Fake or Fate?
by Nameless-Island
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo sang idola sekolah tiba-tiba nembak siswi yang notabene biasa-biasa aja? Seriuskah dia? Atau ada maksud lain dibaliknya? Dan kegilaan apakah yang terjadi di sekolah? Check this out! Warning: Ngakak inside XD Chap10 updated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Desclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine**_

_**Warning: OOC, abal, bacot, bahasa gaul, typo, ga penting, dll. :P  
**_

* * *

_****_

Chapter 1

"Woi Miku! Bengong aja lo. Kenapa sih?" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia membereskan buku pelajaran matematika terkutuk yang telah sukses membuat kami sekelas pusing tujuh keliling.

"H-huh! ngga ada apa-apa kok, Rin." aku menghela nafas panjang. Ku akui memang akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Halah, boong. Tuh, buktinya muka lo kusut gitu. Sebenernya ada apaan sih, Mik?" Len yang duduk tepat dibelakangku pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Udah gue bilangin ngga ada apa-apa, eeh nanya lage." ujarku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Lo galau ya sejak jadian sama Kaito-senpai, sang idola sekolah ini?" seru Rin san Len hampir berbarengan.

Mataku terbelalak. Pertanyaan mereka membuatku diam seribu bahasa, entah apa yang harus kukatakan tentang hal itu. Kuakui, memang itulah yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Memori di tengah hujan tersebut kembali berputar di kepalaku. Hari itu, tepat satu hari yang lalu alias kemaren.

* * *

**Flashback: On**

Siang itu aku berteduh di pintu sekolah, menunggu redanya hujan yang tengah membasahi kota ini. Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu, tapi hujan sialan ini tidak reda juga. Padahal tubuhku sudah lelah karena kegiatan sekolah dan ingin segera tidur di kamarku. _Kuso! Kenapa tadi pagi gue ga bawa payung sih? Arghh! Hujan, becek, ga ada ojek._ Tiba-tiba munculah sekumpulan remaja putri, bisa dikategorikan dalam kategori centil, lebay, dan_ fangirl_. Mereka tengah mengerumuni pemuda tampan berambut biru, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito-senpai, idola sekaligus donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Dia satu tahun di atasku dan sangat terkenal. Rambut birunya yang indah, senyumnya yang menawan mampu membius setiap siswi yang ada.

"Kaito-senpai masih_ single_ kan?"

"Waah~ pasti nungguin gue ya. Tembak aku dong!"

"Wtf? Nungguin gue lah pasti!

"Enak aja! Ngaca dong lo! Pasti Kaito-nii maunya sama gue!"

"Guee!"

"Guweh!"

"Guee!"

Yah begitulah percakapan yang terjadi diantara _fangirls-_nya Kaito-senpai. Bahkan mereka tanpa malu sama sekali berdebat di depan Kaito-senpai sendiri. Aku menghela nafas, memang sih menurutku juga ia ganteng. Dan kalau ada suatu keajaiban, aku pun berharap bisa menjadi pacarnya. Aku pun otomatis menampar pelan pipiku. _Duh! Miku, lo mikir apaan sih? Mana mungkin Kaito-senpai jadi pacar lo?! Ngimpi ni yee?! Kaito-senpai itu idola sekolah sedangkan lo? Cuma murid biasa yang biasa-biasa ajah, ngga terkenal, kuper, kamseupay! Malah Kaito-senpai mana tau orang macem lo sekolah disini ju- STOP!_ Perlahan kugeleleng kan kepalaku. Yah pikiranku terkadang memang suka berlebihan. Setelah ia mengatakan sesuatu, _fangirls_nya pun bubar menuju rumah masing-masing. Lalu Kaito-senpai melihat kearahku dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku menengok ke sebelahku, tidak ada orang. _Hah? Lho? Ke siapa tuh? Gue?_

"Lo Hatsune Miku kan?"

"E-eh? Iya, selamat siang Shion-senpai." ujarku gugup.

"Haha. Ngga udah terlalu formal, Hatsune-san. Gue sering liat lo kok. Kalo mau ke kelas lo kan pasti lewat kelas gue."

"O-oh, gitu ya. Hahaha." aku ketawa garing. "Ngomong-ngomong manggilnya Miku aja."

"Lo juga, panggil Kaito aja. Oh ya mau pulang kan? Mau gue anter? Gue bawa payung kok." Ia mengeluarkan payung lipat birunya.

"Hah? Ga apa-apa nih, Kaito senpai? Ngga ah, makasih." Itulah yang keluar dari mulutku sementara aku sebenarnya ingin melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. _Oh Kami-sama! Apakah ini mimpi?! Kalo iya, gue ga mau bangun ah! Mana satu paying berdua lagi, kapan ! _Aku memang menyukai Kaito-senpai sih.

"Eeh, ngga apa-apa kok. Udah ngga ada orang lagi tau di sekolah. Mau nunggu disini ampe besok?" Kaito-senpai tertawa lalu tersenyum ke arahku.

"O=Okelah kalo begitu." Dengan malu-malu kuterima ajakannya. Yah daripada sendiri juga ya, serem.

Akhirnya kami payungan berdua, jarak kami cukup dekat mengingat paying lipat memiliki diameter yang cukup kecil. Kaito-senpai memegang bahuku, menarikku kearahnya. Pipiku terasa panas, mungkin mulai memerah. Kuharap Kaito-senpai tidak melihatnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, Miku-chan. Ntar kena hujan lho."

"I-iya."

"Rumahnya dimana?"

"Di daerah *_piiiiip_*." (alamat dan identitas disamarkan #plak)

"Oh? Searah dong sama gue. Kebetulan banget ya."

Hening seketika.

"Eh, Miku-chan. Gue mau ngomong sesuatu." Kaito-senpai memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Nani ka?" jawabku dengan polosnya.

"Gue, gue…"

"Huh? Kenapa Kaito-senpai? Sakit perut?" tebakku dengan tololnya.

"Bu-bukan! Gue..gue.." Ia melanjutkan dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Apa sih? Bikin penasaran aja nih, Kaito-senpai." Aku sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Satu, aku memang pendek. Dua, Kaito-senpai lebih tinggi dariku. Tiga, mengulang dua alasan tersebut.

"Gue… sebenernya suka sama lo, Miku-chan."

**DOR!**

Jantungku serasa berhenti sejenak mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya menari-nari ke taman terdekat ala film india trus guling-guling di antara bunga-bunga. _Buset beneran nih?!Jangan ntar gue udah lonjak-lonjak malah becanda lagi ternyata. Jiah~ mau disimpen dimana muka dan negi gue ntar? Malu seumur hidup._

"Hei, jangan bengong ntar kesambet lho."

"E-eh." Aku baru tersadar dari alam bawah sadarku. Lho?

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku, Miku-chan?" Kaito-senpai menatap ke arahku.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab meskipun aku merasa senang, otakku masih berputar kencang(?). Bagaimana bisa Kaito-senpai menyukaiku? _Hellow~ ngobrol aja baru kale ini. Tapi dia tau nama gue. Ya udahlah ya, kapan gue ketimpuk duren coba._ Aku menghalau jauh-jauh pikiran negative yang muncul tentangnya.

"O-okay, gue mau kok Kaito-senpai." Jawabku sedikit ragu, namun kelihatannya Kaito-senpai tidak menyadarinya.

"Wow, beneran nih Miku-chan?" Ia memastikan, nada suaranya terdengar antusias atau…kaget.

"Iya, Kaito-senpai."

Lalu ia pun mengantarku sampai depan rumah siapa… ya rumahku!

**Flashback: Off**

* * *

"Heh, Miku! Jangan bengong dong! Ditanya kok malah bengong sih. Galau mulu ni anak." Ujar Rin dengan nyolotnya sambil menyenggol keras bahuku. Membuatku tersadar seketika dari lamunanku bahkan hampir terjatuh dari kursi .

"Kalau galau, jangan risau..!" sambung Len sambil menyibakkan rambut pirangnya persis dengan iklan kartu seluler di tv.

"Dulu saya suka menggalau lalu saya diberi tau temen saya untuk berobat ke klinik Tong Fang semenjak itu saya sering digalaui orang-orang. Terima kasih Tong Fang." ucap Rin dengan intonasi yang sama persis dengan iklan sebuah klinik di tv. Iklan lagi iklan lagi.

"Gilee, kalian ini terlalu banyak nonton tv ya? Jangan-jangan semua iklan hafal lagi." Aku memasang expresi _poker face _ala Lady Gaga.

Dan si kembar bersaudara itu malah tertawa.

**-SKIP TIME—**

Kurebahkan tubuhku yang mungil dan unyu-unyu ini di atas kasur _king-sized _bermotif negi bertebaran ini. Belum 2 menit, aku sudah merasa bosan di kamarku atau lebih tepat rumahku yang memang sepi. Entah berlokasi di daerah angker atau memang penghuninya yang terlalu sedikit. Lagipula, aku hanya tinggal bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakakku, Mikuo di tumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Jangan-jangan ada penghuni _'lain'_ selain kami. _Hiiiy.._ Kulirik jam dinding berbentuk negi. _Ah, masih jam 20.52 pm. _Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing seiring dengan masalah yang sejak kemarin menyesakkan pikiran dan hatiku, tentang Kaito-senpai. Apa dia serius denganku ataukah aku hanya mainan untuknya? Aku memang menyukainya, harusnya aku merasa senang, lalu mengapa aku merasa galau?_ Inikah rasanya galau? Ooh inikah galau?_ Bahkan aku tidak melihatnya di sekolah hari ini, ia juga tidak menghubungiku. Akhirnya, kuraih laptop hijau mudaku lalu meletakkannya di kasur. Kududuk bersila sambil menyalakan _wi-fi _, dan _login_ ke _home page facebook _milikku. _Update status ah._

_**Hatsune Miku**_

What is Love~

**Like**** · Comment· Share · ****1 second ago****·**

* * *

Seketika itu juga muncul icon angka satu dalam balon box berwarna merah di depan icon bola dunia alias _notification_.

* * *

Kagamine Rin commented on your status.

**· About ****seconds ago****·**

* * *

_Wih, si Rin lagi ol nih. Komen apa ya dia? _Dengan segera aku meng-klik statusku barusan.

* * *

_**Hatsune Miku**_

What is Love~

**Like**** · 1 Comment· Share · ****about seconds ago****·**

_**Kagamine Rin**_ "Dulu saya suka menggalau lalu saya diberi tau temen saya untuk berobat ke klinik Tong Fang semenjak itu saya sering digalaui orang-orang. Wakakakakak."

**Like**** · Comment· Share · ****1 second ago****·**

* * *

_Oh, Kami-sama. Temanku yang satu ini keracunan acara tv!_ Aku mengetik sesuatu lalu menekan tombol enter keras-keras.

* * *

_**Hatsune Miku**_

What is Love~

**Like**** · 2 Comment· Share · ****about seconds ago****·**

_**Kagamine Rin**_ "Dulu saya suka menggalau lalu saya diberi tau temen saya untuk berobat ke klinik Tong Fang semenjak itu saya sering digalaui orang-orang. Wakakakakak."

**Like**** · Comment· Share · ****10 second ago****·**

_**Hatsune Miku**_ "Wtf dasar tong fang girl -_- "

**Like**** · Comment· Share · ****1 second ago****·**

* * *

Kurebahkan lagi tubuhku yang masih unyu-unyu ini, bersebelahan dengan _lappy_ hijau mudaku tersayang dan kupejamkan mataku. _Pusing dah gue! Baru ngerasain dah galau-galauan begini. Gue bingung, Kaito-senpai serius ga sih sama gue? Kok ngomongnya kaya ga serius gitu ya, ga blush ato gimana. Eeh, malah gue yang blushing kaya tomat. Halah, udahlah! Mending gue tidur aja. _

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya kemudian tertidur dengan posisi tidak elitnya dan kondisi laptop masih menyala sampai lowbat sendiri.

* * *

_** Sori kalo jelek, garing, typo, dll. Pasti banyak kurangnya, maklum amatir. e_e**_

_**Thanks yang udah baca ya.  
**_

_**Mind to review?  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hai Hai, saya dateng lagi tanpa di undang! #plak  
**_

_**Balesin rev dulu yak?**_

_**Lenka Aine: Wah maaf ya kalo bikin pusing, soalnya saya kebiasaan nulis ditabrakin gitu XP . Thanks for noticing, jadi nyadar saya ^^  
**_

_**Kalo soal humor, saya juga bingung sih mau nulis apalagi :o kalo punya usul silakan di utarakan, oke? Thanks ya buat reviewnya :D**_

_**Reiyka: Wah bisa juga tuh, hahahahaha. Tapi sayangnya, Kaito ga punya fb :o **_

_**Ngga bisa bikin soalnya namanya udah kebanyakan dipake fanbase gitu sama fansnya :p Thanks ya udah review :D**_

_**AlisaBosnovitch: Maaf ya kalo masih typo soalnya saya noob soal tulis menulis :o **_

_**Diusahain ilang deh :) *padahal ga pernah dibaca ulang & typonya selalu lolos dari mata saya pas ngetik*  
**_

_**Diusahain juga update kilat, selama idenya masih bergentayangan di kepala. Thanks ya udah review :D**_

_**Aduh, thanks banget buat yang udah review ya. Thanks juga buat yang masih mau baca fanfic gaje yang garing ini  
**_

_**Desclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine. Kalo punya saya, saya udah terkenal sekarang *ngarep* :P  
**_

_**Warning: OOC, abal, bacot, bahasa gaul, typo, gaje, dll.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya, matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya. Namun udara yang masih dingin menusuk kulitku. Dengan mata yang masih rapat, tanganku meraba-raba mencari selimut untuk melindungi diriku dari serangan udara dingin. 3 menit berlalu sia-sia, selimut tersebut tidak juga kutemukan._Huh, dimana sih selimut gue?_

Akhirnya, dengan sangat sangat terpaksa kubuka mataku. Melihat sekeliling, tapi yang langsung terlihat hanya lappyku tersayang yang masih terbuka dalam keadaan mati. _Oh iya ya, gue kan ketiduran. Pantesan kaga nemu selimut, masih dilipet rapi noh di pojokan ranjang. Ckckck. _Dengan malas kupaksa tubuhku bangun lalu beranjak ke cermin. Begitu melihat bayanganku, aku spontan berteriak sambil memegangi kedua pipiku ala _cherrybelle _yang: _chibi chibi chibi_(?).

"WTF?! Gue makin imut aja deh!"

"Woy Miku! Pagi-pagi ga usah teriak woy! Bikin gue kaget aja!" Teriak kakakku, Mikuo, dari kamarnya yang persis dibalik tembok hijau kamarku ini.

"HAH?! Itu sendirinya teriak! Malu yeey!" teriakku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Padahal Mikuo mana bisa liat kali, kan orangnya disebelah.

Aku segera mandi dan mengganti pakaian, bersiap menuju sekolahku tercinta. Karena ada Kaito-senpai pastinya. _Fufufufu! _*Troll face*

"Lo kenapa Mik? Senyum-senyum sendiri? Wah kayanya lo musti berobat ke Tongfang deh. Mau gue teleponin sekarang?" ujar Mikuo sambil menahan tawa. Ternyata sejak tadi dia memperhatikanku.

"Hah? Sejak kapan lo berdiri disitu? Tongfang lagi Tongfang lagi! Gila ya! Buang aja lah tv-nya!" aku membalas dengan frustasi karena bosan mendengar kata Tongfang. Bayangkan, berapa kali Rin mengucapkan kata itu dalam satu hari padaku?! Belum lagi orang lain di sekolah yang juga mengucapkan kata itu. Ditambah lagi Mikuo ikut keracunan juga sekarang. _ARRRGHHH! Bisa gila guee! _

"Selow, Mik. Itu kan lagi trend buat parodi. Hahahahahah!" balasnya sambil melenggang menuju pintu keluar. "Buruan lo juga berangkat. Ntar kalo kesiangan, bisa-bisa lo pulang ke rumah ini ga berbentuk lagi. Trus neginya buat gue deh~"

Aku terdiam,keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahiku. Mengingat akan betapa gila dan killernya wali kelasku, Meiko-sensei.

_Kalo 3 kali telat bisa-bisa gue dikasih tugas tambahan 500 lembar, man! 1 rim! Ah tenang aja, Miku lo kan baru….2 kali telat. Aman lah! Eh? Berarti mau ke 3 dong?! Mampus kalo gue telat ni!_

Segera aku berlari keluar meninggalkan Mikuo yang akan menutup pintu. For my lovely negi!

* * *

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di kelasku tepat waktu, hanya kurang 1 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"Lo kenapa, Mik? Ngos-ngosan gitu. Dikejar dogi lagi lo?" Tanya Len tanpa melihatku. Dia sedang sibuk menyalin sesuatu, sepertinya tugas ato laporan ilmiah. Begitu pula dengan Rin, makanya ia tidak sempat mempromosikan iklan gila itu lagi.

"Gue lari marathon tadi ampe sini biar ga telat. Kalian lagi nyalin apaan sih?" aku masih berusaha mengatur nafasku yang masih memburu kaya abis dikejar setan. Padahal setannya alias Meiko-sensei belum muncul. Upppss!

"Ini, laporan ilmiah kimia sialan. Kan disuruh kumpulin hari ini, lo udah ngerjain ya?" jawab Len singkat.

"Anj*r belom sama sekalii! Gue lupaa! Gue kan ketiduran kemaren! Minjem dong, gue mau nyalin!" aku berteriak sambil menarik paksa buku yang disalin oleh Len. Dan segera mengambil buku apa saja dari tasku dan cepat-cepat menyalinnya dengan tulisan cakar ayam.

"Eh?! Gue juga belom beres woi! Ya elah..!" Len facepalm.

**-SKIPTIME-**

"Jiah, ni anak bengong lagi. Kita apain ni, Len?" bisik Rin pada Len dengan volume suara yang tidak selayaknya digunakan untuk berbisik.

"Heh! Gue denger ya!" seruku sambil segera berbalik kearah meja mereka yang bersebelahan.

"Hebat lo sekarang bisa bengong sambil konsentrasi. Gaul man!" Len mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arahku.

_Lho? Ini kok mirip iklan apa ya di tv?! pikirku._

"Eh, daripada bengong mending jajan yu di kantin. Laper ni gue, pengen makan jeruk." Usul Rin, ia mengusap perutnya yang sangat rata. Lebih mirip triplek malah.

"Gue juga mau beli pisang keju."

"Yaah, lo enak. Lha gue? Ga ada yang jual negi di kantin." Aku merespon lalu menggembungkan pipiku dengan kesal.

"Ya maklum, Mik. Disini kantin, bukan pasar. Hahahahaha!" mereka menjawab bersamaan lalu tertawa. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap mereka berdua.

_Dasar kembar gila!_

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di kantin yang emang jauh dari kelas kami. Orang-orang berdesakan saling menyerobot antrian untuk membeli makanan. Belum lagi yang hanya berseliweran ngga jelas, menuhin jalan. Kami bertiga terpaksa berjalan satu-satu karena orang-orang hampir tidak menyisakan ruang untuk kami berjalan beriringan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak bahuku.

"Heh! Lo kalo jalan pake mata dong!" bentak seorang gadis berambut pirang keriting yang telah menabrakku.

"Wtf? Lo yang nabrak gue! Berarti lo yang ga punya mata dong!" jawabku emosi. Jujur saja, keadaan kantin yang sumpek ini membuatku kesal. Ditambah lagi gadis ini yang menyalahkan kesalahannya padaku yang innocent dan unyu ini.

"Enak aja! Eh? Lo Hatsune Miku bukan?" gadis gila ini memperhatikanku dari akar rambut sampai alas hak sepatuku. Aku merasa risih.

"Ya, lo siapa?"

"Gue temen sekelas Kaito, SeeU. Tapi temen gue bilang sih gue mirip personil _SNSD_. Itu loh girlband beken dari negara asal gue, KorSel. Tau ga lo?" Jawabnya kepedean seraya mengibaskan rambutnya dengan angkuh.

"Oooooh, gue kira tukang sapu kantin. Gue taunya lagu _susis_." Spontan aku mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Selain negi tentunya.

"Sialan lo, gue mirip artis terkenal gini dibilang tukang sapu?! Plis deh! Gue heran deh kenapa Kaito bisa deket sama lo dua hari kemaren. Gue liat balik bareng malah. OH MY GOD!" manusia aneh bernama SeeU ini memegangi kepalanya seakan mau lepas dengan lebay.

Aku membatu. _Kok dia tau ya gue balik bareng Kaito-senpai? Perasaan waktu itu udah ga ada orang deh. Wah, jangan-jangan setan dia! Ato stalker akut?! Ato agen rahasia semacem James Bond gitu?! _Belum sempat aku menjawab, gadis itu ngomong lagi.

"Awas ya lo kalo berani deket-deket Kaito lagi! Gue _kamehameha_ lo jadi bubur bayi ntar!" ancamnya seraya mengarahkan kedua jarinya ke matanya sendiri lalu ke arahku.

"Eh ngomongnya ga usah nyolot juga kali." seru Rin tiba-tiba. Rin sudah membawa jeruknya sedangkan aku masih _stuck_ bersama senior gila dari korea ini.

"Lo juga ga usah nyolot dong ngomongnya! Aduh cape deh ngomong sama yang kam-se-u-pay gini. Cuss ah!" ujarnya dengan penekanan pada kata kamseupay sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Lo kenal sama orang gila itu, Mik?" Len cengo.

"Ga tau, Len. Dia yang nabrak gue, dia yang marah-marah. Stress!"

"Eh lo nyadar ada yang aneh ga sih, Mik?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Mulutnya penuh karena sedang mengunyah jeruk.

"Apaan? Sepatu gue belom mangap kok, masih bagus nih." Jawabku sambil melototin sepatuku.

"Bukan! Tadi dia ngancem lo jangan deket-deket Kaito lagi kan? Emang dia ga tau lo tuh cewenya? Emang lo backstreet ato gimana?"

"Kuso! Bener juga tuh! Tapi gue juga ga tau, gue belom ngomong lagi sama orangnya nih. Bego bener gue ga nanya nomer hapenya. Dia juga bego lagi ga nanya yang gue." Jawabku sambil menghentakkan kaki ke lantai yang tidak bersalah ini.

"Ah! Gue punya ide! Coba kita cari aja _fb_nya." Len menyarankan.

"Bole juga tuh, ayo ke kelas! Gue bawa lappy." Rin, diikuti aku dan Len langsung berlari menuju kelas, menerobos kerumunan manusia yang menghalangi jalan kami.

"Nah, lo bawa modemnya, Rin?" aku menyeret kursi terdekat ke meja mereka.

"Ga usah kali, kan ada _wi-fi _di sekolah ini."

"Tapi dinyalain ga? Itu masalahnya." Len facepalm.

"Ni nyala kok. Let's stalking! Fufufufufu!" Rin menyeringai lebar. Mengetikkan username dan passwordnya.

"Eh gue kira username lo udah diganti jadi Tongfang, Rin. Hahahahahaah!" aku tertawa keras lalu memukul-mukul meja dengan sadis.

"Enak aja, bagusan nama gue dong. Nih Kaito siapa namanya?" tanyanya sambil memposisikan jari-jarinya di keyboard laptop _orange_nya.

"Shion Kaito."

"Nah lo?! Ada banyak ini yang mana, Mik?! 40 account.. Fotonya sih sama semua lagi."

Aku tercengang, mendekatkan mataku ke layar laptopnya. Mencari mana yang kira-kira memang milik Kaito-senpai. Anehnya, semuanya memakai foto dengan pose yang sama dan sebagian lagi gambar _default_ khas _facebook_. Itu lho yang gambar bayangan putih trus belakangnya biru. _Buset dah! Banyak gini account fansnya._

"Eh Mik, sori ni ya gua ngomong gini tapi lo yakin dia serius sama lo?" Tanya Len ragu-ragu.

"Nah itu, yang mau gue tanya juga ke lo." Rin menambahkan, melipat tangannya.

"Lha, gue juga kaga tau."

*Hening*

Si kembat _sweatdropped_ bersamaan. "Lo tuh aneh banget sih, Mik. Orang paling aneeeeehh yang pernah gue temuin seumur hidup gue ini." Ujar Rin lalu melipat tangannya.

"Hei! Justru gara-gara aneh kita bisa sahabatan, man! Ingat! Kejahatan tidak hanya terjadi karena ada niat, tapi karena ada juga kesempatan!" aku membela diri sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku setinggi mungkin.

"Noh kan, beneran gila ni temen kita, Rin." Celetuk Len.

"Halah, berisik lo Len. Lo juga sama gilanya." Aku merespon dengan nyolotnya.

"Enak aja, gue ga gila tau! Asal lo tau ya, gue ni super hero keren. I'm… I'm spiderman." Jawabnya sambil merentangkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya tepat di dagunya.

"Show us?" Rin angkat bicara.

Mulutku dan Rin menganga lebar saat melihat Len beranjak dan menari memperagakan tarian aneh, persis iklan yang ada di tv. Itu lho iklan minuman apa yah?

"Len? Apa-apaan kamu?"

Serentak kami menengok ke sumber suara lembut itu dan terkaget-kaget melihat sosok wanita berambut pink muda tersebut.

"E-ehh? Luka-sensei…" Len menghentikan tarian anehnya yang sekarang mirip gerakan jaipongan.

"Saya cuma mau nganterin ni, kemarin ketinggalan di lab kan?" Luka-sensei menyodorkan buku bersampul kuning, bergambar pisang dan bertuliskan nama 'Kagamine Len' di depannya.

"I-iya.. arigatou sensei.." jawab Len dengan canggung karena malu tadi tertangkap basah jaipongan.

"Nah, lanjutin aja narinya. Kamu berbakat, Len. Sekolah ini butuh kamu." Ujar Luka-sensei dengan aksen orang spanyol mungkin?

_Lho kok perasaan kenal deh cara ngomongnya ya? Pernah denger dimana ya gue? _Pikirku sambil memijat-mijat pelipisku.

"Di tv, Mik." Bisik Rin padaku, seakan ia bias membaca pikiranku.

"Wah? Jadi professional dancer, sensei?" Tanya Len antusias menanggapi kalimat Luka-sensei.

"Bukan. Jadi, hmm… cheerleader mau? Mau mau mau?"

"BEUH~!"

"Ya udah kalo ngga mau. Daah~" Luka-sensei sedikit tertawa kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berambut biru lewat di lorong dekat kelasku. _Kaito-senpai! Akhirnya ketemu juga lo! _

Segera aku memanggilnya dan berjalan-eh setengah berlari mendekatinya.

"Eh? Miku-chan. Baru aja gue mau nyariin lo di kantin. Tadi si tukang gossip sekaligus fans gue bilang ketemu orang aneh rambut ijo panjaaang bangeudh di iket dua kaya gembel di kantin." Kaito mendramatisir. "Itu pasti lo kan, siapa lagi."

_Nani?! Gembel katanya? Asem tuh tukang gossip! Pasti si senior kuning gila yang tadi! Sialan! Kaito-senpai membenarkan lagi. Waduh, hancur hati guee!_

"Kenapa? Kok diem? Oh ya gue mau minta nomer hape lo, kalo ada sih facebook, twitter, instagram, email, skype, apa lagi yah?" Kaito-senpai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mengeluarkan hapenya.

"Hah? Banyak bener! Gue cuma ada facebook doang."

"Yaah, gue cuma ada twitter malah. Ya udah deh nomer lo aja berapa."

"Nomer gue 0**********1."

"Oke ntar gue sms. Gue pergi dulu ya? Temen gue udah nunggu ni. Dah~" Kaito-senpai mengusap rambutku lalu pergi. Hal sepele itu sukses membuat pipiku memanas dan memerah.

"Eeeeeaaa! Suit suit! Ciiieee…" kudengar si kembar berteriak sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke sembarang arah ala tukul.

"Diam kalian!" aku membalas teriakan mereka sambil mencoba menyembunyikan pipuku yang merona. _Kuso!_

"Gimana nih, Len? Tapi gue berasa ngga yakin gimana gitu ya." Ujar Rin setelah puas menlancarkan jurus patokan ularnya ke segala arah.

"Ga tau gue juga, kata lo gimana, Mik?" Len memutar kepalanya ke arahku.

"Ga tauu~. Kata lo mending gimana, Rin?" aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Lhooo~ kan gue yang lagi nanya disini, miss negi. Malah nanya balik."

"Hei! Kalo gue tau jawabannya, gue juga ga akan nanya ke kalian tau."

Kami bertiga pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Entar hal ini berlalu selama beberapa menit dalam keheningan layaknya di kuburan. _Hiiiy, ntar ada yang putih-putih ketawa gimana?_

"Ya udah lah ya lo jalanin dulu aja. Ntar kalo ada apa-apa hubungi kita-kita aja. Hubungi nomer dibawah ini, hotline 24 jam." Len berlagak seperti memegang papan iklan di kedua tangannya sedangkan Rin menunjuknya. Aku mengerutkan dahi. _Perasaan tu ga ada apa-apa deh, ato mata gua yang rusak ya?_

"Oke lah kalo begitu."

"Inget, Mik! Kalo ada yang macem-macem, kita siap kok nyetrika mukanya. Ngeeeng~"

Aku terbelalak melihat mereka yang sudah memegang setrika uap entah dari mana.

**-SKIPTIME-**

Sore itu, aku tengah berbelanja di salah satu pasar swalayan. Disana ada diskon negi besar-besaran, tentu saja aku segera menuju te TKP begitu melihat iklannya di brosur. Melihat negi yang menggunung, aku langsung terngiler-ngiler (?) lalu memasukannya dalam plastic dan menghampiri petugasnya. Itu lho yang tukang nimbang-nimbang gitu.

"Buset! Banyak bener beli neginya, buat pesta ya dek?" Petugas wanita berambut hijau muda tersebut terheran-heran melihat 3 kantong besar berisi negi-negi imut yang kuserahkan padanya.

"Ngga kok mbak, buat makan sendiri. Palingan berdua sama kakak saya." Jawabku tersapu-sapu, eh? tersipu-sipu karena mengira si mbak yang memakai name tag bertuliskan G-U-M-I tersebut sedang memuji diriku yang unyu ini. _GEER Mode on._

Manusia bername tag G-U-M-I itu langsung _sweatdropped _lalu menimbang negi-negi imut yang akan segera menjadi milikku_._

Kejadian itu pun berlalu begitu saja, dalam perjalanan pulang, aku dengan sangat tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis kecil berambut biru. Kelihatannya ia lebih muda dariku.

"Uwaaah~" serunya.

"E-eh, sori gue jalan ga pake mata. Gomenasai~" ujarku polos, karena kali ini memang aku yang salah.

"Ga apa-apa kok. Dimana-mana jalan tu pake kaki bukan mata, onee-san" Balasnya santai.

"Iya ya, hahahahaha…" aku tertawa, padahal ngga ada yang lucu.

"Eh? onee-san, Miku? Hatsune Miku?"

"I-iyah.. tau darimana?" jawabku tergagap, bingung dicampur kaget plus kesemutan sama dengan kolak pisang (?). _Bah, tau darimana dia? Emang tanpa gue sadari, gue udah jadi artis ngedadak ya? Kok semua orang tau gue? Padahal gue ga terlalu gaul lho dimana-mana._

"Hahahah, tau dong. Onee-san ada di _phonebooknya_nii-san. Hajimemashite, Shion Kaiko desu. Yoroshiku." Gadis kecil itu sedikit membungkuk.

**JDERRRRR!**

_Bagai petir di siang bolong, ohmaigadohmaigad! Pantesan dia mirip Kaito-senpai! Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, dia pasti imoutonya Kaito-senpai._

"Yoroshiku, Hatsune Miku desu." Aku membungkukkan badanku sambil cengengesan kaya kuda.

"Onee-san ini siapanya nii-san ya? Temennya ya?" Ia bertanya blak-blakan.

**JLEBBB!**

_Eh helloow? Temen? Gue kan pacarnya. Ini ada apa sih ampe dedenya sendiri kaga tau?! _

"Ah gomen, aku pergi dulu ya nee-san. Aku ditunggu temenku ni. Jaa~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkanku yang terjebak diantara kegalauan yang menyiksa batin ini. Untungnya sih masih bersama 3 kantong plastik besar berisi negi.

_Kaito-senpai, sebenarnya apa maksud lo sih?_

* * *

_**Nah, demi kelancaran saya dalam menulis dan blablablabla *bacot ga jelas* tolong tulis review yak**  
_

_**Kerurangannya dimana, comment Anda gimana, ato mungkin ada usulan? Semua review diterima kok, mau nyambung mau ngga juga ga apa-apa :D  
**_

_**Okay? :)  
**_

_**Oh iya, sori ya kalo kebanyakan promosi iklan ato acara tv :o  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai hai, minna-san! Saya dateng lagi dengan ff gaje nan garing:D  
**

**Sori ya kalo jelek, oh sori juga kemaren pas balesin review ada 1 nick saya salah ketik D: Huruf Y-nya harusnya gede. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.  
**

**By the way mohon bimbingannya ya, perasaan ini spacenya kacau melulu padahal udah dibenerin O_O  
**

**Maklum, saya noob disini.**_**  
**_

**Happy 17 agustus-an ya.. XD  
**

_****_

Balesin Review :3  


_**Hikaru Kisekine: Wah engga lho padahal, saya juga nyadar pas buka di hp lha kok dibold semua. Padahal waktu diketik, diupload, diedit dan disave ngga dibold semua dari pc. O_O Dari pc juga keliatan biasa aja (kecuali spacenya yang suka merapat sendiri ==") Kenapa ya? Mohon bantuannya. Update diusahakan secepatnya :3 Thanks lagi udah review ya XD  
**_

_**Kiroyin9: Aww, benarkah? benarkah? benarkah? *nanya ala spongebob* Fiuh, bagus deh kalo memang masih lucu XD Sakit perut tanggung sendiri ya? :D  
Waah, thanks favenya! XD Thanks juga reviewnya *sujud-sujud ga jelas..lol***_

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine. Kalo punya saya, saya udah terkenal sekarang *ngarep* :P  
**

******Warning: OOC, abal, bacot, bahasa gaul, typo, gaje, dll.**_**  
**_

* * *

_****_

Chapter 3  


Esok pagi, seperti biasa aku bangun dengan malasnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah menutup, kupaksakan diriku untuk bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Sekilas kulirik kalender dinding yang menggantung di tembok kamarku ini. _Hari Jumat ya? Males banget hari ini ada pelajaran olah raga._ Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali ke tujuan asalku, mau mandi.

* * *

"Hoooaaaammmmmm…." Aku menguap lebar-lebar ga pake malu di tengah lapangan olah raga sekolah kami.

"Buset, Mik! Kalo nguap ditutup dong, kaya kuda nil aja lo." Celetuk Len sambil menyenggolku.

"Bener tu, berasa ngeliat gua jepang dah gue." Rin ikut berkomentar.

"Hah, kalian ini terlalu berlebihan. Gue males OR ni!" Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku sedikit menggigil ketika angin pagi berhembus melewatiku. _Dingin banget sih._

"Pemales amat sih lo, olah raga tu sehat kali. Kira-kira hari ini ngapain ya?" Tanggap Len dengan semangat. Yah, kalo dia sih emang seneng olah raga dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gerakan.

"Hmm, snowboarding?" seru Rin.

"Ngawur lo, Rin! Saljunya aja ga ada, musim panas gini mau snowboarding!" ucap Len sedikit nyolot.

"Yah kali aja, Len. There can be miracles~ when u believe~" Sambung Rin dengan nyanyian, sok menghayati. Seakan-akan tangannya akan menggapai jeruk yang tidak kelihatan di udara.

"Nah anak-anak, baris yang rapi. Kita akan mulai sekarang. Hari ini kita akan …" ujar sang guru olah raga kita yang berambut ungu panjang layaknya wanita, Gakupo-sensei. (Upppssss, #ditakol Gakupo)

"Mau ngapain sih? Ngomong gini aja lama." Aku bergumam pelan menanggapi Gakupo-sensei yang memang _freak_ ini.

"SKJ." Lanjutnya singkat sekaligus berhasil membuat siswa-siswi kelas kami cengo.

"Wtf? Ga seru ini! Wah, gimana sih ah?! Mana malu lagi ntar diliatin ibu-ibu tukang gossip disana. Tau gini gue pura-pura sakit dah tadi." Rin melirik ke arah kantin yang memang berhadapan dengan lapangan ini. Disana terlihat segerombolan (?) ibu-ibu yang terlihat siap sedia menertawakan kami semua.

"Paling ngga kita ga terlalu cape lah, Rin. Di ketawain sih bodo amat." Ucapku santai pada Rin yang terlihat frustasi.

"Yah itu kan kalo lo, Mik. Lo kan ga punya malu."

"Yang penting kan gue unyu-unyu, Rin." Jawabku dengan penuh percaya diri sambil berpose ala _cherrybelle_ dam mengangkat sebelah kakiku.

"Yah lo belom liat sih gerakan SKJ-nya. Noh liat!" Rin menunjuk ke arah Gakupo-sensei yang tengah mencontohkan. Aku pun menoleh dan terbelalak detik itu juga melihat si terong ungu itu melakukan gerakan senam yang _unfamiliar _dengan cepat_._

_Buset itu senam ato kesurupan sih?!_

Seluruh murid si kelas kami pun _sweatdropped_ sekaligus membatu ditempat.

"Ayo ikutin! Malah bengong kalian." Seru sang terong mania.

"Nah, mampus kan?" bisik Rin padaku.

"Eh itu bukannya Luka-sensei ya?" teriak Len sambil menunjuk kearah lorong lantai 1, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Eh?! Dimana?" Gakupo-sensei menghentikan gerakannya kaya kalo di- _pause. _Dengan pose yang tidak elitnya.

"Tuh! Disana tadi, udah belok sih." Jawab Len, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Takut ketauan bohongnya.

"Luka-sensei~ I'm coming! Ya udah kalian olah raga bebas aja yah? Jaa~" Ujarnya sambil mulai berlari-lari _slow motion_ super lebay ke arah lorong tersebut ala Guy dan Rock Lee di senja hari.

"Lennnn! Lo penyelamat!" teriakku sambil memeluk Len erat-erat sampai tidak bisa bernafas.

"Bener! Untung ada lo, Len!" Rin ikut memeluk Len yang mulai membiru kehabisan nafas. Diikuti oleh seluruh murid di kelas kami, kaya di iklan ax*s (takut ga boleh promosi) yang jaman dulu itu lho, yang tiba-tiba pelukan.

"E-eh.. Gue ga bisa.. nafas ni.."

"Uuupssss, sori Len. Gue kesenengan sih." Responku seraya melepaskan Len yang membiru bak balon.

"Haaah… Nah kan gue bilang juga apa sebelumnya, gue emang super hero keren!" tanggap Len dengan penuh percaya diri sambil tebar pesona layaknya artis dunia.

**-SKIPTIME-**

"Eh Mik, lo mau bantuin kita di klub band ga besok?" Tanya Len sambil membereskan bukunya yang bergambar pisang semua.

"Bantuin apaan? Jadi _Umbrella Girl_?" Jawabku sambil mengunyah negi yang sengaja kubawa dari rumah.

"Lo kira di _MotoGP_ apa ada _umbrella girl_ segala? Maksud si Len, lo bantuin kita besok. Klub kita itu besok penilaian terus vokalis kita, si Lily lagi ga bisa nyanyi. Jadi mau ga lo jadi vokalis besok?" Rin menjelaskan panjang lebar, malah pake gambar segala di papan tulis.

"Ooooooooh, makanya kalo ngomong yang jelas dong. Boleh aja sih. Emang kenapa si Lily ga bisa?"

Rin melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, seakan ingin menyetrumku detik itu juga.

"Ga tau tuh, katanya sih sakit tenggorokan. Kebanyakan makan keripik maicih kali." Jawab Len asal.

"Jiaah, udah tau penyanyi malah makan begituan." Komentarku dengan santai. "Ya udah ya gue balik dulu. Ntar sms gue aja jamnya, oke?"

"Tumben lu balik cepet, Mik? Biasa nungguin sekolah ampe tutup bareng penjaganya. Hahahaha!" Rin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sambil megang triplek eh? perutnya.

"Enak aja lo! Gue masih mau ngeborong negi yang diskon kemaren, lagian ngapain juga gue nungguin sekolah bareng si mas-mas penjaganya? Gue cuma mau negi sama Kaito-senpai!" Jawabku sambil melotot ke arah Rin, si tongfang girl ini sebelum melanjutkannya dengan nyanyian.

"I won nobody nobody but you~ I won nobody nobody but you~" Aku nyanyi ga pake malu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dan mengangkat sebelah kakiku lalu menggoyangkan pinggulku ke segala arah dengan lebaynya.

"Want kali, bukan won. Won mah menang artinya, Mik. Juga nama mata uang negara kampoeng halaman senior sinting kemaren." Jawab Rin sambil memeras sapu tangan untuk _sweatdropped_-nya yang lebih dari 5 ember. Langsung ia duduk di lantai, berakting dan bernyanyi seakan-akan dirinya adalah seorang anak tiri yang disiksa. "Ibu tiri hanya cinta pada ayah seorang~"

"STOOOP! Kalian ini bener- bener gila! Oh pisang ajaib, apa yang harus kulakukan pada mereka berdua?" Teriak Len sebelum ia degera berlutut sambil mengangkat salah satu buah pisangnya tinggi-tinggi.

*Hening bukan sejenak lagi sampai terdengar suara berbisik seperti hantu*

"Ke.. Tongfang..ajah…"

"Halah Rin, lo ga usah nakut-nakutin kita deh. Pake promosi juga lagi." Aku menuduh Rin yang masih ngesot-ngesot berlagak mengepel lantai di kelas kosong ini. _Siapa lagi coba yang tukang promosi klinik sarap itu?! _Mendadak aku jadi merinding, jangan-jangan yang ngomong ga keliatan lagi.

"Apa sih? Bukan gue itu! Gue daritadi mingkem gini, nuduh aja lo. Si Lenny kali tuh." Tuduh Rin seenaknya.

"Enak aja! Tadi tu kaya suara cewe, tau sendiri gue kan cowo." Jawab Len yang masih dalam pose berlutut sambil mengangkat pisang.

"Bah, alibi lo. Suara tinggi lo kan kaya cewe, siang Len malem Lenny kan? Fufufufufufu!" Rin melirik ke arah Len dengan tatapan mengerikan sambil menutupi mulutnya yang memonyong (?).

"Sial lo, Rin! Jahat banget sih ke kembaran lo sendiri. Gue ga maho ya." Akhirnya Len menghentikan posenya lalu berdiri dan mendengus kesal.

"Woy, kalian mau disini ampe kapan? Mau gue pel ni lantainya!"

Kami bertiga terperanjat mendengar bentakan dari lelaki jangkung berambut merah dibalut seragam biru-biru khas _cleaning service _dilengkapi oleh seperangkat peralatan ngepel_._ Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas kearah name tagnya yang bertuliskan A-K-A-I-T-O. _Lho? Kok bisa yak? Jangan-jangan dia putri yang terbuang lagi, eh? pangeran deng._

"Heh! Malah pada bengong, buruan pergi! Ngelamain aja ni gue juga mau balik tau, buruan!" bentaknya lagi seraya masuk ke dalam, melempar kami bertiga beserta tasnya dan mengepel asal-asalan tanpa arah sambil ngedumel.

"Galak bener sih!" Omel Rin sambil jalan.

"Tau tuh, makan cabe mulu kali ya tu orang." Len berpendapat.

"Ganteng juga ya tu mas-mas klining servis. Ngga nyangka gue." Kataku sambil memancarkan kilauan mataku yang berbinar-binar ibarat lampu sorot panggung.

"Ganteng sih ganteng Mik, cuma galaknya itu lho, cape deh~" celetuk Rin lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke jidatnya sendiri yang seluas landasan pesawat terbang.

"Ya udah lah ya, yuk ah gue balik dolo." Aku melambaikan kedua tanganku tepat di depan wajah mereka dan ngacir ke pasar swalayan atau supermarket yang kemaren.

**-SKIPTIME-**

Sore itu aku sedang bersantai bersama negi-negi imut milikku di sofa panjang(?), menikmati acara tv yang isinya 50% sinetron yang tidak berkesudahan dan 50% sisanya hanya iklan gaje.

"Hah?! Apaan tu ceritanya kecelakaan nabrak pohon, tapi yang luka cuma kepalanya doing sih? Mana mobilnya juga kaga penyok. Hmm.." Komentarku sambil mengunyah negi dan menekan tombol remote, ganti channel.

"Lho?! Ini apa lagi lari-lari dikejar mobil? Mau ditabrak kali ya? Malah teriak 'Tolong! Tolong' bukannya naek ke trotoar, gimana sih ih?!" Komentarku dengan kesal akan ketololan cerita sinetron tersebut.

Gimana engga? Padahal kan solusinya tinggal naek ke trotoar. Ga mungkin kan mobilnya ikut naek, ngejar di atas trotoar. Sedangkan sang pemeran utama malah lari-lari lebay sambil mangap-mangap minta tolong padahal ga ada orang laen.

_Huh! Kalo ga gara-gara ini tv mahal, Samson smart tv, bakal gue tendang ni tv!_

Baru saja sebuah negi akan meluncur ke mulutku, terdengar suara hp-ku yang menjerit-jerit kesurupan(?).

"Wah ada sms, siapa ya… WOW! Kaito-senpai!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak keras banget sampai tetangga sebelah terperanjat dan menumpahkan ramennya.

* * *

_Hai, Miku-chan! Besok sore ada kerjaan ga? Mau nemenin gue nonton ga ni?_

_Gue tunggu ya di ********** jam 15.30, oke :D?_

* * *

_Oh, Kami-sama! Ini mimpi bukan sih?! _Segera aku menampar pipiku sendiri.

"Aw, perih banget! WOW! Berarti ini kenyataan! WOOOOOO YEAHHH!" Aku melonjak-lonjak kegirangan dan berlarian ala pesawat terbang seakan-akan tengah merayakan keberhasilan diriku yang super unyu ini mencetak gol ke gawang timnas Spanyol.

* * *

**-SKIPTIME-**

Besok paginya, aku sudah siap sedia menuju ke sekolah untuk membantu si kembar Tongfang itu. Kuperhatikan bayangan diriku yang memakai kaos putih berkerah, _cardigan_ abu-abu lengkap dengan celana pendek hijau yang senada dengan rambutku ini di cermin. Sedangkan rambutku? Tentu saja di-_twintail _kaya biasa!

"Oke, istimewa~!" seruku dengan nada khas _cherrybelle _sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolku ke depan.

Setelah mengambil hp dan dompetku, aku berhamburan(?) keluar rumah sembari berteriak tanpa menunggu respon dari si negi lover yang lebih tua.

"Mikuooooo! Gue pergi dulu yaaah. Dahhh~"

Aku berlari menuju sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi, ingin rasanya segera kuceritakan kabar bahagia ini pada si kembar Tongfang. Segera aku menuju ke ruang music begitu tiba di sekolah, menendang pintunya keras-keras.

**BRAKKKKKK!**

Si kembar pun langsung menoleh seketika dan menatapku bulat-bulat(?).

"Bisa biasa ga sih buka pintunya, Mik? Tau ga jantung gue hampir copot!" Komentar gadis Tongfang yang memakai kaos putih plus celana pendek hitam tersebut. Lengkap dengan pita putih di atas kepalanya, always!

"Sori, gue pengen cepet-cepet ngasih tau lo-lo semua kabar gembira hari ini!" aku berteriak antusias.

"Apaan Mik?" Tanya Len yang tengah duduk di kursi drumnya, penasaran.

"Kaito-senpai ngajak gue nonton, man! Amazing!" ujarku sambil melompat-lompat.

"Oya? Wow! Cieeeee! Ada yang ngedate ni yeeee!" teriak si kembar sarap itu bersamaan sambil melancarkan jurus patokan ularnya, tapi yang kali ini lebih mirip pose monyet.

"Diam kaliaaan!" lagi-lagi pipiku memanas mendengar kata 'ngedate'. Berbagai macam hal romantis mulai berseliweran di kepalaku.

"Eaaaaaa, yang blushing… cieeee lah!" seru Len keras-keras sambil tertawa lebar-lebar(?).

"Sssshhhhhh! Jangan keras-keras kalian!" aku memegangi pipiku yang semakin merah dan memanas seperti mau mendidih. Mereka tiada henti terus ngebully diriku yang unyu dan innocent ini. "Ah, sialan kalian! Ini semua gara-gara Kaito-senpai…"

"Lhoo~ kenapa tuh?" Tanya Rin yang akhirnya menghentikan aksinya.

"Yah soalnya Kaito-senpai sudah mencuri hatiku~" Jawabku mendramatisir dilanjutkan dengan nyanyian sambil menggerakkan kedua tanganku berirama, kedepan dan kebelakang kaya baling-baling. Dilengkapi dengan goyangan pinggulku yang kesana kemari ala penyanyi dangdut.

"Stop! Kau mencuri hatiku~ hatikuuuu~ Stop! Kau mencuri hatiku~ hatikuuu~"

"Eh? Ngapain lo ada disini Miku-chan?"

Detik itu juga aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat sosok sang idola, Kaito-senpai tengah berdiri dekat pintu dan menatapku dengan bingung. _Kusoooooo! Gue ketangkep basah lagi bertingkah memalukan sama Kaito-senpai! Bisa rusak dah image gue, sialan!_

"E-eh, Kaito-senpai… g-gue gantiin vokalis mereka hari ini.. Se-sepai sendiri?" Aku tergagap menjawabnya. Mukaku memerah entah karena malu atau blushing. _Malu banget coy!_

"Gue nganterin ade gue extrakurikuler hari ini. Ya udah deh kebetulan ketemu lo disini." Kaito-senpai masuk terus duduk di meja nganggur yang memang ada di ruangan ini.

"K-kaito-senpai n-ngapain disini?" Tanyaku yang belum pulih dari syok.

"Ya mau dengerin lo nyanyi lah, masa belanja." Jawab laki-laki berambut biru yang memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans biru, lengkap dengan syal biru mudanya.

"O-oh gitu ya.." aku cengengesan ga jelas. Rin menyodorkan kertas berisi lirik lagu yang akan kunyanyikan. Mataku terbelalak begitu melihat judulnya.

"Wtf?! Serius lo Rin? Ini kan lagu Kucing Garong!" Dengan galaknya aku melolot ke arah Rin yang memasang tampang watados. _Helllow?! Mau disimpen dimana muka gue nyanyi lagu beginian di depan Kaito-senpai?! Kami-sama help mee!_

"Beneran, Mik. Disuruhnya lagu itu. Lo juga harus joged pas dinilainya. Please ya? Demi nilai kita berdua ini." Len memasang puppy eyes shotanya yang menggemaskan.

"Ah! Apa boleh buat, terpaksa dah gue." Aku menyerah pada keadaan tidak menguntungkan ini. _Anj*r, sialan lo Lily! Pantesan ya lo kaga dateng, awas lo ya!_ Aku mengancamnya dalam hati.

Bunyi langkah kaki sang guru musik memasuki ruangan ini. Berkacamata, derpakaian rapi, ditambah rambut coklat model culun.. Upppsss.. Yah itulah Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Okay, kalian siap sekarang? Kalo kalian siap, siapa yang saya tes sekarang?" Tanyanya bingung. Hening, kami semua _sweatdropped_.

"Ya udah deh mulai aja." Lanjutnya mempersilakan.

Rin mulai memainkan skateboardnya eh? keyboadnya sesuai intro lagu, begitu pula dengan Len yang memainkan drumnya. Aku memegang mike dengan kesal. _Ah, sial!_

"Kelakuan si kucing garong~

Ora kena ndeleng sing mlesnong

Main sikat main embat

Apa sing liwat~"

Aku mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil menggoyangkan pinggul dan bahuku bak penyanyi dangdut professional di atas panggung. Baru satu bait, Kiyoteru sensei tiba-tiba menghentikan _perform_ kami.

"Tunggu Hatsune-san, lagu yang ditentukan bukan itu deh. Kalian kebagian lagu 'Moves Like Jagger' kan?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

**JDERRRRRRR!**

Aku cengo sampai membatu kaya malin kundang yang dikutuk mendengar kalimat Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku menoleh ke arah si kembar bersaudara, mereka saling berpandangan lalu serempak memasang expresi _troll face _ke arahku_. Grrrrrr! Kusooo! Sialan gue dikerjain! Di depan Kaito-senpai lagi!_ Aku sangat berharap bisa menendang mereka sekarang juga.

"Kok diem? Kalo kalian diem, siapa dong yang menilai?" Tanya si sensei linglung ini dengan wajah bingung.

Aku menahan nafas seketika. _Mampus gue kan ga bisa bahasa inggris! Bisa juga cuma yes sama no lagi. Muv laik jeger kan lagu bahasa inggris, asem beneran ni si kembar Kagamine Tongfang ini!_

"Eeh, saya ga bisa lagu bahasa inggris sensei.." Jawabku sejujur-sujurnya dari bagian sepatu yang paling dalam.

"Terus gimana dong? Kalo Hatsune-san ngga bisa, saya dong yang nyanyi? Kalo saya yang nyanyi, kalian yang menilai dong?" Tanya si sensei linglung ini dengan wajah 100x jauh lebih bingung dari yang tadi.

"Hmm, gimana kalo saya ikut nyanyi, sensei? Boleh kan?" Kaito-senpai yang dari tadi dikacangin mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Wah, boleh tuh. Kalo Shion-san yang nyanyi, kan saya yang tetap menilai. Mulai deh." Kiyoteru-sensei menjentikan jarinya lalu sebuah lampu menyala tiba-tiba. Tanda menemukan solusi.

Kaito-senpai mendekat lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Kita duet, Miku-chan."

Hal sepele itu pun sukses membuat pipiku merona bagai mawar merah. Ya gimana ngga? mikenya kan cuma satuuu.

* * *

**Eitss, datenya di next chapter ya, takut kepanjangan ntar bosen lagi.**

**Thanks yang udah baca yah :D**

**Komentar, usulan, dll bisa ditulis di review yah. Silakan ditulis reviewnya :3**

**Mohon bantuannya untuk saya, penulis gaje yang payah ini dalam merombak layoutnya yang selalu kacau balau D:  
**

**Sori kalo ga lucu ya, saja juga bingung mau nulis apa lagi XD  
**

**Jangan kapok review yah? Saya ngga gigit kok XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai hai, minna-san! Saya keluyuran lagi disini lhoo~ XD  
**

**Sori yah kalo agak garing, soalnya disini ceritanya agak serius. Saya jadi bingung mau ngebanyol di bagian mana :x  
**

**Tapi tenang... chapter selanjutnya tetap gila kok XD (menurut temen saya yang udah baca sih ya, jadi kalo ternyata garing salahkan temen saya :P & chapter 5 sebenernya udah jadi sih)  
**

**Soalnya dua hari ini ga bisa tidur, udara panas banget mana banyak nyamuk segala lagi D: #curhat  
**

**Sori juga kalo layoutnya jelek, saya masih belum nemu cara ngebenerinnya D: dan typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana.  
**

**Readers, percayakah Anda bahwa saya, penulis ff garing yang amatir ini merupakan orang yang pendiam? :P  
**

**Btw, profile updated! Sekarang sih ada sesuatu.. #info ga penting**

Happy holiday yah~ XD semoga ff garing ini bisa menghibur kalian yang ngerasa boring di liburan ini :3

**Balesan Review:::  
**

******Kiroyin9: Waaa~ bagus deh kalo masih lucu X3 Awas kotak tertawanya rusak lhooo~ XD Thanks lagi ya reviewnya, silakan direview lagi yah? :3 #tidak ada unsur paksa-memaksa  
**

**********Hikaru Kisekine:** Wow! Saya kira ga ketawa sama sekali malah baca ini XD abis reviewnya keliatan serius banget :3 Maaf ya kalo bacanya bingung karena layout cupu & typo tersebar dimana-mana D: Thanks lagi buat review & alertnya~ silakan review lagi untuk kedepannya XD ******#tidak ada unsur paksa-memaksa  
**

**AlisaBosnovitch: Waaaah~ tenang, kedatangan Anda selalu diharapkan kok XD Update saya selalu usahakan secepat mungkin :D Thanks ya kalo suka ceritanya X3 Thanks lagi buat reviewnya ya~ silakan direview lagi yang selanjutnya XD ****************#tidak ada unsur paksa-memaksa**

******RKW: Waaah~ pagi-pagi sarapannya ngakak ternyata XP Jika tawa berlanjut,tidak perlu hubungi dokter :P Thanks reviewnya ya~ Mampir lagi yah XD ********************#tidak ada unsur paksa-memaksa**  


******Thanks banget buat yang review yah XD Okay, here we goooo... *prepare your giggling box/ kotak tertawa(?)*  
**

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine. Kalo punya saya, saya udah terkenal sekarang *ngarep teruuus~* :P  
**

******Warning: OOC, abal, bacot, bahasa gaul, typo, gaje, dll.**_**  
**_

* * *

_****_

Chapter 4

"Oke, penilaian selesai, kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Kalo kalian pulang, berarti udah selesai dong?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan muka super bingung sambil mengelap kacamatanya.

_Hah! Ni sensei banyak bacot amat sih, bikin bingung gue aja. Jadi ni udah boleh balik ato ga sih?! Jadi bingung.. _Pikirku yang ikut terhanyut dengan perkataan si sensei linglung ini.

"Bodo amat lah, saya mau pulang aja. Daah~" Jawab si langlinglung(?) sebelum membalikan badannya dan beranjak pergi dalam suasana hening ini.

"Aneh tu sensei! tanya sendiri, bingung sendiri akhirnya jawab sendiri. Stress semua yang ada di sekolah ini yah." Celetuk Len setelah Kiyoteru-sensei menghilang dari pandangan kami.

"Iya Len, bikin bingung gue aja tu orang." Ujarku sambil memijat pelipisku seakan-akan telah berpikir keras, sekeras batu(?).

"Halah, lo juga pake mikirin segala, Mik. Jelas-jelas tu sensei miring." Komentar Rin sambil menggaris jidatnya yang masih terlihat lebar meski telah tertutup poni dengan telunjuknya. Miring gitu lho maksudnya.

"Miring-miring dibanting..! Miring-miring dibanting..!" Jawabku dengan nyanyian sambil bergoyang ditempat. Segera aku mendengar suara tertawa Kaito-senpai yang tepat berdiri dibelakangku. _Oh sial! Gue lupa Kaito-senpai masih ada disini! Malah joget-joget gue, nyesel._

"Yang dibanting tu piring kali, Mik. Yang ada juga lagunya miring-miring ga penting." Len mengoreksi lirik nyanyianku yang ngawur sampai ke Rusia(?).

"Yang penting itu miringnya, Len." Balasku membela diri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ala orang tua saat memberi nasihat.

"Sekarang jam 13.30, masih pagi. Kalian berdua mau kemana udah ini? Eh gue belom nama kalian. Shion Kaito desu." Kaito-senpai mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si kembar Tongfang ini. Baru mereka membuka mulut untuk menjawab, secepat mungkin aku segera memotongnya dengan _cutter_(?).

"Yang bermuka shota ini namanya Tong, yang pake pita ini Fang. Mereka Kagamine Tongfang." Aku angkat bicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk manusia yang dimaksud. Sebagai balasan atas kejadian memalukan sebelumnya, insiden Kucing Garong.

"Apaan sih lo, Mik? Lo pikir lucu?" Protes mereka bersamaan sambil menatapku.

"Ya lo duluan yang ngerjain gue tadi!" Jawabku nyolot sambil menghentakan kaki keras-keras ke lantai yang sangat tidak berdosa ini.

"Yah, tadinya kan kita mau ngerjain si Lily. Cuman yang kenanya lo, Mik. Salah sendiri, huahahahahahah!" Rin menjelaskan sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia langsung tertawa keras dengan expresi mukanya sangat watados.

"Lagian goyang ngebor lo oke juga, Mik! Hahahahahahahahahah!" Rin tertawa lebih keras, semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Selamat! Anda masuk super jail! Lambaikan tangan pada kamera disana, disana dan disana. Super jail, ssttt! Harap tenang." Len menambahkan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk asal ke sudut ruangan. Hampir aja aku terkena serangan jantung karena berpikir di ruangan ini benar-benar dipasang kamera.

"Err, bisa kenalannya sekarang? Pegel nih." Ujar Kaito-senpai yang masih mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mau salaman daritadi tapi ga diwaro.

"Sorii, gue Kagamine Len." Len akhirnya menjabat tangannya, diikuti dengan Rin.

"Kagamine Rin."

"Kalian mau kemana abis ni?" Tanya Kaito-senpai dengan ramahnya.

"Hmm, kita mau ke game center aja. Minggu kemaren kan gue menang kompetisi _Pump It Up, _dapet vocer maen 1 juta nih." Jawab Len dengan bangganya sambil mengepalkan tangan lalu memukul dadanya seperti gorilla yang mau berantem.

"Oh? Sejak kapan lo jadi tukang ngompa ban gitu, Len? Kok gue ga tau sih?" Tanyaku dengan bingung sambil mengerutkan kening. Karena seingatku, Len ga pernah ikutan kompetisi laen selain yang berhubungan dengan olah raga, dance atau semacamnya. _Sejak kapan hobi ngompa ban? Sejuta lagi, banyak bener! Biasa ngompa ban kan cuma serebu. Wah, pasti konglomerat ni yang bannya kempes._

"Hah? Maksud lo gimana sih?" Tanya si prince banana ini.

"Itu, pump apa tadi itu. Artinya ngompa ban kan?"

"Bukaaaan, Mik! Itu nama mesin _DDR_ gitu, bukan ngompa ban tubles yang ada di perempatan!" Len _facepalm_, Rin cengo dan Kaito-senpai kicep akan ketololanku eh? ketidaktahuanku.

"Ooooooohhhh…." Aku hanya bisa ber-oh ria lalu nyengir-nyegir ga jelas.

"Ya udah, kita berangkat sekarang aja yuk?" Usul Rin sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi(?).

"Yuk yak yuuu~"

* * *

Setibanya di mall, si kembar sarap itu langsung meluncur ke game center. Meninggalkan diriku yang unyu-unyu ini jalan berduaan bersama Kaito-senpai. _Oh Kami-sama, apakah ini mimpi? Mimpi apa gue ampe ketiban semangka gini bisa jalan bareng Kaito-senpai?! Ohmaigadogmaigad! _

"Lo kenapa, Miku-chan? Mukanya merah gitu. Sakit?" Kaito-senpai menempelkan tangannya di keningku. Membuat pipiku semakin merona dan hampir gila.

"E-eh, ng-ngga kok.." Jawabku gugup, berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungku yang semakin memacu kecepatannya sampai 200km/jam. _Aduh, jangan-jangan gue sakit jantung ni. Hiiiiy, amit-amit jabang bayi!_

"Yakin? Ya udah kita liat film dulu aja ya di atas."

Kami pun berjalan menuju bioskop yang berada si lantai selanjutnya. Banyak orang lalu lalang disana, yang mengantri membeli tiket, yang membeli snack, yang nongkrong-nongkrong, bahkan yang cuma mondar-mandir ibarat setrikaan pun ada. Tentu saja para security melotot ke arah gerombolan yang hanya mondar-mandir tanpa membeli apapun tersebut.

Lalu didepanku munculah sesosok gadis berambut kuning panjang, diikat satu disamping yang kelihatan asik dengan hpnya yang juga berwarna kuning emas. _Wow! Hpnya pake Limited Gold Edition! Orang kaya ini pasti! _Pikirku sambil menatap hp mahal tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kaya nemu duit di jalan.

"Eh? Ngapain lo disini, Ner?" ucap Kaito-senpai tiba-tiba.

"Eh, ternyata elo. Gue sih mau nonton bareng ni." Makhluk kuning baru ini menoleh dan menyikut gadis di sebelahnya sambil membalas sapaan Kaito-senpai.

"Ga usah nyikut-nyikut kali. Sikut lo itu tajem tau!" Protes gadis berambut yang menjadi korban tersebut. Ia membawa tiga kantong besar popcorn. Aku memperhatikan rambut anehnya, diikat dua namun dikeriting model angin topan atau mirip juga dengan mesin bor penghancur batu. _Bisa muter ga tuh ya? _Pikirku penasaran.

"Oh, SeeU mana? Ada kalian pasti ada dia juga kan?" Tanya Kaito-senpai.

**DEGGGG!**

_Ohmaigadohmaigad! Nga-nga-nga-ngapain Kaito-senpai nanyain dia?! Si senior sinting kemaren itu kan?!_

Aku mengerutkan kening dan memajukan bibirku dengan kesal. _Apa gue jeles yak?_

"Ga tau tuh tadi ngilang ga tau kemana. Ini juga kita lagi nungguin dia. Lo sama siapa ni Kaito?" Tanya si mesin bor merah ini setelah menyadari keberadannku dibalik kantong popcornnya. Saking gedenya ampe nutupin muka segala, bawa tiga lagi.

"Oh iya, kenalin ini Hatsune Miku. Yang kuning itu Akita Neru, yang merah Kasane Teto. Temen satu kelas gue." Kaito-senpai menunjuk mereka seperti sedang memilih kelereng.

"Y-yoroshiku." Aku sedikit tergagap sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sori lama guys, rambut gue nyangkut di eskalator tadi. WAAAAH! Ada Kaito juga disini!" Tiba-tiba sang senior sinting yang sangat tidak diharapkan keberadaannya ini muncul tanpa di undang dan langsung ngerangkul-rangkul Kaito-senpai dengan alaynya. _Wtf?!_

"Idiiiih! Ngapain ni kutil ada disini sih?! Udah gue bilangin lo harus jauh-jauh dari Kaito, mau gue _kamehameha_ lo, hah?!" Tanya si sinting yang memakai bando telinga kucing yang sok imut ini dengan sangat sangat nyolot sambil melotot ke arahku.

"Biasa aja kali, ga usah nyolot! Ngapain sih lo ngelarang-larang?! Masalah buat lo?!" Kaito-senpai menanggapi ga kalah nyolot. Seakan-akan mewakilkan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

_YES! Kaito-senpai ngebela gue! _Ingin rasanya aku segera berlari-lari _slow motion_ mode ke taman bunga dengan berlinangan air mata bahagia sampai puas saking senengnya.

"Soalnya gue suka sama lo, Kaito..!" Si sinting bernama SeeU ini ngomong blak-blakan di tempat umum seperti ini. Pipinya sedikit memerah walaupun ngomong pake nada sedikit nyolot. _Pipi?! Gue kira tisu wc malah. _Semua orang yang ada di TKP ini langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke arah kami ber.. berlima. Menyaksikan aksi 'penembakan' ini.

*Hening bukan sejenak lagi ampe ngantuk*

"Kalo gue ga suka sama lo gimana?" Kaito-senpai memecah kesunyian aneh ini dengan nada sama persis seperti iklan produk minuman di tv. _Teh apa yah? Eh, Teh Kotak deh kayanya._

**KRAKKKKKKKK!**

Suara patah hati SeeU berkumandang ampe ke luar mall segala. Penolakan yang frontal dari Kaito-senpai. _YESSSSSS YESSSSS YESSSSSSSSS! HA! Mampus lo senior sinting! Wakakakakakakakakakak! _Aku tertawa sepuas mungkin dalam hati dan memasang wajah _troll face_ penuh kemenangan. _Haduuuh! Pengen banget dah gue joget-joget tarian kemenangan gue sekarang juga di depan si senior korea ini._

"Mwo? Se-seriusan?" Tanya si nyonya _SNSD _ini, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca oleh air matanya yang ga tau palsu ga tau asli.

"Seratusrius ni. Gue ga suka sama lo, ngerti?" Jawab Kaito-senpai dengan santainya, seakan-akan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mematahkan hati nyonya yang satu ini.

_YESSSS! HA! Makan tu! _Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum kemenanganku yang semakin lebar ini. _Seneng banget gue! Kaya dikasih negi satu kebon gratis!_

Dan si _SNSD_ wanna be ini hanya bisa terdiam dalam kesunyian dan kepahitan kenyataan ini. Mana ditonton orang-orang juga lagi. Malunya seabad pasti. Ia menoleh pada kedua temannya dengan tatapan memelas ibarat onta kelelep. Kedua temannya saling berpandangan sejenak dan si rambut bor pun meletakkan popcornnya di lantai.

"Smileeee~ youuu~ don't cry~" Mereka berdua menyanyi ala OVJ dengan kompak sambil menunjuk senyum mereka sendiri, menunjuk SeeU, lalu berlagak ngucek-ngucek mata.

*Hening…. Bahkan SeeU yang mau nangis pun cengo.*

"Sekali lagi Ner." Kata Teto, si mesin bor.

"Smileeee~ youuu~ don't cry~" Sekali lagi, mereka menyanyi dengan gaya yang sama.

Dengan kesal dan sambil menahan air mata, SeeU menginjak roda si mesin bor merah tersebut, eh maksudnya kaki. Spontan hal tersebut membuat klakson latahnya berbunyi.

"Cia cia cia cia cia cia cia cia ci-mfff..!" Klakson tersebut akhirnya berhenti setelah Neru mencabut kabel klaksonnya, eh menutup mulutnya. Semua orang di TKP ini _sweatdropped,_ kecuali sang pelaku dan SeeU yang sedang berjuang menahan air matanya yang mau tumpah.

"Kau main hatiiii~ dengan sadarmu~ Kau tinggal akuuu~" Tiba-tiba si senior sinting ini menyanyi dengan berlinangan air mata sambil menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Jadi X gitu kaya anang.

"Benar ku mencintaimuu~ tapi tak beginiiii~ Kau khianati hati ini, kau curangi akuuu~" Lanjutnya, kali ini sambil geleng-geleng ga jelas lalu berteriak sok histeris sambil berlari masuk ke arah toilet yang memang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Huwaaaa!" teriak para pria yang berhamburan keluar dari toilet sebelah kiri tersebut. Diikuti dengan SeeU yang keluar juga dan melihat tanda di pintunya, kemudian langsung masuk ke toilet yang sebelah kanan yang bertanda orang pake rok. Dengan suksesnya hal tersebut membuat semua orang kicep ditempat.

_Buset dah maen masuk aja tuh ga ngeliat tandanya dulu itu wc cewe ato cowo! Beneran eror ni si senior gila!_

Langsung seekor(?) security berpakaian hitam-hitam menghampiri kami dan bertanya.

"Kalian kenal orang itu?" Ia menunjuk ke arah toilet dengan jempolnya.

Kami ber.. berempat saling berpandangan dan menjawab dengan kompaknya.

"Ngga kok, kita ga kenal itu siapa." Kami menggelengkan kepala dengan _innocent_-nya.

"Oh gitu ya." Responnya singkat lalu merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan _walkie talkie_-nya lalu berakting seakan-akan dirinya adalah salah satu anggota _special force _dalam misi rahasia. "Roger, Asep disini. Masuk.. masuk.. alfa 6, monitor koordinat blablabla. Move move move!"

Kami membeku melihat tingkahnya yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil sedikit membungkuk, ceritanya posisi siaga gitu. Beberapa orang berseragam hitam datang berbaris entah dari mana, langsung mengepung toilet tersebut.

"Kabur aja yuk?" bisik si pemilik hp mahal itu pada kami. Kami pun langsung meluncur melarikan diri dari _hall_ bioskop tersebut.

Baru lari 25 meter dari TKP, si mesin bor dan maniak hp sudah ngos-ngosan kehabisan nafas.

"U-udahlah…. dari sini jalan aja biasa… cape gue.. serasa mau mampus!" kata si senior rambut bor sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kaya gukguk.

"Iyaaa nih… pinggang gue serasa encok…" sambung Neru sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sepertinya akan segera lepas dari engselnya(?).

"Ya udah, kalian mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Kaito-senpai sambil membetulkan posisi scarfnya.

"Kita sih mau ngeceng aja dah. Mumpung malming ni banyak cowo ganteng. Huahahahahahah!" Jawab Neru sambil tertawa keras bagai genderuwo dengan sangat bersemangat. Bahkan encoknya pun segera pulih dalam hitungan detik. _Wtf?!_

"Nah.. bener itu!" Lanjut Teto bersemangat yang juga dalam hitungan detik udah ga ngos-ngosan.

"Ooh, ya udah kita jalan dulu yah? Bye~" Balas Kaito-senpai sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu memegang kedua bahuku dan berbalik. Gimana sih? Ya pokoknya ngebalik gitu deh. Sial, lagi-lagi pipiku memerah.

"Sori ya kita ga jadi nonton, Miku-chan."

"E-eh.. ga masalah kok.."

"Mau kemana kita sekarang?"

"Ngg.. ga tau, terserah Kaito-senpai aja deh."

"Ya gue juga terserah lo mau kemana, Miku-chan~"

"Bingung gue juga.. Ya udah jalan se-nyampenya aja lah." Jawabku dengan pasrah, biarkan kaki kami melangkah semaunya meski ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Saking bingungnya itu mau kemana.

Akhirnya langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah arena ice skating. Aku no`ong alias ngintip alias melihat ke dalem melalui kacanya, sebagian orang sedang asik meluncur di atas lapisan es tersebut. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa nonton, yah aku memang ga bisa maen ice skating.

"Lo mau maen itu ya?" Tanya Kaito-senpai sambil sedikit membungkuk ke arahku.

"Ah, g-gue ga bisa tapi.."

"Dicoba dulu sebelum ngomong ga bisa. Ayo!" Ajaknya.

"T-tapi.. tapi.. tempe.." Aku berusaha mencari alasan untuk menyangkalnya.

"Udahlah ga usah pake tapi tapian segala, coba dulu." Balasnya dengan segera meraih tanganku dan berjalan masuk ke.. ke kasirnya(?). Kan bayar dulu.

"Eh, gimana ini gue ga bisa berdiri! Huweeee~" Aku mengeluh sambil menahan malu dan kentut(?) karena diliatin orang-orang. _Mampus guee, bisa-bisa gue ga bakal berani lagi dateng ke tempat ini seumur hidup gue!_ Yah, gimana ga malu? Bukannya berdiri tapi aku malah berpose merangkak seperti bayi. Padahal itu juga masih dipinggirnya, 25cm dari bates pintu masuk skate ringnya.

"Beuh, belom juga satu meter udah begini. Sini, pegang tangan gue." Kaito-senpai meraih kedua tanganku dan membantu diriku yang payah tapi unyu ini berdiri di atas lapisan es licin sialan di tempat ini. Akhirnya aku berhasil berdiri dengan susah payah dan darah penghabisan(?).

"Nah, bisa kan?" Kaito-senpai berjalan, eh meluncur(?) yah pokoknya mundur gitu deh tanpa melepaskan tanganku. Wajahku yang imut ini bertambah merah karena blushing dan sisa-sisa malu tadi.

Aku sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang meluncur ke arah kami lalu menukik, eh belok dengan cepatnya. Menyisakan hembusan angin yang menampar wajahku yang imut ini. Kudengar ia menggumam sebelum berbelok tadi.

"Ehem.. ehem.."

Kuputar kepalaku ke arahnya dan.. dan.. dan… syok setelah mengenali sosok laki-laki pirang berkaos putih tanpa lengan, bercelana pendek hitam selutut yang menukik barusan. Ia meluncur ke arah sosok serupa namun berpita putih dengan celana lebih pendek.

A_nj*r! Si kembar Tongfang itu ada disini juga! Mampus gue di bully lagi!_

"Hai, Kaito-senpai. Ternyata disini juga." Sapa Rin sambil mendekati kami. Seringai panjang kali lebar nampak di wajahnya.

"Wah, akhirnya lo mau juga maen ice skating, Mik." Sambung Len yang senyum-senyum sendiri penuh arti sambil terus mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Tadinya kukira dia kelilipan sampai akhirnya otakku konek beberapa menit kemudian. _Ooooooh!_

_Sial, gue yakin banget 10000000 persen kalo ga gara-gara mereka jaga image di depan Kaito-senpai, pasti mereka bakal ngebuli gue abis-abisan! Bah, kok gue terus sih yang jadi korban?! _(#kabur ke Amerika sebelum digantung si Miku)

"Hai, kalian suka maen disini juga ya?" Tanya Kaito santai.

"Iya, kalo kita sih langganan disini saking seringnya. Ampe kenal malah sama si mbak-mbaknya terus dapet diskon deh. Pernah gretong malah." Jawab Len lebih santai lagi, mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ya udah deh, kita ga mau ganggu. Mik, cemungudh cemungudh eaaa~" seru mereka bersamaan dengan suara tinggi khas para _chipmunk_ di film _Alvin and the Chipmunk_. Aku hanya bisa melongo sambil berkata dalam hati.

_Awas ya kalian, Kagamine! Tunggu pembalasan gue._

* * *

**Nah, sori kalo datenya jelek dan singkat ya DX**_  
_

**Thanks yang udah baca yah, silakan tinggalkan komentar, pendapat Anda di kotak review :3  
**

**Saya pengen tau, bagus ngga chapter ini? Tolong yah? Kalo ga ada feedback, saya mana tau :o **

**Karena saya bukan paranormal XD  
**

**Jangan kapok review yah? Semua review diterima kok :D  
**

**Sekali lagi thank youu~ XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai minna-san! Saya update lagi nih berhubung ngga ada kerjaan dan chapter ini udah jadi dari kemaren :3  
**

**Sori ya kalo ternyata garing :P  
**

**Pengen jajan keluar tapi males D: akhirnya beres mandi langsung tidur dgn kondisi rambut basah, panjang lagi.. dan foila! sekarang saya sakit kepala DX  
**

**Buat chapter selanjutnya mungkin release dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Soalnya saya belum beres ngetik dan ga bisa mikir karena lapar plus masih sakit kepala XP  
**

***buka bungkus Cheetos sambil ngrebus pasta*  
**

****

Nah, as always, saya balesin reviewnyaa~::

Hikaru Kisekine: Hahahaha, ga masalah kok XD mau login mau ngga yang penting reviewnya kan (lho?) Bagus lah kalo masih lucu, beneran lho saya ampe takut ga lucu abis reviewnya serius banget XD dan kasus chipmunk itu gara-gara saya ngedit lagu vocaloid jadi suara chipmunk gitu X3 iseng doang~ Thanks lagi reviewnya yah XD silakan direview lagi :3 ******#tidak ada unsur paksa-memaksa** lhoo~

arch: Wow, bahaya lho dibaca malem-malem :o ntar ketawa sendiri dikira... hiiiy! XD ato ga ada yang ikut gabung ketawa nanti, hii serem.. XP Nah soal eskalator itu lewat begitu aja di kepala saya pas ngetik jadi langsung dah ditulis XD semuanya spontan kok :D Thanks yah udah review, baca lagi plus review yaah? XD ******#tidak ada unsur paksa-memaksa** lhoo~

saki-chan: Hahahaha, serius lho saya ngga bisa ngebayangin gimana muka Kiyoteru kalo lagi bingung linglung gitu XD Bagus deh kalo masih lucu :D Maaf typonya yah, saya kalo ngetik ga sambil diliat sih D: #digoreng readers Tapi tetep diusahakan ilang kok XD Thanks yah udah mampir dan review, review lagi yaah? X3 **************#tidak ada unsur paksa-memaksa** lhoo~

RKW: Wew, awas keterusan ketawanya D: ntar gila lhoo~ XD Nanti harus ke tongfang bareng si Kagamine :P Thanks ya udah mampir plus review lagi~ silakan direview lagi kalo Anda mampir lagi XD ******************#tidak ada unsur paksa-memaksa** lhoo~

Kiroyin9: Waah? Benerin dulu di bengkel itu, ngga seru deh kalo ga ngakak kayanya XP Kalo ke tongfang bisa-bisa kotak tertawanya diganti jadi dus bekas aqua lagi D: Hahahaha, SeeU jadi bintang di chapter kemaren :P Thanks udah review terus ya~ silakan review lagi yah? XD **********************#tidak ada unsur paksa-memaksa** lhoo~

Thanks banget buat yang review yaa~ XD 

**Percaya ato ngga, makin banyak yang review, makin semangat ngetik XD  
**

**Okay, prepare your giggling boxes (termasuk yang cadangan :P)**_****_

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine. Kalo yang bikinnya saya, Vocaloid bakal jadi manga bukan synthesizer program (karena saya seneng gambar :P)  
**

******Warning: OOC, abal, bacot, bahasa gaul, typo, gaje, dll.**_**  
**_

* * *

_****_

Chapter 5

"Mik.. bangun Mik.."

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku juga menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku.

"Nggggnn, soto ayam…" balasku sambil ngelantur plus ngiler-ngiler. Berusaha kembali terlelap dalam hibernasi di hari minggu yang sangat membosankan ini.

"Jiaah~ ni anak malah tidur lagi. Mik.. bangun sekarang Mik..! Ni makanan mau disimpen dimana kalo lo tiduran gini di meja makan? Mik..!" serunya sambil menarik bahuku lebih keras.

"Nggg, bihun kuah satu pake negi.. nyam..nyam..nyam.." gumamku lagi.

Aku sedang melompat-lompat _slow motion_ diantara awan putih dan pelangi dimana negi-negi imut berjatuhan tanpa batas. Yeeey, hujan negi!

**BRUAKKKK!**

"Anj*r! Kusoooooo! Kenapa jidat gue nabrak lantai gini?!" Aku mengerang kesakitan sambil muter-muter dalam pose tidur menyamping di lantai kayu yang dingin ini. Sambil megangin jidat yang sakit.

"Salah sendiri ga bisa dibangunin baek-baek! Ya udah we gue dorong. Lo tuh udah tidur di atas meja makan hampir seharian tau!" Mikuo nyolot senyolot-nyolotnya lalu meletakkan piring makanan, dll di atas meja.

"Asem lo, Mikuooooo! Sakit tau!" aku berteriak kesal lalu melanjutkan muter-muternya sampai puas. Mikuo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku yang memang gila.

"Ti-dur-ku nyenyak~ mejanya nyaman~ mimpiku indaaah~" Aku bangkit perlahan dan bernyanyi persis seperti di iklan sambil merentangkan tanganku ke atas, setinggi mungkin.

"Blahblahblah bed coveeerr~ pelopor sprei berkualitas, ahhh~" Lanjutku sambil berputar ditempat sampai akhirnya berpose sambil mengangkat sebelah kakiku. (Hayoo, ada yang tau iklan ini ga? :P)

Mikuo kicep ditempat sampai-sampai menghentikan segala kegiatannya. Tersepona,eh? terpesona melihat diriku yang super unyu, imut, baik hati dan rajin menabung ini. _GEER Banget Mode On._

"Hah?! Lo bener-bener gila ya, Mik. Gue heran nyokap kita ngidam apa sih pas bawa lo."

"Mana gue tau orang lo yang lahir duluan setaun, malah nanya ke gue. Gue kan masih oee oee waktu itu." Balasku yang segera kulanjut dengan nyanyian.

"Cinta cinta cinta cinta ohh~ cinta cinta gila ohh~ aku gila gila gila gila~ karna cinta cinta cintaa~" Aku menyanyi lagu india yang di _translate_ dengan pedenya sambil menggerakkan kedua tanganku keatas dan kebawah. Diiringi dengan kakiku yang ikut melangkah maju mundur sesuai irama.

Mikuo cengo ditempat, mulutnya menganga lebar-lebar akan aksiku kali ini. Suasana jadi hening sampai Mikuo berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali sementara aku masih asik joget-joget sendiri.

"Ooh, jadi lo gila gara-gara cinta, Mik? Adeuuuhhhh… cinta sama siapa lo? Hihihihihihihihi!" Tanya Mikuo yang terkekeh-kekeh mirip kunti. Saudaraan kayanya mereka.

**DAR DER DORRRRR!**

Kali ini aku yang membeku. _Skakmat! Strike! Home run! Gool! Touch Down! Buset dah ni si Mikuo tau aja. Huehehehehehehehe! _Aku tersapu-sapu eh? tersipu-sipu lagi, pipiku memanas hanya karena kalimat sepele itu.

"Ah perasaan ga pake cinta juga lo mah udah gila, Mik. Hihihihihihihihihih!" Komentarnya dengan tawa kuntilanak jumat kliwon yang membuat bulu kuduk dan bulu sikat WC berdiri(?).

"Ya udah lo bantuin gue ni nyiapin makanan di meja biar keliatan cuaantik! Sekarang jam 16.40 kan? Bentar lagi bokap nyokap kita kan balik. Lap juga iler lo tuh di meja, ntar ngerak lagi." Lanjutnya sambil kembali ke dapur setelah puas terkekeh-kekeh, meninggalkan diriku yang rajin menabung ini dalam keheningan dan kebingungan.

_Ini cuma feeling gue aja ato emang ada yang aneh ya? Biasa tu anak ngeintrogasi gue soal beginian. Gue diiket di kursi, di senterin trus ngancem-ngancem pake negi segala. Tumben amat.. Kesambet apa dia? Kok kaya yang tau ya orang yang dimaksud?_

* * *

**-Keesokan harinya—**

"Yes! Hari ini udah Senen lagi! Akhirnya setelah bertapa seribu taun!" teriakku ga sabaran setelah bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Tapi bukan karena aku adalah anak gembala~ selalu riang serta gembira~ (?) eh maksudnya bukan karena aku adalah anak yang rajin belajar tapi karena aku sudah tidak sabar lagi mau ngobrol seharian di kelas bersama si kembar Tongfang itu.

Walaupun volume suara kami bertiga termasuk dalam golongan sekelas TOA, tapi entah bagaimana kami tidak pernah satu kali pun tertangkap oleh guru saat mengobrol dikelas. Tiada satu detik pun di kelas yang pernah kami lewatkan tanpa mengobrol dan tertawa. _Bekos laiv is nefer flet!_ (ngomong apa sih, Mik? Bahasa Latin? #dilempar lemari)

"Haaiiiiiii semuaaaaaa! Ohayouuuu~" teriakku pada seluruh penghuni kelas begitu tiba di kelasku tercinta yang keren ini.

"Haaaaiiiiiii~" balas seisi kelas dengan nada yang khas sambil melambaikan tangan masing-masing dengan kompaknya.

Aneh? Em-ber! Maklum lah kelas kami memang sangat terkenal ampe keluar angkasa sebagai kelas yang paling gila, semua murid pengacau ada di kelas kami. Paket komplit deh!

Silakan diabsen kalo mau ya, mulai dari Gachapoid Ryuto yang terlambat setiap hari, Masuda Lily yang langganan ke UKS tiap jam pelajaran padahal ngga sakit alias pura-pura, si kue lapis eh? Aoki Lapis yang setiap ulangan nilainya doremi di semua mata pelajaran, ampe Utatane Piko yang ortunya setiap hari dipanggil kepala sekolah pun ada lhoo~. Itu juga belum termasuk para pembuat onar lain yang menolak untuk disebutkan namanya. Hebat kan?

"Eh, eh! Gimana _date_ lo kemaren tuh?" Tanya Rin dengan keponya begitu aku duduk di kursiku.

"Iya, Mik. Gue jadi penasaran. Ayo cerita!" Sambung Len penuh antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Gue juga udah ga sabar mau cerita ke kalian dari kemaren tau! Cuman masalahnya kemaren gue ga bisa sms. Sms ga bisa, telepon ga bisa~ Guweeh ga punya pulsaaaa~" Jawabku bersemangat sambil menirukan nada bicara sebuah iklan kartu seluler.

"Ya udah yang penting kita bisa ngobrol 6 mata nih. Ayo cerita, Mik! Gimana rasanya tuh ngedate sama sang pangeran beristana es krim? Hueheheheheh!" Rupanya Rin tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa keponya.

"Rasanya ngedate sama Kaito-senpai itu…. kaya ngapung ke langit ke tujuh, meluncur bareng paus akrobatik, dan dapet stok negi gratis buat seumur hidup!" kataku sambil mendramatisir sesuai iklan kopi di tv.

"Aduh, cieeeeeeee lah! Wek wek wek wek wek wek.." Len berakting seakan-akan tangan kanannya adalah pistol dan menodongkannya berulang kali sambil bersuara seperti bebek. _Lho? Perasaan tau ni gaya siapa yah?_

"Tokek tokek tokek tokek tokek.." Rin pun bergabung dengan gaya yang sama namun bersuara seperti tokek.

"Grok grok grok grok grok grok.." Akhirnya aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan suara entah suara babi atau suara orang ngorok atau suara orang menyedot ingus. _Hiiy… _Dilanjutkan dengan bercerita panjang lebar tentang semua kejadian di hari sabtu kemaren-kemaren itu.

* * *

"Eh, perasaan kok ga ada guru yang dateng ke kelas kita sih?!" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba setelah hampir satu jam kami bercengkrama tentang kejadian pada hari sabtu dan menyadari keadaan sekeliling yang menggila. Ada yang tenang maenan ipad, ada yang ngacir jajan ke kantin, ada yang tumpengan di kelas, malah ada juga yang joget-joget di atas meja guru sambil nyanyi. Ceritanya konser gitu.

"Iya juga ya, emang sekarang harusnya pelajaran apa sih?" aku celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

"Ga tau. Gue hari ini kaga bawa buku sama sekali, Mik. Liat nih isi tas gue." Len menunjukan isi tas selempangnya yang hanya berisi pisang.

"Coba gue cek _schedule_ dulu yak.. Oh mustinya sekarang tu pelajaran ceramah BK gitu deh sama wali kelas dua jam. Wali kelas kita siapa emang?" ujar Rin setelah membolak-balik halaman bunga, eh? halaman kertas dalam binder orangenya.

"Ga tau gue juga, Rin. Emang kita punya wali kelas gitu?" Aku mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Karena aku hampir tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Ohhhhh! Wali kelas kita kan langsung _resign_ waktu duluuu banget, waktu hari kedua taun pelajaran ini mulai." Ucap Rin sambil menjentikan jarinya dan mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi. Seketika itu juga semua lampu di kelas kami menyala.

"Oooooohhhh! Iya ya, gue inget sekarang! Pantesan ni kaga ada yang masuk ke kelas." Aku ber-oh ria sepanjang-panjangnya. _Iya bener hari kedua langsung resign, gue baru nyadar kelas gue selama ini ga ada wali kelasnya._ Ya iyalah, kelas kami memang terlalu gila untuk dikendalikan. Ga heran baru satu hari langsung _resign_.

"Jalan yu ah. Gue bosen duduk aja ni, pantat gue keseleo ntar ni kelamaan duduk." Celetuk Len yang segera berdiri.

"Yuk yak yuu~ mumpung masih ada waktu ni sejam lebih."

* * *

"Gue pengen begini~ gue pengen begitu~ pengen ini pengen itu ga punya duiit~ …. semua semua semua dapat dikabulkan~ dapat dikabulkan dengan kresek ajaib~" Kami bertiga bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan sintingnya sambil jalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang tenang. Iyalah, kan yang kelas laen pada belajar. Cuma kelas kami yang bisa keluyuran. _Aduh, bangganya gue ada di kelas keren gini!_

Bayangkan! Di saat satu sekolah sedang sibuk berurusan dengan pelajaran memusingkan di kelas masing-masing, kami dengan nyantenya berjalan sok keren layaknya bos mafia in _slow motion_ mode sambil melototin murid di setiap kelas yang melongo iri ke arah kami dengan tatapan; _Ih, kasian deh lo!  
_

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara nyanyian seorang wanita seiring dengan alunan musik… dangdut?! _Wtf?!_

"Eh siapa tuh yang nyanyi?" tanyaku yang hanya mendapat respon gelengan kepala dari si Kagamine bersaudara.

"Wah, kayanya deket sini deh." Sambung Rin yang entah sejak kapan sudah tiduran di lantai, menempelkan telinganya di lantai.

"Siapa ya, gue penasaran. Eh kayanya dari ruang guru deh. Coba kita liat." Len melangkah sambil berjinjit dengan hati-hati sambil menahan kedua tangannya didepan dada ibarat kelinci. Kami berdua pun mengikuti dibelakangnya sambil celingukan dengan backsound lagu pink phantom.

Tanpa suara, kami mengintip di celah pintu ruang guru yang sedikit menganga. Kami bertiga membeku seketika melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di ruang guru yang hanya diisi oleh si setan merah ini seorang diri bersama sebuah radio yang menyala.

"Iwak peyeek~ iwak peyeek~ iwak peyek nasi basi~" Si setan merah eh tapi bukan _MU_ _Manchester United_ atau Meiko United yah. Meiko-sensei tengah bergoyang dan berdendang(?) dengan pose khas lagu iwak peyek tersebut.

"Ampe tueee~ ampe bangkeee~ …. gue Meiko tetep disanjuuung~" Lanjutnya sambil mengganti arah goyangan pinggulnya. Tadinya ke kiri, sekarang ke kanan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan goyangan gergaji mautnya. Itu lho yang tangannya kaya lagi ngegergaji kayu sambil pinggangnya muter-muter gitu.

"Semua digoyaaang~ Yiiiihaaaaa~"

_Buset dah si setan ini bisa dangdutan juga ya. Gue kira cuma bisa nyiksa orang. Huahahahahahahaah! Sayang banget hp gue ada di tas, kuso! Bisa ngakak gue tiap hari kalo di vidioin nih. Ah, sial!_

Untunglah si setan merah ini berjoget sambil membelakangi pintu, sehingga ia ngga tau kalo sejak tadi ada 3 pasang mata unyu yang nonton konser super duper langka banget yang gratis ini. _Mungkin sekali seumur hidup kali ya bisa liat Meiko-sensei joget beginian._

Meiko-sensei terus melanjutkan nyanyian dangdut narsisnya dengan lirik semaunya sambil bergoyang tiada henti. Belum satu menit nonton, kami bertiga sudah harus berjuang mati-matian dengan semangat 45 sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk menahan tawa yang setiap saat mungkin saja meledak. Aku sampai harus menggigit bibir bawahku sambil memegangi perutku saking takutnya lepas, eh? untuk menahan tawa.

_Aduh sumpah, perut gue udah sakit banget ini nahan ketawa! Gu-gue udah ga kuat lageeeeee!_

Kulirik Rin dan Len, teman seperjuanganku dalam menahan tawa demi menyelamatkan nyawa kami ini. Kenapa? Karena Meiko-sensei tidak akan ragu mencincang kami dengan golok pembunuh naganya yang keramat kalo ampe keketauan ngintipin dia joget. Keliatannya mereka juga sama, tak kuasa lagi menahan tawa. Untunglah Len segera ngacir entah kemana sambil menyeret kami berdua yang bahkan sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Saking perutnya sakit.

"Huahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahah!" Tawa kami membludak setelah masuk ke jangkauan _safety zone_(?). Jarak dimana si setan itu tidak bisa mendengar kami tertawa.

"Hahahahahahahahahahhahaha! Sumpah, kita hoki banget bisa ngeliat itu! Gue ga bisa berenti ngakak!" Aku ketawa sejadi-jadinya ampe tiduran lemes di lantai.

"Gileeeee! Itu kejadian sekali seumur hidup! Hahahahahahahahah!" Len ngakak sekeras mungkin sambil guling-guling di lantai. _Bener-bener ROTF!_ Begitu juga dengan Rin yang ngakak tengkurep sambil mukul-mukul lantai. Duh beneran dah, kita bener-bener ngakak sepuasnya, sekeras-kerasnya ampe lemes!

*Beberapa menit kemudian*

"Aduh, sumpah ni gue ampe ga kuat berdiri.." ujarku ngos-ngosan setelah puas ngakak ampe kentut tadi(?).

"Hahh… kita juga ga bisa bangun, Mik.. ga ada tenaga.. lemes.." balas si Kagamine yang terkapar di lantai bersamaan. Lalu Len mengeluarkan pisang dari kantongnya dan memakannya. Isi tenaga gitu ceritanya.

"Heh gembel! Kalo mau ngampar jangan disini dong!"

Kami pun menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara serak-serak angkuh yang membentak kami tersebut. Terlihat sosok si senior kuning gila kriting yang sangat familiar ini, berdiri melototin kita.

"Heh, ngerti bahasa ga sih?! Mau ngampar di kolong jembatan aja sana!" bentaknya lagi sambil berkacak pinggang (bener ga sih?).

"Lo kira ni lorong punya lo?!" Tanya Len pake nyolot plus pisang. Kami bertiga langsung berdiri, ga tau dapet tenaga cadangan alias batre dari mana.

"Lo kira ini punya lo juga, mangki?!" Balas si artis korea _wanna be_ ini ga kalah nyolot sambil manyun-manyun.

"Weisssss, masih bisa nyolot juga dia. Gue kira sekarang dia masih nangis-nangis di kloset duduk bioskop sambil update status patah hati tiap detik!" Aku langsung tertawa sambil mukul-mukul tembok terdekat.

"Heh kutil! Brisik banget ya lo, ga usah belagu deh mentang-mentang dibelain Kaito ya!" Sang nona besar ini tambah nyolot karena semakin kesal.

_Yes lah! Gue di atas angin naek awan kinton kali ini!_

"Aduuuh yang patah hati ni yee, gantung diri sana di pohon toge! Ayamku manaaa? Pok pok pok pok.." Ejek Rin ga nyambung sambil mengepak-ngepakan tangannya kaya ayam.

"Lo berdua ga usah ikut campur ya, ni urusan gue sama si gembel ini." Dia menunjuk diriku yang tidak bersalah ini.

"Gue ga abis pikir ya kenapa si Kaito itu malah nolak gue trus belain lo! Kurang cantik apa gue ini coba?!" Lanjutnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dengan angkuh dan lebay, seperti biasa. Pede tingkat 10000%.

"Cinta iniih~ kadang-kadang tak ada logika~" Si kembar Tongfang diikuti olehku langsung nyanyi sambil lonjak-lonjak menyamping ala Agnes Monica. SeeU yang tadinya marah-marah ampe kicep dan bengong dengan ga elitnya, mulut nganga kemana-mana.

"Liat, dia cengo! Kita menang, Mik! Kita menang! We are the champion, my friend~" Rin melantunkan lagu sambil menepuk bahuku dan Len lalu berlari _slow motion_ beriringan sambil merentangkan tangan seakan-akan kamilah pemenang lari _marathon_ 10000 meter yang baru saja melewati garis _finish_. Sedangkan Len mengacungkan salah satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ceritanya megang obor olimpiade gitu.

Kami pun berlomba menuju kelas, meninggalkan sang nyonya besar yang tengah dalam keadaan syok. Belum tersadar sepenuhnya dari alam baka, eh? alam bawah sadarnya. Bah, bahkan ia pun tak berkutik menghadapi kegilaan kami.

"Hah! Gue menang! Yeahhh!" Teriak Rin begitu menginjak kotak pertama lantai kelas kami. Sedangkan aku dan Len nyampe belakangan. Yah, ini pemandangan biasa karena Rin lah yang beratnya paling ringan diantara kami. _Dibilangin juga triplek sih._

"Ya iyalah! Lo kan tinggal terbang, Rin. Ga adil ni ah." Len menggerutu, aku cemberut madesu. Rin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh, udah jam istirahat ya ini? Cepet bener ya, ato kita yang ngakaknya kelamaan sih?" Tanya Len bingung setelah menyadari kelasnya kosong melompong.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Kami bertiga menoleh dan aku terjutke, eh? terkejut ketika melihat…. Siapa hayooo?

* * *

**To be continue~  
**

**Kira-kira siapa tuh yang Miku liat? Bisa nebak? XD  
**

**A. Manchester United  
B. Barcelona  
C. Real Madrid  
**

**Lho? kok jadi kuis bola. Salah-salah XD  
**

**Thanks yang udah baca ya~ tolong feedbacknya lagi yaah? XD reviewnya itu lhoo~ :3  
**

**Sekali lagi thank youuuu~ XD  
**

**Omg?! pastanya kelupaan dibawah *langsung loncat ke lantai 1*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai hai minna-san~ Update lagi X3  
**

**Update jam segini untuk mencegah para readers yang nahan ngakak kalo baca tengah malem alias kuntilanak dadakan. Lho? Peace yah, jangan goreng saya ^^V  
**

**Sebenernya besok saya mau jalan-jalan #ga ada yang nanya  
**

**Yah mudah-mudahan aja yang ini masih lucu :3**

**Okay, langsung aja balesin review ya?**

**RKW: Weee~ kilat soalnya waktu itu udah jadi :P Ga tau yang selanjutnya bakal cepet ato ga soalnya lagi banyak kegiatan D: Thanks ya udah review & mampir lagi XD Mampir lagi yah~**

**Kiroyin9: Hahahahaha, problem solved dah kalo gitu. Selamat untuk kesembuhan Anda yah! XD Thanks ya udah review lagi, ditunggu yang selanjutnya yah~ XP**

**Hikaru Kisekine: Ga tau sih lucu ato ga soalnya saya sendiri yang punya cerita jadi bacanya ga ngakak :o Wow, nanti jadi kuntilanak dadakan lagi #peace :P Thanks lagi reviewnya yah XD of course bermanfaat banget, silakan untuk chapter ini yah? XD**

**Shou Kamishirasawa: Waah, yang baca tengah malem semua yah :o pada insom? Ngakaknya ngga puas ntar :P Hahahaha. Nah itu bakal terjawab di chapter ini XD Ngga masalah, boleh nebak-nebak kok XD Thanks buat reviewnya ya, silakan yang selanjutnya XD**

**Michaelis2012: Ngakak jangan ditahan, ntar sakit perut :o Bagus dah kalo masih lucu XD Thanks udah review yah :3 Silakan review lagi ya~ XD**

**GalaxySIII: Woow! Galaxy S III! Bagi dong kk/cc XD saya masih pake Galaxy Y :P #kidding Seperti yang saya bilang di atas, ketawa jangan ditahan XP ntar sakit perut. Hahahaha, thanks ya reviewnya, review lagi yaah? XD Makasih alertnya~**

**VocaLoveId: Hahahaha XD itu berdasarkan pengalaman saya waktu sd dulu. Pernah dalem 1 taun ganti berapa wali kelas sih :P Tapi kelas saya ngga segila kelas Miku kok XD Waaah~ sayang sekali jawabannya salah, temukan jawabannya dalam kemasan ini(?) maksudnya chapter XD Thanks reviewnya yah~ mampir lagi ya?**

**Thanks buat yang udah baca, review, alert, dll yah XD Saya sangat menghargai apresiasi kalian semua *hugs***

**Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan alias ga lucu ato garing ya D:_  
_**

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine, okay? *Tapi masih ngarep* :P Saya cuma utaite-nya aja**

**Warning: OOC, abal, bacot, bahasa gaul, typo, gaje, dll._  
_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat.. melihat.. melihat.. Kaito-senpai berdiri sambil ngetok-ngetok pintu. Padahal udah jelas pintunya ngebuka sebelah. Itu lho model yang pintunya dua gitu yang bisa dibuka dua-duanya. Kami semua ampe _sweatdropped_4 ember.

"Miiikuuu-chaaaan~" panggilnya dengan nada _childish_ persis iklan biscuit _cookies and cream_ rasa jeruk di tv sambil melompat-lompat masuk.

"Iyaaaaaaah~?" Jawabku sesuai dengan iklan di tv tersebut.

"Ada yang baru nihh~"

"Apaaaah~?"

"Gak tauuuu~" Balasnya sambil menggeleng sekaligus memasang expresi bingung.

*Hening detik itu juga*

Aku cengo tanpa berkedip, begitu pula dengan si kembar buah-buahan ini. Ampe nahan nafas plus _facepalm_ malah. _Sumpah gue ga nyangka, bisa juga Kaito-senpai bertingkah bego gini ya._

"Ini nih yang baruuu~" terdengar suara lembut wanita seiring dengan sosoknya yang berambut panjang pink muda muncul dari bawah lantai(?). Tentu saja kami berempat serentak terperanjat sambil berpose seperti memegangi wajah kami yang unyu-unyu ini sambil mangap. _Gile ni sensei bisa nongol dari bawah lantai gini._

"Kenapa pada bengong?" Tanya si maguro lover ini sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu-debu, pasir juga sisa-sisa beton yang menempel.

"Wow! Baru tau gue di kelas kita ada pintu rahasia gini!" Komentar Len sambil mendekati koordinat(?) atau TKP dimana Luka-sensei ini muncul. Tapi anehnya,_ spot _tersebut benar-benar padat, ga ada celah maupun kerusakan sedikitpun. _Gimana caranya dong ni guru nongol?! Setan juga ni jangan-jangan!_

"Yang baru apaan sensei?" Tanya Kaito-senpai yang telah pulih dari pose memalukan tadi.

"Kasi tau ngga yaaaaah? Kasi tau ngga yaaaah?" Respon si tuna kolektor ini sambil berlagak seperti remaja alay dengan pose cherrybelle sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Kami semua s_weatdropped_kecuali Kaito-senpai yang segera memasang pose yang sama dan bertanya dengan penuh semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apaan sih? Magnum Gold bukan? Ato ada yang rasa baru lagi, sensei? Kasi tau dooong…!"

"Rasa negi?" Aku jadi ikut bersemangat dan lagi-lagi memasang expresi orang kelaparan dan menjulurkan lidahku.

"Jeruk?"

"Pisang?"

Luka-sensei cengo melihat tingkah kami semua yang ngiler-ngiler kaya air terjun Niagara. _Salah_ _satu_ _keajaiban dunia lho~_

"Bukan, ini nih yang baru. Ada pengumuman." Jawab Luka-sensei yang merogoh kantong jas coklatnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu, kertas kumel yang dilipet kecil-kecil. Lalu menyodorkannya pada kami. _Itu kertas pengumuman ato contekan sih?_

"Hah?! Wtf? Apaan ini? Tuna sirip biru, tuna sirip kuning, tuna mata besar.." Seru Rin keras-keras sambil membaca tulisan di secarik kertas kumel tersebut.

"Eh? Itu sih catetan utang kemaren. Upppsss, salaaaah!" Teriaknya sekencang mungkin setelah merebut kertas lecek ini dari tangan si Tongfang girl.

"Ini nih kayanya bener." Sambungnya sambil menyodorkan kertas lain padaku. Aku, Rin, Len, dan Kaito langsung membacanya. Yang kali ini memang benar sebuah pengumuman. _Oooooh, mau ada showcase ya._

"Iya, bakal ada drama musikal gitu sih ceritanya. Kasih tau yang lain ya. Btw kalian lah salah satu yang terpilih ikutan drama! Selamat yah!" Luka-sensei memberi selamat dan menjabat tangan kami satu per satu.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kumpul di aula, oke? Ya udah ya, saya mau jajan cireng tuna dulu. Daaah~"

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Luka-sensei sudah menghilang dari pandangan kami semua. Kami hanya bisa melongo sambil berpikir. _Apa beneran setan ya dia?!_

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Ayo Tongfang, kita ke aula sekarang!" Ajakku bersemangat sambil melompat-lompat setelah membereskan bukuku yang hanya satu biji ke dalam tas.

"Semangat amat sih lo, Mik?" Celetuk Rin yang mengupas jeruk kesayangannya lalu membuang kulitnya dimana aja.

"Iya dooong, soalnya kan ada Kaito-senpai juga. Fufufufufufu!" Jawabku sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas dan kulanjut dengan sebuah nyanyian.

"Zaminamina ee.. waka waka ee.. zaminamina zangalewa.." Aku nyanyi sambil melompat ke samping, kiri dan kanan beriringan sambil menggoyangkan bahu dan pinggulku. Dan lagi-lagi ga pake malu.

"This time for pacaran… eeaaaaaaaa, Mik!" Sambung Rin ga pake kabel lalu untuk kesekian kalinya melancarkan jurus patokan ayamnya kesegala arah.

"Wek wek wek wek wek wek.." Lanjut Len seraya menodongkan pistol jenis r_evolver_nya yang tidak kelihatan kearahku, seperti biasa.

"Tokek tokek tokek tokek tokek.." Rin pun melanjutkan dengan gaya yang sama. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa membisu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pipiku. Selalu tidak berkutik jika hal ini sudah terjadi. _Sial!_

"Eaaaa Mik, lo sekarang pinter ya nyari kesempitan dalam kesempatan." Goda Len sambil ketawa-tawa ga jelas.

"Itu kebalik, Lenny! Yang bener tu kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Si Miku jangan dibikin bingung lagi dong, udah tolol ntar bingung gimana?!" Koreksi Rin sambil menjewer gagang panci, eh? maksudnya telinga sang shota imut-imut tersebut.

"Heh! Maksud lo gue tolol?!" Tanyaku nyolot sambil melotot selebar-lebarnya ke arah si Tongfang girl tersebut. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam beberapa detik.

"Emang lo ga nyadar gitu, Mik?" Len memasang expresi bingung banget kaya Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Engga! Mwasalah buat loh?!" Jawabku dengan lebay seperti nada bicara khas seseorang di suatu acara infotaimen, eh? infoteimen, eh yang bener yang mana sih nulisnya?

Seketika itu juga si Kagamine itu _sweatdropped_, entah setara dengan berapa gallon air mineral.

* * *

"Tuh yayank lo, Mik." Bisik Rin padaku yang unyu-unyu ini. Aku pun langsung menoleh mili detik itu juga dan malah menemukan si senior mesin bor merah yang menerobos masuk ke aula ini. Kecewa…

"Mana Rin? Mata lo rabun ato mau nipu gue sih?!"

"Hahahahahahahah! Gila lo ampe segitunya, Mik. Noleh 360 derajat detik itu juga demi…. Eaaaa~" Tanggap Rin sebelum Len bergabung ikut suit-suit-an, eh siul-siul gitu maksudnya.

"Sialan kalian..!" Jawabku sambil memegangi pipiku yang terasa panas. _Baru mikir aja pipi gue udah panas gini. Gue harus beli plester penurun panas deh kayanya, itu yang warna ijo terus tulisannya 'panas menggelegar~'._ (Itu mah koyo, Mik..!)

"Eits, itu siapa tuh, Mik?" Goda Rin lagi sambil menyeret pantatnya, eh maksudnya menggeser badannya ke arahku lalu menyenggol-nyenggol tanganku. Maklum, kami bertiga ngampar duduk di lantai aula yang luas ini.

"Hah! Lo kira cara yang sama bakal mempan dua kali ke gue, Rin?! Sori ya gue ga tolol, gue ga akan jatoh di lobang yang sama dua kali." Jawabku sambil mengarahkan kedua jariku ke mataku sendiri lalu ke mata biru milik si Tongfang ini.

"Emang lo jatoh dimana, Miku-chan?"

Aku menoleh dan terkaget-kaget melihat Kaito-senpai yang lagi jongkok dibelakangku. _Wtf?! Sejak kapan Kaito-senpai dibelakang gue? Aduh, lagi-lagi serangan jantung._

"Gue bilang juga apa, Mik. Ga percaya sih sama gue." Rin angkat bicara sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya.

"Tulalit tulalit ooh~ tulalit tulalit ooh~ Imut mukamu tapi ternyata kamu.." Lanjut Len dengan nyanyian.

"Bah, ngehina ya lo Lenny! Tunggu pembalasan gue." Ancamku pada si shota yang sedang asik bernyanyi ini. Kaito-senpai hanya bisa melongo sampai akhirnya si tuna lover alias Luka-sensei memanggil kami dan yang lainnya untuk berkumpul. Duduk bareng ngebentuk lingkaran gitu biar gampang,

"Juragaaan mau duduuk~" Senandungnya sebelum berjoget-ria dengan _freak_-nya lalu duduk, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semua murid terpilih disini ampe kicep melihat kegilaan sensei berambut pink ini. Selain si tuna, ada juga Gakupo-sensei.

"Luka-senseiiii! Kenapa ni kutil ada disini juga?!" Tiba-tiba gadis sinting berambut pirang keriting yang merupakan pihak ketiga(?) berteriak dengan alaynya sambil menunjuk ke arahku. _Wtf?! Baru nyadar gue ni orang ada di sini._

"Gue yang milih. Kenapa? Elo ga terima?" Respon wanita berambut pink ini dengan galak sambil mengayun-ayunkan senjatanya, ikan tuna jenis sirip biru super besar yang beratnya rata-rata mencapai 100-250 kg. Malah kadang ada yang mencapai 450 kg.

SeeU pun langsung terdiam seribu bahasa manusia gua(?). Ga bisa protes lebih lanjut demi keselamatannya sendiri. Kenapa? Meskipun hanya ikan tuna, namun gebukan tuna yang satu ini sanggup mengirim kami menginap rumah sakit tepatnya di ruang UGD selama 2 minggu. 450 kg gitu.

_Heran dah gue ni sensei bawa-bawa tuna gede gitu kaya yang ringan aja. Kaya bawa sapu lidi gitu. Ato jangan-jangan dia Hercules lagi! _ Pikirku sambil mengerutkan kening akan keanehan ini.

"Oke, ga ada yang protes lagi kan? Sekolah kita kan bakal ada showcase ya, ceritanya sih mau drama gitu. Ceritanya udah ditentuin ya, cerita Cinderella. Awww, co cweeet!" Ujarnya dengan nada dan gaya yang sok imut. Berbeda sekali dengan nada bicara sebelumnya yang seperti predator haus darah.

"Wah.. klasik banget sih ceritanya.. "

"Beuh.. Bosen gue ceritanya itu mulu.. Transformer kek kali-kali.."

"Jangan! Fast and Furious aja!"

"Terminator!"

"Halah, gue pengen kentut ni..! Gimana dong?"

"Gue ga terima ada si kutil disini!"

"Gue pengen roti prancis malah, laper gue."

"Pengen jeruk yang buanyaaak banget!"

"Pisaaaaang kejuuuu!"

"Es krim! Es krim! Es krim!"

_Ini emang Kaito-senpai yang teriak-teriak childish ato gue yang gila yah?_

Itulah sedikit komentar yang terdengar dari para kontestan, eh? yah kira-kira 12 murid yang berkumpul disini. Sibuk komentar sendiri sampai tidak menyadari akan bahaya yang mengancam diri mereka sendiri.

"Diaaaam! Berani protes, tuna melayang!" Ancam si tuna maniak gila ini sambil mengangkat tunanya tinggi-tinggi seperti atlet angkat tuna, eh? beban maksudnya. Seketika itu juga aula langsung hening, ga ada yang berani mangap sedikitpun.

"Bagus, dengan ini setuju kan semuanya? Perannya kita undi ya. Gakupo, mana _aquariumnya_?"

_Buset dah akuarium! Oooh ternyata akuarium bundar toh. Kirain yang gede gitu kaya di siword._ (Seaworld kali, Mik)

Gakupo-sensei menyodorkan _aquarium_ bundar yang berisi kertas kecil yang digulung-gulung tersebut. Masing-masing mengambil satu lalu dengan keponya membuka gulungan kertas itu.

"Wah, gue jadi pangeran." Ujar Kaito-senpai yang duduk di sebelahku ini. _Wiih, cocok banget tuh._

"Rin, lo jadi apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Padahal aku belum membuka kertas milikku sendiri. _Mending dibuka belakangan dah, takut meledak(?). _

"Gue jadi… Hah?! Bart Simpsons?" Rin tercengang ketika melihat huruf yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"Hahahahahahah! Mampus lo, Rin! Coba gue jadi apaan… Wtf?! Homer Simpsons?!" Seru Len keras-keras dengan tampang syok.

"Hahahahahahahahahah! Homer tu yang botak idiot itu kan? Lo lebih parah, Len! Wakakakakakakak!" Rin tertawa sepuasnya sedangkan Len hanya bisa bengong dalam keadaan syok.

"Apaan ini gue jadi ibu peri?!" Teriak manusia pirang yang berasal dari kelas sebelah bernama Hibiki Lui itu.

"Mampus lo! Wakakakak!" Komentar gadis disebelahnya yang bertampang preman berambut hitam diikat dua yang sedikit di _highlight_ biru depannya.

"Diem lo, lo sendiri jadi apa Ruk?!" Tanya Lui kesal.

"What the hell lah?! Masa gue jadi Cepot?! Setan, ini cerita apaan sih? Kono yaro!" Seru gadis bernama lengkap Yokune Ruko yang menderita _heterochromia_ ini sambil melempar kertasnya pada wajah Lui yang shota.

"Eh Leon, lo jadi apaan?" Tanya Kaito-senpai yang sejak tadi celingukan.

"Sedih gue, nih lo baca sendiri aja Kaito." Jawab si pirang teman sekelasnya itu sambil menyerahkan kertas terkutuk itu pada Kaito-senpai sambil _facepalm_. Aku melirik tulisannya dan ikut terbelalak.

"Ratu pantai selatan?! Seriusan ini?! Hahahahahahah!" Spontan Kaito-senpai tertawa keras dan dengan sukses mendapat _death glare_ dari senpai yang diketawain.

"Lo sendiri jadi apa, Kaito?" Tanya si mesin bor merah tiba-tiba.

"Gue jadi pangerannya, lo?"

"Jelek, gue jadi Squidward nih. Ah mending jadi roti dah ah." Balas si rambut bor itu putus asa dan kecele, eh maksudnya kecewa.

"Wow! Kaito jadi pangeran?! Pasti gue deh yang jadi cinderellanya, pasti!" Teriak si sinting SeeU dengan sotoynya sambil membuka gulungan kertasnya dengan sangat tidak sabaran.

"Mwo?! Gue jadi Shaun the Sheep?!"

Spontan hal itu membuat 12 orang kontestan disini ngakak sampe pingsan-pingsan membayangkan bagaimana jadinya si nona sinting ini dalam kostum domba berbulu tebal.

"Ngomong-ngomong lo jadi apa Miku-chan?" Tanya Kaito-senpai setelah puas tertawa.

"Ga tau, coba kita liat.." Kataku sambil membuka gulungan kertas yang seperti contekan itu perlahan-lahan. Kaito-senpai, Len dan Rin sampai ikut mengintip saking keponya.

"…. Gue jadi Cinderella ternyata.. Yaaah~ di dalem drama aja masih disiksa gue. Gila ni penderitaan yang tidak berkesudahan." Ujarku penuh rasa kecewa kaya baru aja kelupaan negi sekantong kresek penuh di pasar. Rin langsung melempar kepalaku dengan salah satu jeruk kesayangannya.

"Astaga Mik, kali-kali mikir pake otak sedikit dong! Itu berarti kan lo dramanya pasangan sama Kaito-senpai..!" Rin ampe nyolot tepat di depan wajahku yang super imut sekaligus unyu-unyu ini dengan nada kesal. _Oooooohhh! _Lalu otakku pun konek dengan apa yang dimaksud Rin.

"Iya juga yah! Aseek! Yeeeey!" Segera aku pun langsung melompat-lompat ke kiri lalu ke kanan sambil menggoyangkan bahu dan pinggulku kegirangan ga pake malu lagi padahal banyak pasang mata yang tengah kicep memperhatikan diriku di aula tersebut. Langsung kulanjut dengan nyanyian dengan pedenya.

"Serong kanan serong kiri main serong wa aaaa asyiiiik~"

"Sialan! Dia dapet peran Cinderella, kenapa gue malah Shaun the Sheep?!" Protes si nyonya besar sinting ini.

"Kenapa gue Cepot?!"

"Hah?! Shaun the Sheep? Cepot? Masa ada peran kaya gitu di drama Cinderella?" Tanya Luka-sensei terheran-heran akan pernyataan para murid tersebut.

"Nih liat aja kalo ga percaya, sensei. Ni tulisannya bener, C-E-P-O-T! Mata saya belum rusak nih!" Protes si penderita _heterochromia_ tersebut dengan kesal.

"Eh bener ini. Heh terong, lo ga becus ya! Udah gue bilangin ceritanya Cinderella, ini lagi ada yang jadi ratu pantai selatan segala." Wanita berambut pink ini langsung mendeath glare Gakupo-sensei alias si terong yang satu ini. Rupanya si terong inilah yang menuliskan peran, skenario, dll. Pokoknya Luka-sensei tinggal terima bersihnya aja alias cuma tau nyuruh. (Huuuuu… gimana sih? #digaplok tuna)

"Eh? Ga apa-apa kali, _crossover_ kan lebih rame. Wakakakakakak!" Tawa si terong _freak_ ini tanpa rasa bersalah, ato lebih tepatnya ga nyadar kalo dia yang salah. Gakupo-sensei pun langsung mendapat cekikan istimewa dari… ehem.. his crush. (#ditendang Luka)

"Beuh~ … Bego lo ya terong, lo pengen gue dipecat apa? Ya udah diganti aja jangan drama. Ada usulan?" Tanya si predator haus darah ini dengan wajah garang setelah puas mencekik si terong.

"Nyanyi aja gimana, sensei?" Usul Rin dengan lebaynya sambil dadah-dadah gitu.

"Jodohkuuu~ maunya ku dirimu~ hingga matiii~"

Belum sempat Luka-sensei menjawab, si terong ini sudah mulai bernyanyi dengan lebaynya sambil berlutut dan mengangkat-ngangkat tangannya. Aneh tapi nyata, tipis tapi keliatan, gila tapi _real_, semburat merah tampak di kedua pipi si mancing mania ini.

"Eaaaaaaa…. Cieeee cieeee… suit suit!" Sorak si kembar tongfang ini lalu diikuti oleh semua kontestan, eh murid yang ada disitu.

**BRUAKKKKKK!**

Dengan sadisnya, Luka-sensei melancarkan tendangan sosis ayamnya, eh? tendangan jarak jauhnya pada si mahkluk ungu ini sampai terpental jauh entah kemana. Ampe salah satu pintu disitu hancur berantakan, tak tersisa. Kami semua pun langsung membatu seketika melihat keganasan guru yang satu ini meskipun tak seganas Meiko-sensei yang tidak akan segan-segan mengacungkan goloknya.

_Sumpah ni sensei disini ga ada yang normal sedikit apa?! _Pikirku sambil terbengong-bengong akan kekuatan Luka-sensei yang hampir setara dengan hulek eh? hulk maksudnya. Mungkin hulk pun rata jika berhadapan dengannya. Belum ditambah Meiko-sensei.

"Btw, siapa tadi yang mulai cie ciee-an, hah?" Tanya Luka-sensei dengan ganasnya sambil mengacungkan tuna kesayangannya yang 450 kg, mengamati kami satu persatu sambil menarik sebuah hipotesa karangan ilmiah(?). Ga ada yang mau ngaku. Iya iyalah, ngaku = mati coy! Kulirik si kembar Tongfang ini, mereka dengan mudahnya memasang wajah watados meskipun keringat dingin bercucuran dari jidatnya sampai membanjiri aula yang luas ini(?).

Dan akhirnya sang _cleaning_ _service _ganteng pun harus datang dan mengepel sambil marah-marah sendiri. Skip kejadian gaje ini yah? Dan akhirnya pun sang putri hidup bahagia selamanya~ Selamanya?! Lho emang ga mati?! Eh? maksudnya _meeting_ buat _showcase_pun usai dan kami mau cabut ke rumah masing-masing.

"Eh Kaito, balik bareng yuk?" Ajak si pirang teman sekelasnya tadi, Leon.

"Sori, bro. Gue balik bareng dia" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Lho? Siapa dia? Pacar lo?"

"Err..Wah liat ni jam berapa, gue ntar harus nganterin ade gue les musik keroncong ni. Duluan ya Le? Bye~" Jawab Kaito-senpai dengan gugup dan langsung menarik diriku yang syok ini menjauh dengan terburu-buru. Gimana ga syok?! Diriku yang super unyu ini kembali tenggelam dalam lautan kegalauan karena kata-kata singkat Kaito-senpai barusan.

_Kok malah ngalihin perhatian sih?! Jadi galau lagi gue ini maksudnya apa sih?_

* * *

**Nah, sampai disini dulu. Ntar lanjut di chapter depan XD  
**

**Btw, readers ada yang bisa nebak cerita ini kedepannya bakal gimana? X3  
**

**Thanks for reading, silakan utarakan komentar, pendapat usulan, tebakan, nomer togel(?), dll kalian dalam kotak review di bawah ini :3 curhat juga boleh kok XP Lool..  
**

**Oh, Cepot itu salah satu wayang golek dari kayu yang mukanya merah, gigi bawahnya tongos. Silakan browsing di google kalo belum tau XD  
**

******Sekali lagi thank youuuu~ XD Tolong review yah?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai minna-san~ XD  
**

**Gomen yah updatenya lama, bukan masuk UGD gara-gara digebuk tunanya Luka.. XD ampe tanggal 30 ni saya lagi sibuk ngeruk uang di online game favorit saya sejak SD :3 *mumpung event premium gratis*  
**

**Nah disamping itu, saya lagi bingung karena butuh 2 item terakhir, punya duit berlimpah tapi orang-orang ga ada yang mau jual -_-" #malah curhat  
**

**Ya udahlah ya, memang harus sabar ;)  
**

**Gomen updatenya malem-malem ya #vampire mode on :P malah tadinya mau saya delay ampe tanggal 30 lho XP**

Okay, balesin review dulu deh XD  


******Hikaru Kisekine: Hahaha, beneran dibayangin XD tapi kayanya lucu juga tuh :P Luka memang selalu ganas D: tapi malah keliatan yandere ya disini :o Awwww, tentu boleh dong XD Thanks reviewnya yah~ Silakan untuk chapter ini XD  
**

******Kiroyin9: Waaaah~ kalo diganti jadi yang spongebob jelek dong ketawanya :x hahahaha XD Pemerannya ga nyambung? Disitulah letak keajaibannya XD Hahaha, wah mungkin kotak tertawa Anda bisa beristirahat di chapter ini D: Thanks reviewnya yah~ Silakan dicek yang chapter ini XD  
**

******AlisaBosnovicth: Wah, Anda mungkin tertinggal kemaren D: Tapi ga apa-apa, hahaha XD Thanks reviewnya ya~ Silakan chapter ini dikomen lagi XD**_******  
**_

**Shou Kamishirasawa: Hahahaha, suruh baca aja kalo ngerti XD daripada ngakak sendirian kan? Hahahaha XP EH?! Buset adegannya X-trim O.O Wahahahaha, tapi kalo saya sih prefer yang kalo soal itu XD Lol. Btw, saya ga tau yang chapter ini lucu ato ga D: Thanks reviewnya ya~ review lagi yah? XD Hahaha  
**

**RKW: Wow~ makasih ya kalo mampir terus XD Pelanggan setia juga nih :3 Thanks reviewnya~ review lagi yah? XD  
**

******GalaxySIII:** Waaaa, kirain beneran pake SIII :3 Hahaha, wow selucu itukah chapter kemaren? XD Sakit perut tanggung sendiri ya XP Thanks ya reviewnya, boleh reviewnya lagi? :3  


******Michaelis2012:** Aww, jangan bete kk/cc :3 daripada bete mending ngakak kan? XD Lebih sehat :3 Pasti lanjut dong, thanks ya reviewnya XD Silakan untuk yang ini~  


**Bakadesu: Wih? serem tuh jumat kliwon ketawa malem-malem, sendiriankah? XD Aww, jahat amat kalo ampe berkhianat :O bisa digebukin sama si Miku ini :P Kita liat aja kedepannya yah~ saya ga bisa kasi bocoran dulu XD Hahaha, ga apa-apa kok yang penting masih review :3 Thanks udah review ya~ review lagi yah nanti? XD  
**

**Arch: Iya, soalnya kemaren itu kilat :P lagi semanget-semangetnya nulis. Wohoho! banyak readers yang vampire juga rupanya, termasuk saya XD Nah, soal si Kaito jadi gelagapan? Oooh, itu karena sesuatu, ada alesannya XD Nanti pelan-pelan juga ketauan kok X3 Thanks ya udah review lagi~ review lagi yah? XD  
**

**NyitNyit: OMG, ngakak baca nick Anda! Hahahahahahahahah! Perasaan lucu gimana gitu :3 Thanks reviewnya yah~ Jangan lupa mampir lagi, okay? XD  
**

**saki-chan: Hahaha, bagus deh kalo lucu XD ceritanya adenya Kaito disini itu Kaiko :3 itu udah dibahas di chapter 2 kalo ga salah XD Nah, soal romantis ato ga sih saya ga bisa jamin :o jarang ada kejadian serius sih di cerita ini XD tapi yang jelas sih... nanti readers tau sendiri kok XP Wah, kemajuan :D mudah-mudahan yang ini juga ga ada XD Thanks yah udah review lagi & merhatiin XD review lagi yah?  
**

**PreciousAll: Heeaaaaaa... Shihouin review XD Apa maksudnya bahasa baek-baek? Ini disesuaikan kemajuan jaman lhoo~ XD Sori typonya ya, yang penting masih nangkep isinya kan XP Wee, sebenernya prefer GakuxLuka sih cuma Luka ga bisa dibuat terlalu bego kaya gini, makanya pake MikuxKaito.. sedangkan Meiko? Single Forever! *evil laugh* Wahahahahahahahahah! #dibacok Meiko D: Nah, lanjutin dulu bacanya XD Thanks ya udah review, nanti review lagi? XD  
**

**Waaaaaah~ Kali ini reviewnya rame X3 thanks ya semua~  
**

**Terutama buat kalian yang setia baca & review XD Thank youuu~  
**

**Btw, maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan yah D: lagi banyak yang harus dikaji, dipikirin, dikerjain, dan digambar(?)  
**

**Gomen juga typonya kalo masih ada, I'm trying my best to find that sh*t too D:  
**

**Dan sepertinya kotak tertawa kalian akan beristirahat kali ini akan kegaringan chapter 7 berikut, d****ouzo~** D:  


**Desclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine, okay? XD  
**

**Warning: OOC, abal, bacot, bahasa gaul, typo, gaje, dll._  
_**

* * *

_****_

Chapter 7

"Masa gitu, Mik?! Yang bener lo?!"

"Beneran, Rinny! Gue denger pake kuping gue sendiri! Liat pake mata sendiri ini ampe mata kaki gue juga jadi saksi nih!" Jawabku sambil menunjuk kedua mata kakiku ini meskipun aku tahu Rin tidak bisa melihatnya. Kenapa hayoo? Yak, karena kami berdua lagi teleponan. Jadi mana keliatan?!

"Masa sih ah?! Seriusan? Sumpeh lo?" Tanya si tukang jeruk ini untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aku sampai harus memutar mataku saking capenya ngejelasin.

"Seratusrius, Rin! Anj*r gue ampe pusing ngejelasin ke lo, ini udah yang ke-100 kalinyaaaa! Oh Kami-sama~" Balasku sambil memijat-mijat pelipisku yang nyut-nyutan ini lalu merebahkan diriku ke kasur, yang beralaskan _bed cover_ bergambar taburan negi ini. Rasanya kaya muncul lima bebek kuning yang muter-muter di kepalaku diiringi bunyi kicauan burung.

"Oke, gua ga akan nanya lagi tapi masa sih, Mik?! Sumpah ya gue hampir ga percaya, masa Kaito-senpai bilang gitu?!" Tanya Rin lagi, kali ini ia setengah berteriak. Entah karena kaget ato kepo. Aku sampai _facepalm_ kali ini. _Katanya ga bakal nanya lagi._

"Beneran ini, Rin. Kaito-senpai kaya yang nutup-nutupin gitu, terus udahnya juga ga terlalu banyak omong kaya biasa. Jadi awekward gitu." (Awkward kali, Mik.. Ampun deh salah terus.. #direbus)

"Hmm… berarti ada apa-apa ini, Mik. Harus diselidiki ini! Jangan-jangan lo cuma dimaenin, Mik!" Balas Rin dengan nada yang sok menganalisa, seakan-akan dia adalah detektif terkenal seperti Abraham Lincoln. Eh? bukan, maksudnya Sherlock Holmes.

"Gue jadi galau lagi, Rin.. Gimana dong….?" Kali ini aku yang nanya balik dengan nada putus tali kolor, eh? putus asa.

"Ja-jangan bunuh diri dulu, Mik! Lo masih punya utang ke gueee!" Teriak Rin dengan histerisnya.

"Nani?! Siapa yang mau bunuh diri kali?! Eh tunggu.. kapan gue pernah ngutang ke lo? Perasaan ga pernah deh!" Aku mengerutkan kening, berusaha menggerakan roda gigi yang berkarat dalam kepalaku untuk mengingat-ingat.

_Perasaan yang ada juga gue deh yang dipalak sama mereka. Mereka kan suka minjem duit gue buat beli jeruk dan pisang yang diskon ngedadak itu. Ga pernah dibalikin lagi duit gue._

"Beuh~ itu lho traktiran jadiannya kan belom. Wakakakakak!"

"Jiaah! Tega ya lo malakin gue di saat suasana hati lagi galau gini, Rin.."

"Pajak tetep pajak, Mik. Hahahahaha, ya udah lo istirahat aja lah. Serahkan semuanya ke gue sama si Len, sang agen super rahasia 002 ini, oke?" Ujarnya kepedean. Aku berani bertaruh ia pasti mengatakan ini sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Okelah kalo begitu~ Tengkyu ya, kalian emang sahabat gue yang paling baik dan gila!" Aku jadi terharu, membayangkan diriku sedang berlari di kebun binatang sambil berlinangan air mata haru.

"Inget Mik, traktirannya. Jaa~" Si nona jeruk itu pun mengakhiri sambungan telepon seluler ini. Aku menghela nafas lega setelah curhat-curhatan selama… ngga tau berapa lama, mungkin 45 menit?

Langsung aku menekan sejumlah tombol angka di keypad hpku lalu menekan tombol bergambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau.

"Wtf?! Gila pulsa gue tinggal 1756 lagi?! Dari 29 rebu jadi tinggal segini?! Mahal bener nih operatornya!" Aku ngedumel dengan kesal sambil menatap layar hp tersebut. Meratapi hilangnya pulsaku yang dikarenakan mahalnya tarif. 5 menit kemudian aku langsung terlelap dalam tidur setelah puas ngomel-ngomel ga jelas.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Hari Selasa ini berjalan dengan sangat biasa. Namun sebiasa-biasanya suatu keadaan, pasti tetep gila dan heboh di kelas kami yang _exclusive_ ini. Hampir setiap minggu ada saja guru pelajaran pengganti yang nangis-nangis dan langsung _resign _detik itu juga karena ga diwaro begitu masuk ke kelas kami. Saking kerennya kelas gue gitu!

Yang lebih hebat, hanya kelas kami yang tidak pernah diberikan pr alias pekerjaan rumah seperti ngepel, nyapu, ngangkatin meja.. eh? maksudnya pr dah, bukan tugas ato laporan ya. Mau tau kenapa? Soalnya ga ada satu murid pun yang ngerjain, bawa buku aja ngga.

Di pelajaran terakhir hari ini, aku tengah mengheningkan cipta(?) akan kegalauan yang menelanku sejak insiden kemarin. Sampai bisikan si jeruk yang hobi promosi iklan klinik gila itu terdengar olehku.

"Psssh Mik, tumben lo diem hari ini. Gue takut bakal ada angin topan hari ini!"

"Halah lebay lo, Rin! Gue banyak pikiran nih." Aku menjawab dan menoleh ke arah si kembar Tongfang itu.

"Hah?! Tumben lo mikir, Mik?! Beneran gue jadi takut bakal ada angin topan!" Respon Len sambil mendramatisir dengan lebaynya ampe ngumpet si bawah mejanya sendiri kaya tikus.

"Jahat banget sih.. ampe segitunya ya ke gue..!" Balasku sambil melempar benda apa pun yang ada si mejaku ke arah Len. Ampe buku-buku di meja sebelahku pun ikut kulempar. Ga tau punya siapa.

"Selow, Mik. Ntar abis ini kan ada latian buat _showcase_ kan? Kita liat reaksinya." Ujar Rin sambil mengangkat tangannya seakan-akan tertangkap basah oleh polisi ketika menyelundupkan barang antik, eh jeruk maksudnya.

"Iya deh kalo gitu…" Jawabku pasrah, ga bertenaga. Ibarat semua negi imut favoritku di muka bumi ini punah tak tersisa seperti mitos punahnya dinosaurus.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Baru satu langkah kaki kami menginjak lantai aula ini, terdengar suara nyanyian murid-murid yang udah nyampe duluan. Dan kami hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian yang terjadi didalamnya.

"Mendaki gunung lewati lembah~ … sungai mengalir indah ke samudra~ … bersama teman bertualaang~" Shota dari kelas sebelah yang berambut oranye itu sedang asik bernyanyi lagu Ninja Hattori sambil beraksi layaknya ninja, melompat turun naik ke atas meja.

"STOOOOP! Heh Lui, serius dikit kenapa sih?! Masa ntar tampil lo nyanyi lagu beginian?!" Bentak si preman sekolah ini yang merasa terganggu dengan aksi Lui tersebut. Tau siapa kan?

"Wow, si Lui gila juga ya ternyata… ckckckck.." Ujar Rin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu perhatian kami pun tersedot ke sudut lain aula ini, lebih tepatnya kepada sebuah mesin bor yang juga sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan gajenya. Lebih tepatnya lagu sebuah iklan produk di tv.

"Sarapan makan Sar*Rotii~ … sambil kerja makan Sar*Rotii~ … sambil tidur makan Sar*Rotii~"

"Woi Teto, gimana caranya sambil tidur makan roti?!" Tanya SeeU yang melongo di sebelahnya seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hey kalian! Kumpul disini semua!"

Teriakan Luka-sensei menghentikan semua kegilaan ini dan membuat kami semua berkumpul dalam hitungan detik. Atau keselamatan kami yang terancam.

"Latihan dimulai hari ini ya. Acara dari kalian yang ada disini cuma nyanyi, oke? Biar grup lain aja yang drama. Btw, ada pengumuman lagi nih.. ternyata _showcase-_nya tu hari sabtu ini."

"Wtf?! Gimana ni sensei ga becus.. Huuuuuu…" Ejek Rin dan Len yang langsung maju ke depan lalu mengarahkan jempolnya ke bawah sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Heh, salahin kepala sekolah kalian tuh si Haku! Dia yang salah liat kalender, malah liat yang taun kemaren coba?! Protes aja sendiri sana! Malah nyalahin gue.." Jawab si mancing mania dengan nyolotnya sambil melotot. Beruntung, si kembar Tongfang itu tidak mendapat gebukan dari tuna raksasa miliknya.

"Jadi kita nyanyi apaan, sensei?" Tanya gadis tak dikenal berambut biru muda yang panjangnya ga kira-kira. Sepertinya tetangga kelas sebelah yang lain namun aku hampir tidak pernah melihatnya. (Hayo siapa tebak? :P)

"Ter-se-rah~… terserah kalian mau nyanyi apa yang penting ga malu-maluin ya. Awas ya lo, lo, lo, lo, lo, lo ,lo ,lo ,lo ,lo, lo, lo…! Mau duet kek, mau solo kek, mau _mike_nya terbang sendiri kek, terserah! Gue ga mau tau..!" Ancamnya sambil menunjuk masing-masing dari kami.

"Ya udah latiannya 2 jam dari sekarang ya ampe jam 4. Yuk ah gue pulang dulu, nanti absen sendiri ya. Daah~" Ujar sensei berambut pink ini sambil berjalan meninggalkan kami ber.. ber-12 yang terbengong-bengong ini.

"Idih, ga mau tau banget tu sensei gila." Celetuk Rin sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Iya, enak banget dia balik! Kita masih harus disini, mana mepet banget waktunya. Sekarang udah selasa coba!" Len manyun-manyun kaya ikan lele.

"Ya udahlah ya, yang penting kan bisa makan roti kalo ga ada yang ngawas." Komentar si mesin bor lalu ngampar di tempat. Entah bagaimana kami pun ikut ngampar. Tiba-tiba, tangan sesorang mencengkram(?), maksudnya menutup mataku dari belakang.

"E-eh?! Ini… Kaito-senpai?!" Aku menebaknya setelah mengendus-endus udara sekitar seperti.. gukguk. _Bau es krim!_

"Roger that!" Kaito-senpai tertawa lalu duduk disebelah diriku yang imut, unyu, dan rajin menabung ini. _GEER Mode._

"Rojer siapa?" tanyaku kebingungan karena setauku disini ga ada yang namanya Rojer. Si duo Tongfang disebelahku yang dengan sengaja menguping pembicaraan ini _sweatdropped_.

"Itu maksudnya semacem oke gitu, Mik. Makin lama lo makin telmi ya." Len menjawab pertanyaanku sambil menggeleng. Lalu terdengar suara cekikikan(?) dari orang yang duduk berhadapan denganku. Yak! Gadis berambut biru muda itu.

"Gomen, lo lucu yah."

"Anoo, namanya siapa yah? Kita belom kenalan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan.

"Suzune Ring, yoroshiku." Ia menjabat tanganku setelah menghentikan cekikikannya(?).

_Gila ni cewe, mukanya unyu tapi ketawanya kaya kunti gini._

"Hatsune Miku desu, sebelahnya? Biar sekalian." Aku membelokan(?) arah tanganku ke gadis berambut pastel tapi lebih menjurus ke warna putih yang berada di sebelahnya.

"IA." Jawabnya singkat sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Iya, gue juga aslinya Selena Gomez. Haduh yang bener deh, namanya siapa?" Tanyaku lagi sambil mengerutkan kening.

"IA, bener itu nama gue. Suer disamber tikus dah." Balasnya sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Okelah kalo begitu. Sebelahnya?" Aku membanting stir(?) eh maksudnya mengulurkan tangan ke gadis? Ato bocah? Yah pokoknya ke manusia pirang di sebelah gadis bernama aneh, IA itu.

"Gue Oliver." Jawab anak ini dengan volume pelan banget, hampir ga kedengeran.

"HAH?! Olivia? Cewe cowo sih?" Tanyaku blak-blakan. _Jujur aja gue bingung ni orang cewe yang terlalu tomboy ato cowo yang ke-cewe-cewe-an sih?! Mana ga ketauan dari suaranya lagi. Pelan banget!_

"Hellooow?! Gue cowo ya! Oliver, bukan Olivia!" Responnya dengan nada setengah nyolot sambil melotot. Kelihatannya ia sedikit kesal. _Nah kali ini suaranya kedengeran, oooohh bener ni suara cowo!_

"Ooooohhhh… sori, abis muka lo moe banget sih. Gue kira cewe.." Balasku tanpa merasa bersalah karena diriku yang rajin menabung ini memang benar. Ditambah lagi wajahnya emang moe, bahkan paling unyu diantara kami semua. Moe moe attack dah!

"HAH?! Gue kira juga dia cewe…" Seru Len sambil menahan nafasnya lalu menutup mulut dan lubang hidungnya(?).

"Gue juga.." Sambung Rin polos. Dan orang yang dimaksud pun menampar jidatnya keras-keras. _Facepalm_ gitu.

"Jadi… pada mau nyanyi apa ni kalian?" Tanya Leon-senpai yang sejak tadi membisu.

"Ga tau gue juga, Le. Yang laen gimana?" Kaito-senpai melempar pertanyaan pada kami semua.

"Hah, gue sih palingan duet sama si Len. Kalian semua gimana?" Jawab dan tanya Rin(?).

"Gue nyanyi solo aja." Ujar Ruko, yang selalu berlagak kaya preman pasar. (#digorok Ruko)

"Kita sih bareng aja bertiga, berhubung kita semua satu kelas." Kata Ring sambil menunjuk IA, juga Olivia, eh? Oliver.

"Eh ikut dong? Daripada gue sendirian. Tolong gueeeee~" Lui memohon-mohon histeris kaya di sinetron yang ampe sujud-sujud segala berlinangan air mata.

"Err, boleh kok kalo mau. Tinggal gabung doang, gitu aja kok repot." Respon IA sambil mengangkat bahu melihat aksi Lui yang berlebihan.

"Berarti gue sama Miku-chan~" Ujar Kaito-senpai tiba-tiba sambil menjentikan jarinya yang indah. (Cieee lah, Mik.) Entah kenapa kalimat singkat tersebut membuat pipiku memanas sampai 100 derajat celcius sama dengan sekian derajat kelvin. Kegalauanku pun menguap entah kemana sehingga menjadi awan(?).

"Mwo?! What?! Nani?! Apah?!" Teriak si senior sinting itu tiba-tiba sambil mangap.

"Apaan sih? Biasa aja kali. Emang lebay ya lo, SeeU. Penyakit, mau gue teleponin klinik Tongfang?" Tanya Leon dengan segera mengeluarkan hpnya.

"Dia sih emang gini, Le. Ke Tongfang juga ga bakal sembuh! Lo bareng kita aja yuk jadi bertiga? Daripada solo ntar lo ngompol lagi." Teto langsung tertawa selebar-lebarnya(?).

"Sialan lo! Enak aja gue bakal ngompol! Tapi gue terima tawaran lo." Leon langsung menjabat tangan si mesin bor itu seakan-akan negosiasi perdagangan roti internasional telah mencapai harga yang disepakati.

"Oke, jadi pembagian grup udah jelas ya, pada mau nyanyi apa nih?" Tanya IA yang berlagak seperti ketua. Aku sih tidak keberatan karena sepertinya mereka (IA, Ring dan Olivia eh? Oliver) bertiga lah yang paling waras diantara kami ber-12. Sepertinya mereka berasal dari kelas antah-berantah karena aku hampir tidak pernah melihat mereka dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Oh, soal lagunya ini listnya dari Luka-sensei. Tadi pas istirahat ngasih ini ke gue, gue kira bocoran ulangan bahasa inggris, eeeh ternyata cuma ini…." Ujar Leon-senpai dengan sangat sangat kecewa lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Coba gue liat! Hmm, ni ada Magnet, In the Ruined City Ateliesta, Chain Girl, , Happy Synthesizer, Migikata No Chou, Triple Baka.. Ah, gue Chain Girl aja lah. Sold out ya." Ruko mengembalikan kertas itu ke tangah-tengah kami setelah memilih lagu.

"Triple baka? Nah kalian nyanyi itu aja! Hahahahaha! Pas banget deh!" Aku tertawa termehek-mehek, eh? terbahak-bahak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pada si kembar Tongfang itu.

"Mana bisa, Mik? Kan judulnya aja triple.. kecuali bareng sama lo baru bisa. Lo jadi _leader_ baka-nya. Hahahahahah!" Jawab Len sambil ngakak ampe guling-guling mengelilingi aula yang luas ini. Kami semua cengo.

"Kita sih nyanyi yang In the Ruined City aja lah." Respon Rin ga mau ambil pusing.

"Eh?! Triple Baka itu yang ada adegan naek roti kan? Gue mau itu! Ya udah lagu kita Triple Baka!" Seru si mesin bor itu memutuskan seenak udel tanpa persetujuan kedua temannya itu.

"Kita berempat Happy Synthesizer aja dah~" Ucap Ring diikuti anggukan kepala tiada henti dari ketiga rekannya itu.

"Semuanya udah, tinggal kalian tuuuh~" Goda Rin ber-_troll face_ ria sambil terus menyikut lenganku yang tidak berdosa ini. Disambung oleh Len yang telah berhasil guling-guling mengitari aula ini sebanyak 10 putaran(?).

"Kayanya mending Magnet aja deh." Tanggap Kaito-senpai dengan nyantenya. Sontak(?) hal itu membuat pipiku memerah dan hatiku cenat-cenut. _Woooooh, nyanyi love song sama Kaito-senpai?! Apa gue ngimpi ya? Siapapun tamparlah diriku ini! Ce ce ce cenat cenut.._

"Gue tau kenapa hati lo cenat cenut~ .. mungkin saat itu lo lagi kentut~" Dengan sigap Rin langsung bergaya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu seakan tau apa isi pikiranku yang memang kosong ini. (#digampar Miku)

"Gue tau kenapa lo jadi malu~ .. mungkin lo salah.. lo salah pake baju~" Sambung Len dengan kompaknya sambil joget-joget ala Inul darahrendah, eh darahtinggi, eh maksudnya Daratista ampe puas. Aku cengo melihat aksi karaoke keliling si kembar ini sambil berpikir keras 360 derajat(?).

_Gue salah pake baju katanya? Perasaan bener kok ini baju gue, bukan baju si Mikuo._ Pikirku seraya memperhatikan pakaianku.

"Mimin oohh~ Mimin oohh~ Mimin I LOVE U~" Lanjut Lui sekeras-kerasnya dengan ga kalah sarapnya. Langsung bergabung joget-joget dengan si kembar Tongfang itu dengan memegang sapu sebagai _mike_. Ga tau dapet darimana tuh.

"Kala mataku terpejam~… Selalu terbayang wajahmu~ … Aku tak tau siapakah dirimu.. Dan ternyata Mimin anaknya pak Wahyu~" Sambung Oliver pake koneksi _Wi-fi_(?). Shota yang satu ini pun bergabung bersama mereka, nyanyi-nyanyi sarap ala OVJ. Sedangkan 8 orang sisanya hanya bisa kicep menyaksikan konser si triple shota _feat._Rin.

"Mimin Maman Momon dan Mumun.. Mereka kembar yang setia~ Diantara mereka kupilih Mimin ~ karena Mimin seorang wanita~"

"Mimin oohh~ Mimin oohh~ Mimin I LOVE U~" Akhirnya mereka menyanyikan kalimat terakhir dari lagu aneh tersebut sambil bergaya.

*Hening…..*

"Helloooow? Ada orang?! Tepuk tangan kek, gimana sih?!" Ujar Len kesal sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya bersamaan ke tembok terdekat yang putih bersih. (Caranya gimana, Len? Loncat?)

"Oh iya, harus ada gerakannya juga kan? Kan ga mungkin nyanyi diem doang kaya ikan asin." Tanya Ring tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak lantai(?). Maklum kita kan ngampar lagi kaya gembel di lantai.

"Hah! Nyante aja kali, bisa ngarang-ngarang dikit itu. Ntar aja kita pikirin besok." Jawab Ruko sambil mengibaskan tangan santainya lalu menyesap secangkir kopi yang tiba-tiba didapatnya entah dari mana.

Dan latihan di hari pertama berlangsung dengan gajenya biarpun tidak berlangsung sampai waktu yang seharusnya. Iyalah mending balik ato tour keliling Eropa sekalian. Namun untunglah kejadian hari ini bisa mengobati kegalauan hatiku ini, meskipun aku sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan maksud Kaito-senpai yang sebenarnya. Liat kan tadi sikapnya biasa aja seakan-akan kejadian kemaren itu ga ada. _Hmm… ada apa ini ya?_

* * *

**Sampai disini dulu chapter 7 yang super garing ini D: **

**Maaf kalo garing ya, kejadian ini ga banyak yang bisa di bikin lucu sih  
**

**Thanks for reading yah~  
**

**Komentar? Usulan? Pendapat? Dll? bisa ditulis di kotak review ini. Semua review diterima kok :D  
**

**Please let me know what do u think about this chap, okay? It will help me XD  
**

**Sekali lagi thanks yah~ Silakan reviewnya? :3  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai minna-san~ :3  
**

**Akhirnya, barang quest seharga 100 juta ++ saya jadi juga kemaren XD Kyaaaa~ akhirnya #lebay  
**

**Kali ini updatenya siang-siang, kasian readers kalo nahan ngakak terus malem-malem D:  
**

**Btw, Happy birthday Miku-chan! XD Traktirannya mana? #ditendang Miku  
**

**Oke, balesin reviewnyaa~ :3  
**

**********Hikaru Kisekine**: Iya, kemaren kejadiannya banyak yang terlalu serius sih D: lagian kesedihan sedang berkecamuk di hati saya jadi chapter kemaren kurang heboh #curhat ga penting.. XD Pasti dilanjut kok :D Thanks lagi reviewnya yah~ Silakan yang chapter ini :3  


**NyitNyit: Menurut saya sih iya XD lucu gimana gitu.. hahahahahaha XD Wow, baguslah kalo begitu :3 Thanks lagi ya reviewnya, stay tune ya~ XD  
**

**VocaLoveId: Waaaa~ makasih udah mampir lagi ya XD Sori ya kalo yang kemaren garing, mudah-mudahan yang ini ngga XD Thanks reviewnya lagi, datang lagi yah? XD  
**

**********GalaxySIII:** Waah, hati-hati kk/cc kalo bilang gitu, nanti dibacok Meiko juga lhoo~ XD Tapi emang bener kan jarang Meiko di pasangin, biasanya cuma figuran. Huahahahahaha! XD #dibacok lagi D; Thanks ya udah mampir dan review lagi~ stay tune yah? XD  


**********Kiroyin9:** Hah? Maksudnya gimana itu? Gomen, saya ga ngerti D: Hahahahaha.. Pasti lanjut dong XD Thanks ya udah review lagi, silakan yang chapter ini~ XD  


**AlisaBosnovitch: Wah? lain kali coba titipin dulu perutnya di penitipan barang, baru baca deh~ biar ga sakit ketawanya XD Hahaha, tau dong XD Thanks ya udah mampir dan review lagi~ Review lagi yah? XD  
**

******PreciousAll:** Terima kasih kembali udah baca and review, Shihouin XD Silakan ngakak sepuasnya di kamar :P Thanks ya udah review & alert, komen lagi yah ntar? XD  


**Chalice07: Lho? 8 jempol? 4 lagi minjem darimana? XD Hahahaha, wah bagus deh kalo lucu XD Semoga bisa menghibur :3 Nah updatenya... hari ini XD Nyanyi apalagi mereka? Silakan dibaca di chapter ini XD Thanks ya udah review, fav, alert, dll XD Happy reading & silakan dikomen lagi~ XD  
**

**RKW: Yeah! Shota-shota attack! XD Hahahaha, thanks lagi udah mampir yah~ silakan reviewnya XD  
**

**Waaa~ thanks ya all buat apresiasinya XD sangat saya hargai X3  
**

**Did u know? Padahal tadinya fic ini cuma coba-coba post lho~ tadinya ga maksud dilanjut, tapi berhubung ada yang review ya saya lanjut :3  
**

**Thanks ya buat semua yang udah review, thanks juga buat setia baca, thanks juga buat yang cuma baca sekilas, alert, fav,dll pokoknya thank you XD  
**

**Gomen kalo typonya masih ada D: Gomen juga kalo ga lucu D: Here we goo~**_**  
**_

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine XD  
**

**Warning: OOC, abal, bacot, bahasa gaul, typo, gaje, dll._  
_**

* * *

_****_

Chapter 8

"Eh bosen ni gue.. ada yang bawa permaenan apa ga? PSP, PS Vita kek ato lappy?" Tanya Ruko yang sedang dirundung situasi bosen banget di jam latihan _showcase_ hari rabu ini ampe cuma guling-gulingan di lantai.

"PS Vita gue lagi dipake nih, lo ga bisa liat apa pake mata?" Jawab Lui yang lagi asik maenin PS Vita miliknya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya. Kayanya lagi maen balap mobil dah, tapi ga gitu juga kali ampe dimiringin segala kaya belok beneran.

"Hah! Laen kali lo bawa dua kek ah! Lo lagi maen apa sih ampe miring-miring gitu?! Emang ngaruh gitu?" Komentar si preman ini dengan sengaja sambil menyeringai, sepertinya ingin membuat si shota berambut oranye itu kalah dalam permainannya.

"Diem lo! Nanti gue kalah ni..! AAAAHHHH! Beneran kan mobil gue jadi ditabrak beca.. sialan lo Ruk!" Bentak Lui yang kesal karena kalah dalam balap karung, eh mobil.

"Wakakakakakakak! Rasain lo!" Gadis _heterochromia_ ini tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sambil lari-lari ga jelas tanpa arah.

"Hah! Diem lo, Ruk! Ujung-ujungnya juga lo minjem PS Vita gue juga kan.. Huuuuu…."

"Rak, ruk, rak, ruk… lo kira gue beruk?!" Ruko langsung menghentikan aksinya dan melotot selebar jengkol ke arah si shota tetangga ini dengan kesal. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menonton kegilaan si aula ini, sementara si kembar Tongfang itu sibuk latihan koreografi di sudut lain. Meskipun ceritanya koreografi, sejauh yang kulihat mereka hanya asik dangdutan ala iklan mesin cuci sambil bernyanyi.

"Cuma goyang dolphin~ … yang mantap goyangnya~ cuma goyang dolphin~ … yang dahsyat goyangnya~ lalalalalalalalaaa~"

"Hey, Miku-chan! Bengong aja lo, ntar kesambet lhoo~" Kaito-senpai menepuk bahuku lalu menyodorkan sebuah es lilin batangan.

"E-eh.. abis bingung mau ngapain ini.. K-kenapa Kaito-senpai baru dateng?" Tanyaku sedikit tergagap.

"Tadi jajan es dulu diluar. Hahahaha, btw cuma gue yang dateng hari ini. Temen-temen gue pada males." Jawabnya santai sambil menjilati es yang di tangan kirinya. Jadi bawa dua gitu. "Nih, mau ga esnya? Gue udah beliin buat lo nih."

"I-iya.. arigatou yah." Balasku seraya mengambil es lilin dua rebuan itu dari tangan kanannya.

"Eh? Bentar ya, ni kembaliannya kurang gope ternyata. Ntar gue balik lagi kesini kok, tunggu yah~" Ujar Kaito yang tengah menghitung recehan di telapak tangannya lalu beranjak keluar. _Ya elah cuma gope doang!  
_

"Aduuuh cieeee ni yang dikasih es krim.. eaaaaa…." Sorak si kembar Tongfang itu bersamaan langsung dilanjut berjoget-ria maju mundur sambil ngangkang-ngangkang ga jelas juga seakan memegang dua buah batu bata yang ga keliatan di tangannya ala iklan Tori-tori cheese cracker. (Masih inget iklan ini? :P)

"Tori tori tori… tori cheese crackers… tori cheese crackers.. berasa kejunyaaa~" Dilanjut oleh Rin yang maju ke depan sambil memakan jeruk dengan rakusnya lalu joget-joget lagi kaya tadi bareng Len. Aku ampe kicep akan aksi mereka kali ini yang selalu diluar dugaan.

"Kenapa malah bengong, Mik? Cieeeeee lah…. Wek wek wek wek wek wek.." Tanya Len setelah puas joget yang dilanjutkan oleh gayanya seperti biasa.

"Bener, Mik! Tokek tokek tokek tokek tokek tokek.." Sambung Rin dengan gaya yang sama.

"Gue ga tau mau komen apa sih.. Grok grok grok grok grok.." Alhasil, aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka setelah aku menghabiskan es krim pemberian Kaito-senpai dalam itungan detik. Maklum, kami emang sahabat yang setia. Satu gila, yang lain pun ikut gila.

"Bai de wei, si senior sinting itu ga ada lhooo hari ini! Hell yeah! Gue seneng banget!" Teriakku kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat kaya pocong(?).

"Duuuh… cieeee… Mik! Hahahahahaha!" Goda mereka lagi sambil asik poco-poco kaya emak-emak.

"Balenggang pata-pata~ Ngana pe goyang pica-pica~ Ngana pe bodi poco-poco~" Sambungku sambil ikut menggoyangkan pinggulku bersama mereka. Entah berapa menit sudah berlalu, sampai kami mendengar suara teriakan panggilan dari seseorang

"Woy, kalian! Sini dong, ikut main nih!" Teriak Ruko, ia lagi duduk ngumpul sama yang laen. Kami pun berjalan mendekat dengan sok keren layaknya artis _Hollywood_ tengah berjalan di _red carpet. _Ditambah dengan efek-efek angin surga yang berhembus plus kacamata hitam entah darimana.

"Awww! Mik, rambut lo nampar muka gue!" Teriak Rin kesetanan, eh? kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya yang sepertinya mau lepas.

"Sori, Rin. Salah sendiri lo berdirinya dibelakang gue, gimana sih?"

"Ya elo yang jalannya malah didepan gue, Mik!" Balas Rin ga mau kalah sampai terlihat percikan petir di antara mata kami yang akhirnya menyambar sebuah pohon di halaman sekolah sehingga gosong tiba-tiba.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan berteman la kalian tu. Makan ayam goreng saja la~" Ujar Len saat melerai kami berdua dengan logat suatu desa dimana tinggal lah dua bocah botak yang salah satu rambutnya hanya sehelai . Mereka juga hanya memakai kaos singlet biru dan kuning yang dipake setiap hari. Hiih ga ganti apa ya?!

"Woy! Sini dong lama bener kalian!" Panggil Ruko tak sabaran sambil melipat tangan dan mengetukkan(?) kakinya ke lantai.

"Iya, iya.. ada apaan sih?" Tanyaku dengan keponya, soalnya manggil-manggil terus sih. Kayanya ada sesuatu yang menarik disini.

"Nah, gini dong ngumpul semua. Kita main jurtang yuk? Kalo banyakan kan rame." Ujar Ruko yang akhirnya duduk ngampar juga bersama kami ber.. ber-8. Soalnya senpai kakak kelas kami lagi pada ga ada termasuk si sinting. Sedangkan Kaito-senpai? Lagi nagih kembaliannya yang kurang gope.

"Ahhhhh~ Jangan! Jangan maen jalangkung! Sumpah gue takut! Nanti satu-satu pada mati kaya di film lagi..! Gue terlalu imut buat mati!" Teriak Oliver dengan histerisnya lalu ngacir bersembunyi dibawah kursi plastik biru yang suka dipake tukang bubur dadakan di pinggir jalan. Tanya kenapa? Iya, soalnya dia kan badannya kecil kaya cewe. Ckckckck… Olivia, Olivia… (#dilempar kursi plastik)

"Hah?! Siapa yang mau maen jalangkung?! Ini mah Jurtang, jujur ato tantangan. Ato kalo bahasa inggrisnya_ truth or dare._" IA menjelaskan sambil _sweatdropped _satu kolam renang.

"Oooooh, ngobrol dong ah..! Gue kan parno sama setan-setanan sejak nonton film horror. Apalagi sejak tau Meiko-sensei, hiiih… serem.. " Shota penakut tersebut mendekat bersama kursi plastiknya.

"Oke semua setuju ya? Ada botol ato apapun ga ni?" Tanya Ruko.

"Nih, gue ada jangka." Ucap Ring setelah mengeluarkan jangka darurat miliknya dari kantong baju. Seketika itu juga aku langsung merinding disco. Sepertinya jangka itu sering digunakan sebagai senjata untuk… menusuk orang? Entahlah, hanya pemiliknya yang tempe, eh? tau maksudnya.

"Heeeiiii~ Lagi ngapain sih?" Tanya Kaito dengan keponya datang sambil melompat-lompat masuk kaya ballerina.

"Jurtang nih, jurtang.. Mau ikutan senpai?" Ajak Lui dengan _puppy eyes-_nya yang lebih menggemaskan dari milik Len.

"Boleh, bakal seru nih." Balas Kaito-senpai antusias lalu duduk disebelahku.

"Oke ya, ready? Go!" Ruko memutar jangka keramat itu. Nyatanya benda itu hanya berputar dalam beberapa detik namun terasa seperti berjam-jam. Kami bahkan sempat belanja ke pasar, masak, ngepel, nyikat WC dan akhirnya makan popcorn sambil nonton sinetron dulu saking lamanya. _Lebay Mode On._

Dan akhirnya jarum jangka tersebut melambat dan menunjuk ke arah…. DIRIKU!

_Oh shit, man! Jadi makanan pembuka guee!_

"Nah korban pertama nih, Hatsune Miku. Truth or dare?" Tanya Ruko dengan nada yang sangat sangat mengintimidasi sambil sedikit menjilat bibirnya. Aku menelan ludah, kudengar Yokune Ruko merupakan gadis yang…. _dare devil_. _Mampus gue! bahaya kalo gue ngambil dare, pasti ngeri banget deh!_

"Uhh, gua trut aja deh.." (Truth maksudnya, Mik?)

"Oke, kalo ketauan ga jujur ada konsekuensinya lho. Hmm, kapan terakhir lo ngompol?" Tanya si preman pasar ini sambil membunyikan(?) jari-jarinya. Itu lho yang bunyi 'kretek-kretek' sebelum mukulin orang.

_Wtf?! Pertanyaan apaan nih?_

"Ya pas gue tk lah~ umur berapa ya waktu itu.." Jawabku santai sambil mengangkat tanganku. Dan langsung disambut oleh suara tawa si kembar Tongfang.

"Halah bohong lo, Mik! Ahahahahahah! Gue masih inget banget lo ngompol waktu ulangan di kelas pas kelas 1 smp! Kita bertiga kan sekelas! Hahahahahah!" Ujar Len di sela-sela ngakaknya sambil megangin perut dan guling-guling muterin aula.

"Bener tuh! Tapi untung ada lo, Mik! Ulangannya jadi batal deh terus kita sekelas jadi ngungsi ke perpustakaan soalnya kelas jadi bau banget. Waktu itu kita berdua kan ga belajar sama sekali tuh, ga tau malahan kalo ada ulangan. Wakakakakak!" Lanjut Rin sambil guling-guling juga nyusul si Len. Kaya lagi pacuan(?) guling-guling gitu.

"Arghhhh! Anj*r sialan kalian malah buka aib guee!" Teriakku dengan muka memerah lalu memegangi pantatku, eh? wajahku karena malu.

"Ooooohhh…. Jadi lo waktu smp masih ngompol? Wakakakakakakakak!" Langsung tawa si preman yang satu ini meledak kemana-mana seheboh bom atom pada jaman perang dunia kedua. Yang ampe ada asap bentuknya kaya jamur itu lho.

"W-wa-waktu… itu gue udah ga tahan lagi sih.. ah, sialan ini!" Aku menampar jidatku keras-keras ampe mental ke lapangan(?). _Anj*r bener sialan ini jurtang! Mana kebongkar si depan Kaito-senpai lagi, kusooo! _

"Wakakakak, lo ketauan bohong ya tadi berarti mau ga mau harus ambil _dare _gue, oke?" Ujar Ruko yang telah puas ketawa-ketiwi kaya rakyat di RSJ. Aku menelan ludah, entah tantangan neraka apa yang akan segera kuhadapi. Aku sampai menggigiti kuku jariku sampai habis saking tegangnya.

_Jangan-jangan tantangannya loncat dari menara Eiffle tanpa tali pengaman?! Ato panjat tebing tapi ga pake tebingnya?! Ato dikubur hidup-hidup tanpa negi?! Aduh, sialnya diriku.._

"Tenang, tantangan gue simpel kok. Nanti hari jumat kita gladi resik jam 8 malem kan? Lo harus uji nyali di sekolah ini ampe jam 12, kalo malem kan seru tuh ya. Hihihihihihihi!" Ujar Ruko sambil tertawa dibuat-buat ala kuntilanak. Dengan suksesnya perkataan si preman itu membuatku membatu ditempat.

_Mati gue! Gue kan takut setan, apalagi kalo setannya Meiko-sensei. Hiiiii… kebayang kalo Meiko-sensei jalan megal-megol kaya penguin sambil mangap-mangap terus ngacungin golok kaya boneka caki._

"Tenang Mik, lo ga sendirian. Gue bakal ada juga kok buat dokumentasi. Wakakakakakakak!" Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai lebar ibarat serigala yang tengah berpuasa, kelaparan dan kehausan(?).

_Kuso! Malah di dokumentasiin. Kok gue kaya udah jatoh ke lubang terus kekubur hidup-hidup gini ya? Sial!_

"Yaaah~ apa boleh buat deh.. terpaksa.." Jawabku pasrah lalu mengambil jangka sialan tersebut dan memutarnya. Yak, jarumnya berhenti tepat di hadapan…. Oliver, si shota.

"Nah Olivia, trut or der?" Tanyaku yang telah pulih dari batu(?) sambil menahan tawa.

"Udah dibilangin nama gue Oliver, ga ngerti-ngerti. _Dare_ lah!" Ia menjawab dengan mantap sambil memukul dadanya.

"Tantangan dari gue… lo harus _crossdresser_ jadi _sailor moon_ ntar pas _showcase_!" Seruku sambil menunjuk ke wajahnya yang terlihat syok ampe biru.

"Wah bagus juga ide lo! Hahahahaha, gue emang pengen liat ni anak crossdresser. Bagoes!" Respon IA yang mengacungkan jempolnya padaku lalu tertawa sepuasnya sambil nungging-nungging(?).

"Wah sialan! Apa boleh buat dah, gue ga punya pilihan." Shota bernama Oliver itu _facepalm _ampe sujud-sujud lebay saking syoknya sebelum memutar kembali jangka terkutuk itu. Nah, sekarang siapa orang tidak beruntung selanjutnya? Jarum itu berhenti di hadapan… Kaito-senpai! Namun hampir saja mengarah ke diriku yang unyu ini.

_Haduh, untung aja! Hampir gue pingsan kalo ampe jarum itu nunjuk ke gue lagi.._

Langsung aku menghela nafas lega sepuas-puasnya dan 7 orang sisanya langsung menutup hidungnya secepat mungkin dengan penghapus papan tulis(?).

"Senpai, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Kalo gitu… hmm, coba nyanyi lagu _dankdut_ macho pake gaya."

"Ck, kecil!"

Detik itu juga Kaito-senpai beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mulai bergaya seakan-akan mengangkat barbel kesana-kesini sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu.. dangdut. Ga pake malu.

"Wuaw…! Tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindar lagi~ kala ku coba menyapamu AS-TU-TI! Seakan meledak detak jantungmu karnamu~ sesaat setelah ku kenal denganmu~"

Diriku yang unyu ini ampe kicep ngeliat Kaito-senpai yang notabene idola, _cool_, elegan, dan kategori semacam itu yang harusnya jaga image malah bertingkah gila kaya gini. Liat aja, dia berlagak seperti binaragawan profesional yang lagi pamer otot sambil keliling aula. Si kembar Tongfang dan yang lain pun ampe bengong ngeliatnya.

"Psst, Rin.. Astuti itu siapa?" Bisikku pada si putri jeruk dari negri khayalan ini.

"Zzzz.. itu sih emang lagunya gitu, Mik." Rin langsung tersadar dari alam bengongnya terus _sweatdropped._

"Mau tau lo Astuti itu siapa, Mik? ASli TUkang TIpu~" Lanjut Len, sementara Kaito-senpai masih asik melanjutkan konsernya.

"Hah?! Maksud lo?!" Tanyaku yang masih belum ngerti. Maklum, biasanya baru ngeh kalo udah beberapa jam kemudian.

"Hah~ telmi bener sih lo, Mik!"

_Wtf! Apa sih maksudnya ya gue ga ngerti.. pada ga mau ngasih tau lagi.. pelit amat! _

"Nah, giliran gue yang muter ini ya." Ujar Kaito-senpai tiba-tiba yang udah duduk tenang disebelahku. _Wtf? Sejak kapan?_

Dan jangka silver keramat itu pun kembali berputar untuk menentukan siapa korban selanjutnya. Lalu jarumnya berhenti tepat di hadapan.. si gadis _heterochromia_ ini, Ruko.

"Err…. truth or dare?"

"Terserah.. sama aja buat gue sih.." Jawab Ruko dengan santainya.

"Yeeh, kok malah terserah sih?! Mau yang mana?" Tanya Kaito-senpai dengan expresi bingung. Kami bisa mengerti alasannya. Kenapa? Soalnya ditantang apapun juga orang ini ga akan takut. Kan sesuai julukannya; _Dare Devil_.

"Hmmmm… kayanya _dare_ dari senpai ga bakal seru.. ya udah _truth_ aja kali ini." Ujarnya dengan watados setelah memutar matanya(?).

"Ya udah, siapa orang yang lo suka sekarang?"

"Ga ada…"

**KRIKKK KRIKKKK….**

*****Hening kecuali suara jangkrik yang lagi nyari jodo(?)*

"Seriusan lo?" Tanya Lui yang dari tadi diem aja. _Tumben ga berbuat gila.._

"Beneran, gue ga bohong..! Abis ga ada yang kaya om Arnold Schwarzenegger sih~ kan macho, keren tuh.." Ujar si preman sekolah ini dengan mata _heterochromia_-nya yang berbinar-binar ibarat intan permata yang dijual di toko perhiasan.

"Astaga gue ga nyangka selera lo yang kaya gitu." Ucap kami semua bersamaan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Biarin aja kali, ni gue lanjut ya…. HA! Lui kali ini elo…!"

"Eh?! Sialan gue kebagian yang dari lo, Ruk." Shota berambut oranye itu sewot sendiri begitu menyadari bahwa jangka keramat itu mengarah padanya.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare lah!"

"Kalo gitu tantangan gue sama kaya si Miku, lo harus c_rossdresser_ juga pas showcase!" Tantang Ruko tanpa ragu sambil menyeringai.

"Halah sialan! Ya udah, terpaksa dah….haaah~" Itulah kata-kata terakhir Lui sebelum pingsan ala ibu-ibu karena syok. Itu lho yang jatohnya sok lemah lembut plus nempelin punggung tangan di jidat. Putaran jangka sial itu pun dilakukan oleh Ruko dan berhenti di depan Rin.

"Gue mau _dare_! Gue mau _dare_!" Teriak Rin dengan semangat padahal belum juga ditanya.

"Gue lagi ga punya ide, jadi _dare-_nya sama kaya si Miku aja deh. Lo ikut uji nyali juga."

_Yes! Gue ga sendirian! Huahahahahah!_

Seketika itu juga aku melompat kegirangan lalu nari-nari gaje ala hiphop Oppa Gangnam Style ke seluruh aula sambil nyanyi.

"Seluruh kota merupakan tempat bermain yang asik~ oh senangnyaaa.. aku senang sekaliii~"

"Sang gajah terkena flu~ pilek tiada henti-hentinya~ sang beruang tidur dan tak ada yang berani ganggu dia~ oh senangnyaaaa… aku senang sekaliiiii~ tet tet tot teeet~" Aku mengakhiri lagu ini dengan pose _Cherrybelle_ sambil mengangkat sebelah kakiku.

"Gerakan lo sama lagunya ga nyambung, Mik. Masa dancenya hiphop tapi lagunya begituan." Len facepalm sementara yang lain kicep. Sedangkan jangka sialan itu sudah kembali berputar.

"Hah! Giliran lo, Lenny~" Ujar Rin sambil memasang muka _troll face_.

"Gue dare!"

"Lo ga takut dia nantang lo _crossdresser_ juga, Len?" Tanya Ring yang sejak tadi berada di zona aman, belum kebagian giliran dalam permainan memalukan ini.

"Iya tuh mukanya udah senyum-senyum gaje kaya kentang gitu." Ujar IA yang juga berada si zona aman.

"Ga mungkin, gue tau banget apa yang mau dia _dare_ ke gue kok. Pasti mau nyuruh gue uji nyali juga kan? Alias nemenin dia."

"Lha? Kok lo tau sih?" Tanya Rin yang terkaget-kaget dengan pose memalukan.

"Tau dong, Len getthooo~.."Jawab Len dengan lebay dan alaynya yang dilanjut dengan sebuah lagu sambil pura-pura mendayung sebuah mobil eh perahu maksudnya, seakan-akan ia adalah diva seriosa… yang lebay.

"Sul mare luccia l'astro d'argento~ … Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento~ … Venite all'agile barchetta mia... Santa Luciaaaa!"

"Mau kloset baru hanya 6 ribu?! Coba Hansip, kemasan kecil hanya 6 ribuan." Ucap Ring nyelonong aja(?) bernada sama persis sama yang di iklan yang tiba-tiba masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin sambil promosi.

"6 ribu?! Kok naek serebu?! Kemaren liat di tv 5 ribu katanya?!" Protes IA yang tengah berakting sebagai ibu-ibu yang ditawarin, alias yang rumahnya dimasukin tanpa ijin.

"Biasa, pajak jalan. Kan deliveri langsung ke rumah lo." Elak Ring, padahal aku yakin serebunya pasti dikorupsi.

"Sok.. gosok bilaaas~… WPC, pembersih kloset ga pake chapee deh~" Oliver pun ikut-ikutan mempromosikan produk pencuci muka, eh? maksudnya pembersih kloset. Dengan pose lebay 'cape deh'.

_Ya ampun gila juga ternyata mereka_…

Disamping itu, aku sangat berharap permainan sialan ini segera berakhir. Kenapa? Karena aku merasa dewa kesialan sedang menguntit diriku yang unyu-unyu ini. Jangan-jangan…..

* * *

**Sekian chapter 8 ini XD buat chap selanjutnya, saya ga tau bakal jadi kapan D:**

**Karena banyak manga yang saya harus baca akhir-akhir ini, ini juga saya ngetiknya di sela-sela loading page XD  
**

**Selain itu, saya jg lagi ada proyek manga pribadi, tapi di usahakan update secepatnya XD  
**

**Thanks for reading~ Silakan komentar ato pendapatnya di utarakan dalam review berikut ini yah? :3  
**

**Please leave a review, i want to know what u do think about this fic XD Review apapun boleh kok XD  
**

**Sekali lagi thank youuuu~ XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai minna-san! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya fic ini update juga. Ada yang kangen? #disate hidup-hidup  
**

**Ga tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya males nulis. Idenya sih ada, tapi perasaan lagi ga mood aja ngetik D; Gomen yah kalo updatenya lama ^.^V peace  
**

**Ini juga nulis 3 kalimat terus dilanjut kapan-kapan.. tapi akhirnya jadi juga XD  
**

**Selain itu saya juga lagi bikin doujin Voca yang Synchronicity, silakan previewnya diliat kalo mau, linknya di profile  
**

**Is it good or bad? Tell me XD ga juga ga apa-apa sih  
**

**Okay, balesin review dulu yah?  
**

**saki-chan: Iya, itu dibahas di chapter awal.. 2 mungkin ya? Saya yang nulis juga lupa XP hahahaha.. Gomen updatenya lama ya, saya lagi ga mood ngetik D: Thanks ya udah review, silakan review lagi yah XD tapi saya ga maksa kok :D  
**

**************Hikaru Kisekine**: Iya hahahaha, meskipun galau season udah lewat tapi belum ada mood buat ngetik :o Gomen yah lama updatenya X3 Thanks udah review lagi, review lagi yah? XD *tapi saya ga maksa lho  


**RKW: hahahaha XD itu iklan lama kan :P Membuka memori otak yang sudah lama terpendam XD Thanks udah review lagi, mampir lagi ya ntar? XD  
**

**Michaelis2012: Hahahahaha XD itu iklan jaman saya kelas 2 sma :3 Wah? tau Akame juga kk/cc? Saya suka scene bunuh-bunuhan sih. Yes, I love gore but don't worry.. I'm not psychopath :P hahaha XD Thanks udah review, jangan kapok review lagi yah? XD  
**

**Himeji Arisa: Oooh, justru saya buka web ini kalo update aja :o dan pasti login :3 hahahaha XD Wah? kalo gitu jangan dibaca waktu makan XD bahaya kan kalo yang keselek ternyata sendoknya O_O hahaha, Thanks ya review, follow, favenya XD padahal saya ini masih noob soal tulis menulis X3 Review lagi yah? hahaha  
**

**NyitNyit: Hahahahaha, asli beneran waktu nulis chap kemaren suasana hati lagi kacau bawaannya sedih terus :O Wow, fav partnya iklan tori-tori yah? XD Hahahahah, thanks ya reviewnya, mampir lagi yah? XD  
**

******Chalice07**: Hahahahaha XD udah ga sabar ya hari showcasenya? :P Showcase di chapter depan, harap bersabar XD *soalnya saya lagi males ngetik* Wah, bagus deh kalo bagus :D soalnya saya kan newbie soal nulis & fic ini juga tadinya kan coba-coba :3 Hahaha, ga apa-apa XD sama sekali ga bikin kesel ato gimana kok. Mau review apa juga boleh XD Thanks ya udah review, silakan direview lagi yah? XD  


**Shourai Kuroko: Hahahahah XD saya juga suka film pirate of kari ayam kok X3 Wow, saya lupa malah nulis merknya pake huruf 'y' bukan 'i' hahahaha XD Thanks ya udah review, silakan yang chapter ini XD  
**

**Ayu Septhia: Hahahaha XD waktu itu lagi jaman-jamannya iklan tongfang sih XP Thanks ya udah review, nanti mampir lagi yah? XD  
**

**Zeita Hikari: Hahahaha XD hmm, mungkin gara-gara ngakaknya semaleman makanya reviewnya siang setelah malem? XD lol.. Gomen yah kalo humornya dikit XD Lho? saya masih muda XD soal game online sih saya main banyak, tapi yang barang quest itu ttg RO(Ragnarok Online) XD dari sekian banyak game online fav saya tetep RO :3 hahaha Thanks reviewnya yah, nanti review lagi ya~ XD  
**

**Nanami Shionji: Wahahaha XD yang penting jangan pake kostum kuntinya juga ya XD Ntar seisi rumah kabur lho~ :P Thanks ya udah review, ditunggu review berikutnya XD hahaha  
**

**Okay, udah semua kan? Thanks banget ya buat semua yang masih baca, review, fave, follow, dll XD  
**

**Gomen yah kalo garing, ini karena mood nulis saya lagi pergi merantau ke eropa D; lol  
**

**Gomen juga kalo typonya masih ada, saya juga udah ngecek tapi tetep bukan grammar nazi :P**_**  
**_

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine XD  
**

**Warning: OOC, abal, bacot, bahasa gaul, typo, gaje, dll._  
_**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Eh Rin, hari ini ada latian ga sih?" Tanyaku sambil sibuk mengunyah negi tanpa henti di jam istirahat ini. Kali ini kami makan sambil duduk-duduk di kursi kantin. Iyalah, masa ngampar terus.

"Hari apa sekarang ya? Gue lupa hari nih." Jawabnya sambil mengupas jeruk. Seperti biasa, dengan isengnya si gadis Tongfang ini melempar kulitnya ke kepala orang lain yang lewat lalu berlagak ga tau dan ga bersalah.

"Hari ini kamis, Rin. Lo jadi pikun ya sekarang.. sejak poco-poco kemaren jadi emak-emak beneran yang doyan ngunyah sirih." Komentar Len yang tengah menikmati _banana split_ favoritenya.

"Ooh… ga tau tah. Lo tanya si IA aja, Mik. Eh, tuh orangnya.. IA!" Panggil Rin yang tidak menanggapi ejekan saudara kembarnya lalu segera berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yang punya nama pun menoleh, mendapati kami yang lagi duduk nyante di kantin ini.

"Oh, kalian ternyata. Gue kira gue yang ke-GEER-an, abis nama gue terlalu beken sih! Dimana-mana ada." Ujar IA dengan narsisnya seraya mendekati meja kami.

"Tumben lo sendirian, biasa bareng si Ring kan?" Tanya Len.

"Si Ring lagi ulangan susulan tuh. Kemaren kepergok mabal pelajaran yang ada ulangannya, jadi aja ulangan ngedadak sekarang pas jam istirahat. Mampus tu dia mana ga belajar lagi. Hahahahaha!"

"Oooh, eh btw hari ini latian ga?"

"Ga tau gue juga, mending besok aja kali ya biar masih anget gitu pas _showcase_nya."

"Haii kalian! Hari ini latian ga? Mau maen jurtang lagi?! Sumpah seru banget kemaren! Wooooo hoooo!" Teriak Ruko yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa di undang dengan semangat berkobar-kobar sampai membakar rambut salah satu siswi yang kebetulan lewat.

_Wtf?! Rame apanya? Orang gue yang kena terus ampe 4 kali. Si IA ga kebagian sama sekali malah! Gila hoki bener! _Pikirku sambil mengerutkan kening dan memonyongkan bibir.

"Ga tau nih latian ato ga. Si IA aja males apalagi gue?" Jawab si kembar buah-buahan ini dengan kompaknya.

"Ya udah kalo ga ada latian, tapi jadi ga ni maen jurtangnya? Bener lho gue kemaren puas ngakak ampe perut gue musti diservis di bengkel! Wakakakakak!" Si preman pasar ini ketawa keras banget ampe diliatin orang-orang satu kantin ini. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang berani ikut tertawa, mengingat Ruko yang tak akan segan-segan melemparnya ke tong sampah.

"Gelengkan kepala dan katakan… TIDAK!" Ujarku yang tengah menirukan sebuah iklan anti nyamuk, eh? korupsi. Sambil merentangkan kelima jariku kaya nyetop angkot dengan expresi muka yang ga banget. Yang sok serius sambil melotot-melotot gitu.

"TIDAK!" Sambung si kembar bersamaan dengan gaya yang tak kalah lebay sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Abaikan rayuannya dan katakan… TIDAK!" Lanjutku dengan gaya yang berbeda. Kali ini sambil melotot lalu menyilangkan kedua tanganku, ngebentuk X gitu kaya ultraman.

"TIDAK!" Ucap si kembar Tongfang lagi. Mereka menoleh dengan muka sok serius lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tutup telinga dan katakan… TIDAK!" Dengan muka yang sok kaget, aku melotot dan dengan lebaynya menutup kedua telingaku.

"TIDAK!" Mereka mengarahkan jempolnya ke bawah secara bersamaan, dengan muka sok serius pastinya. IA dan Ruko ampe cengo.

"Hah, gitu amat sih! Emang gue koruptor apa?!" Protes Ruko setelah kembali tersadar dari bengong. Sedangkan kami cuma ketawa gaje.

* * *

"Eh Mik, jadi gimana tu urusan lo sama Kaito-senpai?" Tanya Rin sambil jalan. Kami emang selalu pulang sekolah bareng, karena rumah kami memang berdekatan.

"Udah biasa lagi sih, tapi beneran gue masih penasaran sebenernya apa maksudnya." Balasku sambil setengah melamun sambil jalan.

"Tapi gue curiga... Jangan-jangan ada cabe dibalik nasi, duit didalem kantong celana, ato udang dibalik batu, Mik!" Rin mencengkram bahuku erat-erat sambil mendramatisir lebay.

"T-tapi masa sih? Masa iya setega itu sama gue.."

"Ga tau juga sih ya, cuma siapa tau kan? Gimana kata lo, Len?" Rin dan aku menoleh ke arah Len.

"Hah? Bisul pecah?" Tanya Len kebingungan sedangkan kami kicep.

"Lo ngomong apaan sih, Len?!"

"Lhaa~ kalian tadi ngomong apaan? Sori, gue kan ga nyimak."

"Beuh~ Orang lagi ngomong malah ga didengerin sih.." Rin berakting menampar Len dalam _slow motion,_ sang korban pun akting kaya yang kena sambil mental kebelakang. Padahal jarak dari wajahnya dan tangan Rin ada sekitar 30cm.

"Suka-suka~ joget di pinggir jalan.. suka-suka~ nyanyi dipinggir jalan.." Len langsung nyanyi sambil joget-joget ga jelas begitu beres akting. Sehingga aku terhipnotis oleh goyangan Len yang ngebor lalu ikut nyanyi bareng.

"Bernyanyi walau bukan dangdut asli yang penting goyangnya asik.. asiik~" Lanjutku sambil bergoyang kesana kemari. Menirukan goyangan gergaji maut milik sang setan merah, alias Meiko-sensei.

"Berjoget walau bukan dangdut asli yang penting kita bisa happy~ … heepii~" Sambung Rin yang tengah asik berjoget-ria bersama kami... ditengah jalan… diliatin orang-orang… ga pake malu sama sekali.

"Aku ingin terbang bebas di angkasa~ HEY! MALING-MALING JAMBUU~" Lanjut kami bertiga sambil menunjuk ke satu orang dengan kompaknya. Langsung orang tersebut mendapat _death glare _dari manusia di sekitarnya. Dikira maling jambu beneran. Lalu kami bertiga langsung meluncur kemana saja dalam rangka melarikan diri.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

_"Hatsune Mikuu~ Inget ya ntar malem.. Hihihihi!"_

**PLAKK!**

"Mik, lo apa-apaan sih?" Tanya Mikuo terheran-heran melihat tingkahku yang aneh ampe nampar diri sendiri.

"Pusing gue. Ni bayangan si Ruko gentayangan di kepala gue mulu kaya alarm." Jawabku frustasi sambil memijat pelipisku. Sedangkan Mikuo duduk nyante di sofa sambil nonton telenovela india favoritnya, _Kus Kus Hotae_(?). Itu lho yang banyak nyanyi sama nari-narinya daripada ceritanya. Dikit-dikit nongol di taman bunga ato halaman rumah orang terus nari-nari sekampung.

"Siapa lagi tu Ruko? Gedung yang suka disewain buat buka toko bukan? Btw, lo ga siap-siap berangkat gladi resik? Udah jam setengah delapan tuh." Mikuo menunjuk lampu lalu-lintas dengan jempol kakinya ampe salto, eh? maksudnya jam dinding.

"E-eh? Ya udah deh gue siap-siap dulu." Baru aku beranjak dari sofa, Mikuo langsung bertingkah dengan gilanya.

"Tumpah se-ember… aaah~ tumpah se-ember… aaah~ Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye~" Mikuo nyanyi sambil nari-nari bawa lap pel, eh? maksudnya selendang sama persis sama film yang di tv. _Sarap tuh si Mikuo! _Setelah kicep beberapa saat, aku tersadar akan tujuanku yang mau siap-siap.

* * *

"Hey, Mik! Akhirnya lo dateng juga, gue kira lo ga bakal dateng." Seru Rin ketika melihat kemunculanku di pintu aula yang telah di _make ove_r ini, lengkap dengan tata panggung plus kursi penonton. _Wow, ngedadak jadi kaya stadion ini!_

"Dateng lah, lo kira gue mau mati apa? Gladi resik kan pasti ada Luka-sensei. Bisa dibantai gue kalo ga dateng." Jawabku sambil merinding, terasa aura membunuh dari ujung aula. Yak! Luka-sensei dengan ganasnya sedang mengikat si terong dengan kabel USB.

"Okay, ayo gladi resiknya mulai ya!" Luka-sensei menepuk tangannya(?), maksudnya tepuk tangan deh. Murid-murid tidak beruntung yang terpilih dalam _show case_ ini pun berkumpul lalu bersiap sesuai posisinya masing-masing. Entah perwakilan dari kelas mana aja, yang jelas aku sama sekali tak mengenali mereka. _So wat gitu loh?_

"Psst, sekarang ngapain dulu, Rin?" Bisikku pada gadis yang sibuk makan jeruk dimanapun kapanpun ini.

"Hmm.. kalo di _list-_nya sih drama kelas laen dulu baru angkatan kelas kita nyanyi."

"Oooh, oke dah. Btw, soal kostumnya gimana tuh?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Soal itu sih di urusin. Kemaren si IA udah nge-_submit_ ke Luka-sensei kok. Kita sih cuma modal nyanyi sama setor muka aja ntar. Hahahahahaha- uhuk! Hoek!" Rin batuk ngedadak, keselek jeruk bali. Aku _sweatdropped _4 baskom sambil gigit-gigit kursi. _Ya elah, mulut penuh gitu malah ketawa-ketiwi._

"Ya udah kita nonton aja nih gladi resik, oke? Mumpung belom giliran kita." Ajak Len yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Dan gladi resik pun berjalan dengan ricuh.

* * *

"Nah pemirsa, kita sudah tiba di lokasi uji nyali yang lampunya mati semua. Saya disini, Ruko Kolang-kaling(?) beserta peserta uji nyali akan blablablabla…" Ruko sibuk ngomong sendiri sama _handycam_ silver kesayangannya. Sementara aku, Rin dan juga si shota Len mengikuti dari belakang untuk uji nyali sialan ini.

"Eh Rin, tu orang kayanya obsesi banget ya jadi pembawa acara." Komentar Len, sementara yang dikomentarin masih asik ngomong sendiri.

"Ga tau tuh, tapi yang gue denger sih emang sekolah ini serem kalo malem. Bener ga sih?" Tanya Rin yang mulai menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mana gue tau?! Gue kan ga pernah nginep disini, Rin. Tapi emang serem juga sih ya." Aku mulai merinding, melihat keadaan sekitar yang emang gelap. Lampu-lampu udah pada dimatiin, sedangkan kami berempat masih keluyuran di lorong sekolah ini. Sekarang jam 10.45 malam dan gladi resik udah beres dari 45 menit yang lalu.

"Halah ga usah lebay dah, hantu itu kaga ada. Yang ada tu setan." Jelas Len sok bijaksana, kami semua _sweatdropped_.

"Nah, apa motivasi kalian ikut uji nyali ini?" Tanya Ruko tiba-tiba sambil menyorotkan _handycam_nya ke segala arah.

"Lha~ Kan disuruh elo..! Gimana sih?!"

"Masih bersama gue, di masih bukan dunia normal.." Lanjutnya lagi tanpa menanggapi jawaban kami. Entah berapa menit telah berlalu selagi kami berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap gulita ini, lalu terdengarlah sesuatu….

**ZZZRRTT…. ZZRRTT….**

"Eh? Kalian denger sesuatu ga?" Tanyaku yang mulai merinding.

"Ga nih.. terlalu gelap, Mik!" Jawab mereka bersamaan seraya membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Apa kau dengaar~ suara angin yang berhembus di tempat iniii~ Terukir kenangan di masa lalu~" Lantunku sambil nari balet ga jelas di bawah cahaya bulan purnama yang menembus celah lorong ini. (Btw, ini cuplikan lagu ending hunter x hunter di tv jaman dulu banget yang di translate ke indo D: lol..)

"HAH?! Apaan tuh yang item-item gerak dari ujung sana?" Seru Len yang mendapati sebuah sosok yang bergerak dari ujung lorong.

"E-eh?! Seriusan lo Len! Jangan nakut-nakutin gue!" Seru Rin yang mulai terlihat galau, eh? panik maksudnya.

"Apakah yang berada disanaaa~ diujung awan yang berarak~" Lanjutku masih dengan lagu yang sama lalu menempatkan tangan dengan posisi 'hormat' sambil mencondongkan badanku kedepan untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Buset! Beneran itu ada yang nyamperin kesini! Item-item baju putih..!" Ujar Ruko yang terbelalak setelah melihat kenampakan sosok aneh tersebut melalui teleskop yang ga tau dapet dari mana. Diriku pun langsung membeku di tempat.

"Huweee… mampus kita! Gimana dong?! Btw, itu ngesot ato marathon sih? Cepet banget nyamperinnya." Komentarku panik kebakaran jenggot setelah menyadari sosok berambut hitam panjang tersebut ternyata ngesot pake siku(?).

"Setan-setan pergilah.. datang lagi lain hari.." Len yang ikut panik mangucapkan mantra pengusir setan ala dora the explorer yang sambil tepuk tangan itu, namun ga mempan. _Ya iyalah!_

"Gimana dong ini?! Pura-pura mati aja lah.." Len langsung tepar di tempat dengan pose kaya orang kena epilepsi.

"Yaah~ pingsan duluan dia.. kita gimana nih, Mik?!" Tanya Rin dengan panik dan lebaynya sambil mencengkram lenganku erat-erat.

_Buset! Tulang lapis kulit doang punya tenaga segede gini ternyata, tangan gue berasa mau remuk! _

Aku sampai harus menggigit sepatuku demi menahan sakit. Sementara si sosok mengerikan ini terus mendekati kami berdua yang gemeteran ala sinetron ini. Bukannya kabur malah diem di tempat sambil melotot ga jelas gitu sambil di _close-up_ mukanya. _Sinetron Mode On_.

"Asiiik~ nemu permen!" Mahkluk ngesot ini bangun lalu mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang panjang setelah mengambil bungkusan permen kacang yang tergeletak di lorong ini. Lalu terheran-heran melihat kami yang saling berpelukan dengan wajah pucat kaya baju kelunturan.

"Kalian kenapa sih, hah?" Tanya gadis bermata merah, berambut hitam panjang lengkap dengan seragam suster kumel yang seperti berlumuran darah ini. Ga bisa jawab karena kami berdua masih dalam tahap syok, sedangkan Len? masih dalam pose orang epilepsi yang kejang-kejang.

"Lho? Ruko? Ngapain elo di kolong meja? Nyari permen juga?" Sambungnya lagi ketika menyadari sang empunya ide uji nyali ini lagi ngumpet dibawah meja.

"OOOHHHH! TERNYATA ELO, LUNA! SIALAN LO!" Bentak si _heterochromia_ ini seraya melempar meja kayu itu ke sembarang arah ampe ancur berantakan.

"Kok gue?! Gue ga tau apa-apa, tiba-tiba disalahin…" Protesnya sambil manyun. Sedangkan aku dan Rin masih kicep melihat pemandangan ini sambil berpikir_. Wu de hel is Luna?_

"Ya lo dong yang salah, dateng nakut-nakutin gue pake baju suster ngesot segala!" Ujar Ruko nyolot.

"Lha~ emang mau gue apa kebagian peran drama jadi suster ngesot, hah? Jadi salah guweeh? Salah temen-temen guweeh?" Jawabnya ga kalah nyolot sampai terlihat percikan kilat yang menyilaukan mata.

"Terus? Gue harus bilang 'wow' gitu?" Balas Ruko ga mau kalah sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kaget gemeter liat si Luna.. lagi ngesot di depan gue~ Kaget gemeter gue hampir mau is dead~" Kami berdua langsung menyanyi ala BBB, Bukan Babu Biasa.

"Btw, ngapain sih lo malem-malem gini masih keluyuran di sekolah? Mana masih pake kostum drama lagi." Tanya Ruko mengabaikan keberadaan kami yang sibuk nari-nari ga jelas.

"Gue lagi nyariin si Miki, lo liat ga? Dompet gue ada di dia."

"Ga, eh tuh nongol orangnya. Panjang umur." Ruko nunjuk gadis berambut… hmm, mungkin warna oranye muda yang muncul dan berjalan mendekat.

"Heh Lun, ganti baju sana! Nih dompet lo, sumpah kaget gue kira ngeliat sadako." Komentar gadis bernama Miki ini sambil menyodorkan dompet bercorak warna-warni norak milik si suster ngesot ini. _Beli di kaki lima pinggiran jalan kali ni dompet, yang lima ribuan itu lho._

"Btw, tu anak kenapa malah tiduran disitu?" Lanjutnya lagi setelah menyadari keberadaan Len yang masih terkapar.

"Ooh, dia sih lagi latian jadi polisi tidur. Mau jadi angkatan bawah tanah katanya." Jawabku asal-asalan sembari mengibaskan tangan.

"Oh gitu.. btw, itu si Kaito nungguin yang dikincir angin, eh dikuncir dua katanya.. HAH?! Elo ya Ruk?!" Gadis bernama Miki itu saking kagetnya ampe menghisap semua oksigen yang ada di muka bumi ini sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Bukan, onta! Nungguin si Miku ini kale, bukan gue!"

"Aduuh cieeee, Mik! Wahahahahahah!" Sorak Rin keras-keras sambil nyeret Len yang masih terkapar.

"Cieee lah…! Huahahahahaha!" Len langsung bangkit dari alam kubur(?) lalu bersorak-sorai dengan Rin.

"Abang tukang baso mari-mari sini.. gue mau beli~ satu mangkok aja lima ratus perak yang banyak basonyaa~" Manusia bernama Miki dan Luna ini langsung nyanyi-nyanyi ga nyambung. _Wtf?_

"Lo beli dimana semangkok gope?! Gope sih cuma dapet kuahnya doang satu sendok." Ruko langsung menjatuhkan wajahnya ke lantai. When _facepalm _is not enough.

"Bener tu, eh ralat. Ada kok orang yang bisa beli cuma gope." Ujarku sambil memiringkan kepala 900 derajat(?) dan membayangkan si setan merah yang ngancem tukang basonya pake golok. Kulirik si kembar dan yang lainnya lalu mendapati mereka tengah berimajinasi hal yang sama sambil merinding.

"Haaaaaah.. ya udah kita balik aja deh, ngantuk gue jadinya." Ruko menguap lebar-lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya dari utara ke selatan(?). Sementara kami, korban dari putaran jangka keramat milik Ring akhirnya terbebas dari neraka.

* * *

"Hei Miku-chan, akhirnya dateng juga. Gue baru aja mau goleran di jalan saking lamanya nunggu." Ujar Kaito-senpai yang baru aja mau tiduran di jalan, sebelah motor vespa butut, eh maksudnya motor balap berwarna biru tua. _WOW! Gile tu motor keren bener! Kaya yang dipake sama pembalap dunia itu lho si… si Jackie Chan! _(Jackie Chan pembalap?! O.o)

"Hello? Masih hidup?" Tanya Kaito-senpai sambil melambai-lambai padaku yang masih membatu. Akhirnya, diriku yang unyu ini sampai harus diikat di jok motor biar ga jatoh. Horizontal, kaya bawa paralon. Kenapa? Soalnya masih betah berlama-lama membatu kaya kena kutuKHAN, itu lho pemain film india favorit si Mikuo.

* * *

**Sekian buat chapter yang garing ini, yang selanjutnya harap bersabar ya karena saya orang yang sangat moody :3 kalo lagi ga niat, ga akan dikerjain D;**

**Tapi yang jelas, fic ini GA akan discontinue kok XD**

**Nah berdasarkan ff ini, can u guess if i'm a boy or a girl? :3 #nanya ga penting**

**Btw, buat yang di daerah Bandung juga yang suka cosu silakan ikutan event cosu yang di paskal hyper square tgl 6-7 okt XD Info? go google it.**

**Saya juga bakal ada di sana XP**

**Thanks for reading! Silakan reviewnya ditulis, apa aja boleh kok XD**

**Meskipun saya dibilang vampire sama temen saya, tapi ga gigit kok :3 saya lebih suka buah-buahan. So don't worry, okay? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! Readers! XD** **What's up?**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ga update, saya muncul juga disini. Gomen yah baru update belakangan ini saya sibuk ga jelas juga kompi lagi dimonopoli sama dd saya. **

**Ampe lupa ngesave dimana :O  
**

**Mana lagi cosplay season juga kan? XD  
_  
_Hahahahaha..** **Bahkan di game online pun sibuk****_ D:_ Awwww... Tadinya mau update lebih cepet, sebulan lalu cuma baru jadi setengah. Akhirnya baru dilanjut kemaren :3_  
_**

**Doujin chap 2 juga udah jadi cuma belum editing & publish, lagi males saya :P._  
_**

**Okay, balesin review ya?__**

**NyitNyit: Sori baru nongol lagi, saya sibuk cosu, bikin doujin, dll D: Showcasenya cuma dikit yang diceritain, maaf ya kalo mengecewakan D: Nanti saya ketik semua kebanyakan lagi XD. Thanks udah mampir & review lagi, baca lagi yah? :3**

**RKW: Nah lo bolos kuliah?! Hahahahahaha.. Thanks udah review lagi~ Jangan kapok ya mampir disini? XD**

**GalaxySIII: Yup, maaf kalo nunggunya lama banget ampe 2 bulan ya ini fic?! O_O Mudah-mudahan ga lupa ini fic masih hidup XD Thanks udah review lagi, silakan direview chap ini ya? XD**

**AzuQuote: "Akhirnya update juga" Dan kalimat yang sama akan terulang lagi sekarang XD Hahahaha, maaf lama yah.. Thanks udah review lagi, jangan bosen yah? :3**

**Hikaru Kisekine: Hahahaha XD Maaf klo lama ya updatenya, thanks udah review lagi XD Jangan bosen yah? XD**

**GangnamStyle: Ga akan disc kok XD tapi mungkin lama update sih iya. Sekarang banyak kerjaan sih D: thanks ya udah mampir & review, baca lagi dong? XD**

**AlisaBosnovitch: Hahahaha XD Maaf kalo kilatnya lama ya, saya akhir-akhir ini sibuk ga jelas sih D: Thanks udah review & mampir lagi ya? XD**

Himeji Arisa: Hahahaha XD tetangganya suruh baca juga tuh XP biar ngakak bareng. No, I'm actually a girl :3 salah ga apa-apa kok XD Saya emang tomboy jadi orang juga suka salah kira. Hahaha Btw, maaf klo updatenya lama banget ini D: Thanks udah review ya, baca lagi okay? Bawa tetangganya xP

saki-chan: Malingnya mending uang aja deh XP haahahaha. Wah kalo kali ini pasti kerasa cuma update 1 chap D: Lho kok tau saya cewe? O_O Hahahaha XD Thanks udah review lagi ya, silakan dibaca chap ini, jangan lupa review XD hahahaha

Nekuro Yamikawa: Hahahaha nyantai aja :3 saya juga nyadar klo yang kemarin garing kok D: itu lagi ga mood nulis dipaksa, ya gitu deh hasilnya O_O Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan, mudah-mudahan yang ini engga XD Ro player juga ya? XD Hahahaha Thanks ya udah review, mampir lagi yah? XD

Hikari Kashiwazaki: Hahahaha XD dokternya suruh baca ini jadi ikut gila deh XP Maaf updatenya lama nih, thanks ya udah review~ Baca & review lagi okay? XD

Aira Yuzuriha: Hahahaha ga apa-apa kok XD Gomen juga updatenya lama banget D: Okay, ini lanjutannya :3 Thanks ya udah review, silakan review lagi~ XD

Okay, udah semua kan? Maaf kalo ada yang kelewat, saking lamanya ga update ampe orang-orang pada ganti nick ya XD  


**Yang jelas kalo kelewat nanti dibales di chap selanjutnya XD  
**

**Thanks banget ya yang udah baca, review, alert, fave, dll XD because author tanpa readers hanyalah butiran debu~  
**

**Maaf ya kalo garing & typo D; saya lagi males ngecek 1 1 nih  
**

**Here we go, brace yourself! XD**

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine XD  
**

**Warning: OOC, abal, bacot, bahasa gaul, typo, gaje, dll._  
_**

* * *

_****_

Chapter 10

"Okay, are u ready guys?" Tanya Luka-sensei semenit sebelum acara _showcase_ gila ini dimulai.

"Ay, ay captain!" Jawab semua murid yang terlibat dalam _showcase_ ini dengan semangat, entah pemain, panitia, pokoknya yang ikutan.

"I can't hear youuuu!"

"Periksa aja ke dokter THT, sensei." Ujar Lui dengan frontalnya.

"Sialan, malah ngatain gue… Lho? Kamu siapa? Kamu juga?" Tanya Luka-sensei yang kebingungan sambil menunjuk Lui dan Oliver. Iyalah, Lui kan _crossdressing _lengkap pake pecel lele, eh dandan beserta wignya.

"Ini murid cewe baru, sensei. Kenalin nih Luicia el Matador , yang ini Olivia van Houten." Rin menjawab pertanyaan Luka-sensei sambil cengar-cengir plus megangin perut buat menahan tawa.

"Sial lo, Rin!" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Oh ya, perlu diingat bahwa Lui mengenakan kostum teler moon, eh? Sailor Moon yang Sailor Venus sedangkan Oliver jadi Sailor Moon-nya sendiri. Bayangkan sendiri.

"Btw, pas jam 19.00. Acara dimulai, giliran kalian masih lama tapi siap-siap aja di belakang ya. Gue kedepan dulu, awas ya kalo tampilnya jelek! Jangan malu-maluin gue ato tau sendiri akibatnya.." Ancamnya sebelum melenggang pergi dari ruangan _behind the scene_ ini.

"Serem amat sih, padahal nyante aja kali." Celetuk si senior mesin bor, Teto yang sibuk mengunyah roti prancis sepanjang 2.5 meter. Sementara si handphone mania yang penonton doang juga berada disini, lagi asik memonopoli jaringan _wi-fi_ sekolah.

"Eh, coba kalian berpose dong. Gue pengen liat ni." Ujar IA yang segera memasang _jengkol eyes_nya yang super duper hyper unyu ampe semua orang yang liat langsung menangis ditempat.

"We're sailor moon! Fear our power of lovee~" Teriak mereka berdua sambil bergaya sok feminim ala para maid berwajah moe namun psikopat(?) di café.

**TOKEK! **Eh salah, maksudnya **CEKREK!**

"Huahahahahahahahh! Lumayan ni foto buat kenang-kenangan. Nanti masukin buku resep masak yuk? Eh maksudnya buku taunan ." Seru Ring yang baru aja memotret mereka dengan suksesnya sambil melompat-lompat lebay ke segala arah.

"YESSSS! Kita berhasil, Ring! Berhasil.. berhasil.. berhasil.. HORE!" Teriak IA histeris sambil salto ga jelas berulang kali kaya monyetnya si Dora the Hacker. (Wuiiih~ canggih bener sekarang hacker!)

"Sialan kalian! Hapus tu foto!"

"Ngga mau.. ngga mau.. weee…" Ejek Ring yang menggoyangkan pantatnya kesana kemari sambil memeluk kamera digitalnya erat-erat.

"Sial! Oliver, satukan kekuatan kita! Senjata rahasia!"

"Baiklah, ga ada jalan laen.." Jawab si sailor moon yang segera membuka kotak dus berisi selusin donat lalu memakai salah satu donat tersebut sebagai cincin.

"Mermaid Man dan Bernacle Boy bersatuuu~" Teriak sang double sailor sambil berpose layaknya dua pahlawan panti jompo di bikini bottom tersebut. Jangan lupa, aksi ini diiringi BGM 'tet tet tot teeet~' ala super hero yang soak kaya abis batre.

"Ooh, tidak bisa.." Ujar Ring yang bermaksud ngacir tapi akhirnya malah lari-lari muterin ruangan ini, disusul oleh para sailor moon di posisi kedua dan ketiga. Sedangkan diriku yang super unyu dalam kostum semacem dress ini, duo Tongfang, dan juga siswa-siswi lainnya cuma bisa cengo dalam atmosfir kegilaan ini. Keuali si mesin bor dan si handphone mania yang asik sendiri dengan barang favoritnya.

Kejadian ini pun membuka wawasanku, serta meralat pemikiranku sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa, kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa.. dan oleh sebab itu.. maka blablablabla. Eh, ya ampun! Bukan! Maksudnya pemikiranku yang bilang kalo mereka itu paling waras di antara kami semua, dan ternyata…. TOENG! Bisa dilihat sendiri.

"Woi, jangan berisik kalian! Tuh liat kepsek kita udah mulai pidato sambutan tuh." Seru SeeU yang mulai sewot sendiri sambil nunjuk TV tanpa layar yang terpampang di dinding ruangan ini. Saking canggihnya ampe tanpa layar, keren kan?

Langsung suasana berubah menjadi hening, melototin Tv canggih tersebut dengan seksama karena sang kepala sekolah sinting akan memulai pidatonya yang seabad sekali.

"Hebat! Keren pidatonya! Hidup kepsek kita! Yeaaaaah! Suit- suit~" Sorak Kaito-senpai tiba-tiba sambil nebar potongan kertas lipat yang digunting kecil-kecil, padahal jelas banget orang yang dimaksud baru aja naek ke panggung.

"Belom, dodol! Orangnya belom juga ngomong!"

"Ssssst! Nah tu udah mau mulai! Dia udah buka mulut tuh." Ujar IA seraya meletakkan empat jari telunjuk(?) di depan bibirnya. So, demikian pidatonya (Bagian bacotan Haku diskip aja gitu ya..? #dilempar botol bir)

"Yo, dawg! Hadirin sekalian, maacih ya udah mau dateng ke acara _showcase_ sekolah guweeh. Apalagi malem ni kan malem minggu, maacih banget ya yang milih dateng kesini. Guweeh jamin malming kalian disini bakal madesu deh, ga akan nyesel seumur hidup!" Seru si _crazy woman_ ini dengan semangat menggebu-gebu sambil gebrak-gebrak meja, dikolaborasikan dengan nada gaul sok ngerapp ala Eminem.

**KRIKK.. KRIKK…. KRIKKK…**

Sambutan konyol si kepsek sarap tersebut sukses mengundang suara jangkrik dari seluruh _audience _yangbermuka _slenderman_ tersebut. Anehnya, yang ngoceh malah ga nyadar sama sekali sambil terus pidato ga jelas.

"_Eh buset, saking garingnya mukanya jadi rata semua." _Pikirku yang tengah sibuk makan negi ini. Yang laen juga asyik sendiri,

"Gileee! Bisa-bisa yang udah dateng langsung balik terus ga nyekolahin anaknya lagi disini. Gaji gue gimana ntar, woi?!" Seru Luka-sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari planet mana. Tentu saja muncul dengan pengikutnya. (#Ngacir ke mall~~~ | Gakupo: "Pengikut?! Awas lu ya, author!")

"Heh terong, hentikan dia!" Perintah si mancing mania yang sok berkuasa pada 'anak buahnya'. (Gakupo: "Wooooooiiii!")

Akhirnya setelah pertarungan bacot yang sangat sengit dengan si kepsek sarap, Gakupo-sensei pun memenangkan pertarungan yang tidak berguna ini dan berhasil mengambil alih _mike_-nya.

"Errr… Mau ngomong apa ya? Ya udah deh acaranya mulai aja. Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat! Empat.. tiga.. dua.. satu!"

"Ya ampun, ga usah di itung mundur juga kali.." Komentarku yang langsung menampar jidat keras-keras sampai suaranya menggema kemana-mana. Emang ya, tong kosong itu nyaring bunyinya. (#Di blender hidup-hidup)

"Ya udah, siapa yang tampil pertama ni?" Tanya Rin yang memecah vas bunga mahal kesayangan Meiko-sen- eh? maksudnya suasana _awkward_ ini.

"Yang tampil duluan si Meiko." Jawab Luka-sensei datar.

**DEGGGG!**

"Hah?! Yang bener, sensei?!" Tanyaku nyolot dan lebay dengan nada setengah berteriak, setengah nangis, setengah galau, dll.

"Wtf?!" Seru si kembar Tongfang bersamaan sambil melotot-melotot ga jelas.

"Ciyuus?"

"Nah loh?!"

"Kok bisa?"

"Bisa lah, orang dia maksa pengen tampil. Ya, apa boleh buat daripada ngamuk-ngamuk ntar." Balas Luka-sensei sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat keempat, eh? kedua tangannya. Langsung si kembar sinting itu menarik diriku yang unyu ini ke pojokan untuk berunding. (Itu yang kaya pemain bola sebelum bertanding, yang melingkar)

"Eh, jangan-jangan kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi.." Ujar Rin sok serius.

"Kejadian yang mana?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Ya elah masa lo lupa sih, Mik? Itu lho yang kita nonton konser gratis itu." Balas Len sambil menjewer (?) sebelah _twin ta_il-ku ini.

"Tunggu, kapan kita nonton konser gratis?! Perasaan gua terus dah yang bayar."

"Maksud si Lenny itu, kejadian waktu kita ga sengaja liat si Meiko-sensei joget di ruang guru itu lho, Mik." Jelas Rin sambil menghela nafas baunya.

"Ooooooooooohhhh! Yang itu, ngomong dong daritadi ah! Kalian bertele-tele sih, jadi gue ga ngerti."

"Brace yourself, guys! Siap-siap buat ngakak!" Ucap Len yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepalaku dan Rin. Kami pun kembali ke posisi asal sambil cekikikan membayangkan hal gila apa yang akan terjadi.

"Don't cry~ Don't be shy~ Gue cantik apa adanya~"

"Sadariiii~ Syukuriiii~ gue sempurnaaa~"

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka~"

"Guuee indah pancarkan sinar X~~ wooo woooo~"

"Gue beautiful~ beautiful~ beautiful~"

"Gue cantik cantik dari sononyaaa~"

Dengan semangat 45 si setan merah ini menyanyikan lagu narsisnya di atas panggung sambil menirukan tarian girlband tersebut. Errr, yang pastinya sudah di _mix_ dengan gerakan senam kebugaran jasmani yang suka ada di Tv. Sontak tawa kami dan para _slenderman_ yang nonton pun meledak ampe ada asap jamurnya kaya bom atom.

"Wakakakakakakakakakakak! Wanj*r, sumpah gerakannya ga nahan!" Teriak Len sambil ngakak guling-guling kesana kemari.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Buset lagunya pede abis!" Seruku sambil mukul-mukul lantai tanpa berhenti ketawa.

"Aduh, sakit perut gue..! Wkwkwkwkwkkwkwkw!" Teriak Rin yang mengalami serangan lumpuh mendadak gara-gara ngakak terlalu dahsyat.

"Hahahahahahah! Ketawa ampe nangis gue..!" Komentar IA yang ketawa ampe berlinangan air mata sambil nendang-nendang tembok(?).

"Wakakakakakakakakakak!"

"Wokwowkwowkwowkwowk! Lho? Dompet gue mana? Woooiiii! Awas copet!"

Bisa dipastikan bahwa seluruh murid di ruangan ini 100% ngakak termasuk si maniak tuna. Ampe ngesot-ngesot di lantai malahan ngakaknya.

"Oke, lagu selanjutnya ya? Siap?" Tanya Meiko-sensei bersemangat sambil mengacungkan jarinya keatas sedangkan pada penonton udah pada tepar semua gara-gara ngakak.

_"Duh, gila lagunya masih ada lagi.."_ Pikirku yang berusaha mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang tersisa untuk berdiri.

"Haduh, jago banget tu yang maen musiknya ga ngakak sama sekali. Gue aja ampe tepar gini. Wkwkwkwk." Ujar Ruko yang kena keram perut. Yah, tau sendiri sebabnya kan? :P

"Sendiri ku diam, diam dan merenung~"

"Merenungkan jalan yang telah membawamu pergi~"

"Pergi tuk menjauuuh~ menjauh dariku, dariku yang mulai mencoba~"

"Mencoba menagih, menagih uang yang kau pinjam~"

"Ku berlari, kau naek angkot~ Ku menangis, kau ngakak~"

"Ku berduka, kau tumpengan~ Ku pergi, kau ngunci pintu~"  
"Ku coba tuk bermimpi, kau coba tuk bangunkan akuuu~"

"Memang kau penipu kelas kakap~"

Lantun Meiko-sensei sok menghayati sambil pasang muka sedih plus air matayang mengalir deras. Hmm, entah hanya akting ato pengalaman pribadi kali ya? Tapi yang jelas, lagi-lagi sambil menari dangdut dengan lincahnya. Itu lho yg goyang donat ato apalah. (Saya juga ga tau :P)

"Buset lagunya! Demi negi ajaib, perut gue sakit! Hahahahahahahaahahahh!" Seruku keras-keras sambil ngakak guling-guling.

"Wakakakakakakakakak! Bisa-bisa mulut gue ga bisa mingkem lagi nih!" Ujar Rin yang memijat-mijat pipinya sambil ketawa ga berenti. Semua orang di ruangan ini ngakak termasuk si nona SNSD, dia ngakak tapi ngakak jaim yang ditahan-tahan sambil mingkem. Huh, dasar sok elit.. :P!

"Haduh, stop ngakaknya woi! Abis ini kan drama Suster Ngesot Musical, terus kalian tampil." ujar Luka-sensei setelah puas ketawa-ketiwi sambil ngesot.

"Nyante aja kali, sensei. Masih lama kan?" ucap IA.

"Iya, tapi gue ga mau suara kalian abis sebelum tampil. Ntar gue lagi yang kena damprat si Haku." Jawabnya simpel.

"Bener juga sih.. Eh Suster Ngesot Musikal? Seriusan?" tanyaku dengan begonya.

"Iya, Mik. Masa lo ga tau? Kan udah dibilangin kemaren pas gladi resik." Jawab Rin yang setengah mati berusaha berdiri. Kan lemes abis ngakak hebat, ga ada tenaga.

"Gue ga tau lho! Bakal jadi kaya gimana tuh? Kaya Glee?" tanyaku antusias. Karena sepanjang sejarah manusia, gue baru denger ada cerita horror tapi musikal.

"Ga tau tah.. Kita liat aja, Mik."

**-SKIPTIME-**

"Eh, gileeee! Tadi _showcase_nya sukses besar! Hidup kita! Long live Meikoooo~!Yeahhh!" teriak si setan merah sinting itu dengan gilanya. Biasa, _overacting_. (#digampar Meiko)

"Yeahhhh! Kita keren!" seru Rin kepedean sambil lonjak-lonjak tanpa arah.

"Gue sih emang keren kali. Gue kan super hero." sambung Len yang merentangkan jempol dan telunjuknya di bawah dagunya. Lho? Gimana yah? Pokonya pose sok cool gitu lah.

"Good job, everyone! Gue aman dah dari damprat. Wahahahahahaha!" Ujar Luka-sensei yang mengacungkan kelima jempolnya pada kami. Nah lo? Lima?

"Oh yeah!" Lanjutku yang sekali lagi memperagakan pose angkot terbang, eh? maksudnya pesawat terbang sambil lari-lari.

"Oke karena hati gue lagi ceria ni, lo semua gue traktir deh besok! Plus karoke bareng gue." kata si setan merah ini.

**JDERRRRRRRRRR!**

Sunyi seketika…. Kenapa? Iyalah! 1000000 taun sekali si Meiko-sensei yang super duper kopet (pelit maksudnya) itu mau traktiran. Setau gue, ulang taun aja kaga pernah traktiran malah makan sendirian. _"Buset! Yang bener nih? Wtf…"_

"Wuanj*r?! Demi kresek suci, apa ini tandanya besok mau kiamat?!" Teriakku histeris lebay sambil megangin kepala.

"Gawat ini! Gue malah belom tau besok mau pake baju apa, masa udah mau kiamat?!" Sambung Rin yang ikut-ikutan panik sambil muter-muter tanpa arah.

"Sial! Gue belum nyobain semua pisang di dunia!"

"Yes! Gue mau ditraktir es krim sama kuntilanak~" Kaito-senpai malah jingkrak-jingkrak kegiringan, eh? kegirangan ga jelas.

"Eh woi, biasa aja kali pake kiamat segala. Lagian gue cantik gini dibilang kuntilanak. Swt.." Si Meiko ini _sweatdropped_ sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ciyus?"

"Iyah."

"Enelan?"

"Iyah."

"Miapah?"

"Iya, gue serius woi! Berenti alaynya, jadi gatel-gatel gue." Meiko-sensei langsung garuk-garuk ga jelas kaya kena kutu.

"Eh? Si Kaito diajak dong berarti? Sensei, kita pasti diajak dong ya? Ya kan? Iya kan?" Ujar SeeU sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kedua temennya yang sibuk sendiri.

"Lo mah engga ah." Jawabnya singkat, padat, tepat dan….. frontal.

"Mwo? Kok gitu? Sialan!" Balas SeeU dengan nada arogan. Ia sepertinya tidak sadar dengan siapa dia berbicara.

"Hah? Tadi lo bilang apa? Bisa diulang?" Tanya Meiko-sensei yang detik itu juga sudah memegang senjata pamungkasnya. Yup, golok pembunuh naga miliknya yang keramat. Asli buatan Mbah Jombrang(?) dari film Ind*siar.

"E-eh? Tadi aku bilang apa? Oh! M-maksudnya Meiko-sensei cantik… Hehehe…" Jawabnya sambil senyum-senyum palsu ditambah keringet dingin bercucuran. Rupanya dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

"_Cuih… alibinya.."_ Pikirku sambil manyun-manyun kecewa, meskipun tadinya aku merasa senang akan nasib sial yang akan menimpanya. Sayang sekali.

"Eh, gomen. Gue sama Neru ga bisa ikut, biasa mau ngeceng. Hohohoho." Kata Teto, si maniak roti ini.

"Kita juga ga bisa, kita mau bertapa dulu di gunung. Gara-gara _crossdresser_ sialan ini jadi banyak yang nembak kita tadi, tau gak?! Sial! Kita bukan cewe!" Teriak Lui dan Olivia berbarengan. (#ditodong Olivia) Eh, ralat maksudnya Oliver.

"Eh cieeee yang ditembak cowo ni yee… Ntar potonya gue _ta_g di FB kok, tenang aja." Goda Ring sambil ber-_troll face_ ria dan sukses mendapat shota _deathglare_ dari mereka.

"Gue juga gak bisa nih.. Gue harus nganter si Lola belanja. Apes dah gue jadi babu." Ujar Leon-senpai yang menampar jidatnya sendiri dengan kecewa.

"Gue ga ikut ya? Gue besok mau tidur seharian." Lanjut Ruko.

"Berarti yang ikut cuma…. 4 orang dong? Gapapa lah jadi hemat duit gue. Wakakakak.. eh Luka, lo ikut ato kaga?" Tanya Meiko-sensei yang baru aja beres ngitung jumlah orang yang jadi ikut pake kalkulator. Halah 4 doang pake kalkulator.. (#dibacok D: )

"Hah? Berhubung gratis, ya boleh lah." Jawab si tuna mania ini senyam-senyum karena gratis.

"Sip, besok gue tunggu jam 5 sore di ********* (nama dan alamat disamarkan) ya? Gue cabut dulu. Daah~"

**-SKIPTIME-**

"Tadaima~! Gue balik nih..! Hooooy, Mikuoooo!" Sesampainya dirumah, diriku yang super unyu ini langsung berteriak-teriak sambil melembar barang bawaan ke sembarang arah saking over antusiasnya.

"Ada apaan sih? Kaya tarzan gitu lo.. Kamseupay amat sih." Jawab Mikuo kalem. Baru aja dipanggil langsung nongol beserta sofa yang didudukinya(?). (Wiiih, canggih men!)

"Besok gue mau ditraktir Meiko-sensei nih! Hot nius ini!" (News kali, Mik.)

"Dafuq?! Kok bisa, Mik?!" Mikuo langsung melompat lebay dari sofa kesayangannya sambil melotot selebar jengkol.

"Mana gue tau?! Yang penting gratis, tau aja dompet gue lagi tipis. Hahahahahaha!"

"Bener, yang penting gratis! Btw gue juga lagi seneng nih, Mik! Gue dapet tiket konser Shahrukh Khan VIP! Hebat meeeen!" serunya kegirangan terus lari kesana kemari ala pemain bola yang baru aja menang. Sambil tanpa henti mengacungkan tiket konsernya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Meanwhile… Sementara itu… masih dalam rumah keluarga sinting Hatsune ini…

"Pah, udahan dulu dong maen dotanya. Mamah mau fesbukan ni, mau update status. Gantian dong, udah berjam-jam."

"Tanggung nih, bentar lagi menang." Jawabnya tanpa berpaling dari layar PC kesayangannya. Lalu terdengar suara teriakan Mikuo.

"Hidup Bollywooood~ yeahh!"

"Ckck, cacad bener ini keluarga.. -_- "

* * *

**Nah ampe disini dulu yang ini, gomen showcaseny banyak di skip D: **

**Sebenernya mau saya tulis cuma ntar jadi panjang banget, bisi bosen D:**

**Gomen juga kalo agak ga jelas ya, silakan reviewnya ditulis. Biar saya tau komentar kalian semua, this is good or bad? XD Semua review diterima kok~**

**Thanks for reading! Ingat! ini ga akan discontinue kok, paling updatenya aja lama :3**

**Okay, ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya ya :D  
**


End file.
